Ben 10: Alternate Timeline
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: An Alternate Time for Ben Tennyson and his team with some new original characters. Original idea started March 29, 2008 and ended on October 31, 2008. Remake started on November 15, 2011 and was completed November 19, 2011. Note: We do not own any characters or names from the Ben 10 or the Danny Phantom series.
1. Chapter 1 (Stephen 11 Is Born)

Walking in the woods of Herminie, Pennsylvania on July fourth, 2005, are ten year old Stephen Jeffcoat, twenty-one year old Robert Letham, and fifteen year old Rick Wood.

"It's awesome that you are staying the weekend at Rob's Steve," Rick announces.

"Yeah," Stephen says, "We are going to have a blast."

"You got that right cuz," Rob explains, "Playing video games, going to the park, and most of all enjoying the summer weather."

Stephen, Rob, and Rick notice a huge, treeless area in the wood. The area is all burnt and ashes.

"What happened here?" Rick asks.

"Well it can't be a forest fire because all the other trees seem to be untouched," Rob replies.

Stephen walks to a crater and sees a black capsule.

"There seems to be something in the ground," Stephen explains.

Rob and Rick walk to Stephen as Stephen goes down the crater and to the capsule.

"What is that thing?" Rick asks.

"I don't know," Rob replies, "Cuz I don't think you should get any closer."

Stephen is right to the capsule.

"What is this thing?" Stephen asks, "Where did it come from?"

The capsule opens making Stephen jump.

"Cuz!" Rob shouts.

The capsule releases something that wraps onto Stephen's wrist as Rob and Rick run down the crater to Stephen.

"What just happen Steve?" Rick asks.

"I'm not sure," Stephen replies.

Rob notices a watch on Stephen's arm.

"Cuz what is that on your wrist?" Rob asks.

Stephen looks at his wrists and sees the Omnitrix.

"I have no clue what it is or where it comes from," Stephen replies.

"Well from the looks of it, it sure isn't from this planet," Rick states.

Rob and Stephen look at Rick.

"Where did it come from then?" Rob asks.

"How should I know?" Rick replies.

Stephen goes to remove the Omnitrix.

"It won't come off," Stephen explains.

Rob and Rick try helping Stephen take the Omnitrix off but they all fail.

"It's hopeless," Rick explains.

Rob studies the Omnitrix and then looks to the open capsule.

"It had to come from the capsule and it had to be from the sky because this is the only thing in this area," Rob states.

Stephen looks to the sky.

"So basically space?" Stephen asks.

Rob shrugs.

"Highly doubt it but it could be possible," Rob replies, "Let's head back for lunch."

Rick's stomach growls so Rick laughs.

"Yeah I agree," Rick says.

Stephen, Rick, and Rob go to head back to Rob's home. As Stephen, Rob, and Rick go to head back, these alien's pop of from hiding in the woods. Rob covers Stephen and Rick.

"Give us the Omnitrix," one alien says.

"What?" Rob asks.

"The Omnitrix is that watch on the boy's arm," another alien replies.

Stephen looks at the Omnitrix.

"Omnitrix?" Stephen questions.

"It is a powerful watch full of DNA of many species of aliens," a third alien explains, "We must destroy it so it can't be use to stop us from taking over or destroying worlds."

"Well you'll never get it back," Rick says, "You'll have to get through us to get the Omnitrix."

"That sounds like fun," a fourth alien says laughing.

Rob and Rick make fists as the aliens walk forward to Stephen, Rob, and Rick. Rob and Rick start running for the aliens. Rob and Rick punch and kick the aliens but miss every time and end up getting tosses into a tree.

"Cuz! Rick!" Stephen shouts.

The aliens walk towards Stephen.

"Now hand us the Omnitrix and we won't harm you until we destroy this pathetic planet," a fifth alien declares.

Stephen walks backwards and then turns around to run but three aliens stop him. Rob and Rick struggle to get up. Rick has his hand on a large boulder and then he somehow absorbs it and turns to stone.

"Rick what happened to you?" Rob asks.

Rick looks at himself and then gets up and smiles.

"I turned to stone by touching a stone," Rick replies.

An alien notices Rick.

"We have an Osmosian here," the first alien says.

"Osmosian?" Rob questions.

Three aliens run for Rick so Rick starts fighting them. An alien looks at Rob as Stephen has three aliens move close to Stephen. The aliens start attacking Stephen which angers Rob and then all of sudden Rob uses Teewat Legora that creates a black-colored whirlwind that tosses the aliens away from Stephen.

"An Anodite," the alien states.

Rob is surprised by what he did as he stands up. Stephen turns to Rob and smiles. Rob now starts fighting the aliens with Rick.

"Give us the Omnitrix!" the aliens shout.

"You want it so bad then have it!" Stephen yells.

Stephen slams the Omnitrix and becomes Mount Lava. Mount Lava is a Pyronite that is a magma-based life form whose body is composed of brown and red rocks with lava inside. His head is completely fiery. His body is extremely hot, making touching him very damaging without protection. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. While under the influence of a cold, his fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cyrokinetic powers.

"Stephen?" Rob questions.

Mount Lava looks at himself.

"Sweet," Mount Lava says, "I'm on fire."

More aliens appear so Mount Lava starts sending fireballs at the aliens. Rick, Rob, and Mount Lava overpower the aliens knocking them all back into a pile.

"This three are more trouble than I would have ever thought," the first alien says, "Let's retreat and tell our leader."

The aliens flee.

"Yeah run off," Stephen says, "Never mess with us again."

All of a sudden as Rick reverts back to normal, Mount Lava reverts back to Stephen.

"The Omnitrix seems to have a ten minute limit for each alien," Rick states.

Stephen looks at the Omnitrix.

"This thing is cool," Stephen says.

"Well looks like we are going to be targets for more aliens," Rob explains, "We all found out today we have some type of alien powers. Rick with his matter absorption, me with my magic, and Stephen with that Omnitrix."

"What are we going to do now?" Rick asks, "We do have normal lives still."

"Normal is over with," Stephen replies, "We are going to be fighting aliens just to protect ourselves and the people we love if the aliens really want to get to us."

Rob shakes his head.

"We can't let anything bad happen so we are going to have to stick together and protect the people we love," Rob explains.

"So basically we can't let anyone get kidnapped or it would be the time to die for those aliens," Rick says.

Stephen is looking at the Omnitrix that has gone from red to green. Stephen looks through his Omnitrix and sees ten aliens altogether.

"Well I got the DNA of ten aliens in this Omnitrix," Stephen announces, "Stephen ten is born."

"Enough with this alien stuff," Rick says.

Rick's stomach growls loud.

"Let's head back for lunch like I said before," Rob declares.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick head off to Rob's house and this time arrive around twelve twenty-nine in the afternoon. Stephen, Rob, and Rick make sandwiches. Chopped jam, salami, bologna, and American cheese are put on the white bread. Rob adds ketchup and mayonnaise to his. Rick just adds mayonnaise. The three grab potato chips and pop. Stephen, Rob, and Rick eat outside in the warm sunlight.

"Today wouldn't get any better than this," Rob states.

Stephen and Rick shake their head in agreement as they eat their sandwich. Once the three finish their sandwich, Rob grabs a football and then the three start throwing the football to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Around midnight Stephen and Rob are woken up by a crash outside. Stephen and Rob go outside and meet Rick.

"What could have made a crash like that? Stephen asks.

"I don't know but we should go find out and make sure no one got hurt," Rob replies.

"Yeah," Rick says agreeing.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick run to where they heard the crash come from and the three ends up in the graveyard. Stephen, Rick, and Rob hide behind a tombstone and see a huge spaceship.

"More aliens?" Rick questions.

"You know I thought aliens were green with large heads and small bodies," Stephen admits.

"Well they aren't as you can see cuz," Rob states, "Even those in your Omnitrix are what you thought."

"So that means there are more than one types of aliens?" Rick asks.

"That's what it means," Rob replies.

"What are they saying?" Stephen asks.

"Let's move closer to find out," Rob replies.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick move closer to the aliens without being noticed.

"Search everywhere for the Omnitrix holder, the Anodite, and Osmosian," the alien leader says.

The aliens run in search for Stephen, Rob, and Rick.

"We have a big red target on our heads," Rick says.

"Looks like summer is going to be ruined quickly by all these aliens wanting that Omnitrix," Rob says.

Stephen tries to get the Omnitrix off but ends up activating it and turning into Liger. Liger is a Leo Tigris alien that is the size of an adult male tiger. Liger possesses high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Most notable, Liger has incredible heat vision, similar to pit vipers, that allows him to perceive thermal signatures of anything. Liger's sense of smell is very well developed. He's able to track people from their scent, even if they are many miles away. The aliens see the flashing light and run to it.

"We found the three targets," one alien reports in via headset.

"Oh boy," Rob says.

Liger goes to apologize but nothing understandable is said.

"Oh great this alien can't even talk," Rick says.

"Just surrender and we may not hurt you," an alien says.

"That would be no fun," Rick says.

Rick absorbs the stone from the tombstone and runs to the aliens punching them. Rob uses Kemo Char which shoots multiple blasts of crimson red glowing energy at the aliens as Liger start tackling the aliens and whipping them with his claws. Soon more aliens come.

"We are becoming more outnumbered," Rick says.

The Omnitrix times out so Liger reverts back as Rick also reverts back.

"Oh boy," Stephen says.

The aliens jump Stephen.

"Cuz!" Rob yells.

Rob uses Galeus Disruptus which manipulates the wind to push the aliens off Stephen. Rick knocks the last couple of aliens into the other aliens. Rick and Rob go to Stephen. Stephen shakes his head and sits up.

"Steve are you okay man?" Rick asks.

"Been better," Stephen says.

Rob puts his hand out and helps Stephen up.

"The Omnitrix sure timed out at the wrong time," Rob says.

Stephen looks at the Omnitrix glowing red.

"Only if there was a way to stop the time limit," Stephen says.

"Maybe there is but you shouldn't try because it could do something worse," Rick says.

"True so let's try to win the fight in under ten minutes," Rob states.

"Okay," Rick and Stephen say.

Stephen yawns and rubs his eyes.

"We should head back to bed," Rob says.

Stephen and Rick shake their head in agreement. Stephen, Rob, and Rick now head off back home and then go straight to bed. The next day, Stephen, Rob, and Rick go to a park. The three are on the swings.

"Let's hope we don't encounter aliens today or the rest of this weekend so we can have fun," Stephen says.

"I could say the same thing," Rick admits.

"But you didn't," Rob states.

Stephen laughs as Rick rolls his eyes. Stephen, Rob, and Rick are with Bobby, Patty, Trisha, and Jamie Letham. Bobby and Patty are the parents of Rob and Trisha and Jamie are his sisters. They all are Stephen's cousins. Trisha is nineteen years old; Jamie is seventeen years old, Bob is around fifty-three years old, and Patty is around forty-eight. Bob and Patty are sitting on a bench as Trisha and Jamie are walking around.

"Should we tell our parents about our alien powers?" Stephen asks.

"I'm not sure but we must have got them from one of our parents," Rob replies.

"Maybe our dad's? Rick questions.

"Could be," Rob says.

Rob looks at Bob and then smiles.

"Maybe," Rob thinks.

Trisha and Jamie scream so Rob, Stephen, and Rick turn to them and end up seeing a huge stone alien.

"Great," Rob says, "And to think this day was going normal."

"Looks like it's alien time," Stephen says.

"Hero time sounds cooler if you get what I mean," Rick explains.

"It's hero time?" Stephen questions, "Perfect."

Rick absorbs the steel from the swing pole as Stephen activates the Omnitrix and becomes Crystalclear. Crystalclear is a Petrosapien that is a silicon-based life form about seven feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports four or six green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. Crystalclear has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals.

"This Omnitrix sure has awesome aliens," Stephen admits.

Trisha and Jamie run pass Rob, Crystalclear, and Rick as the alien runs after them.

"Hey boulder stop right there!" Crystalclear yells.

The alien doesn't listen so Crystalclear shoots crystals at the alien's head but the alien ignores is so Rob uses Merchcus Veridactus that creates a red energy beam that trips the aliens.

"Quick now is our time," Rick says.

Rick runs to the alien and starts punching at the alien. The alien gets up with Rick on its back.

"Rick hold on we'll get you off!" Rob yells.

Rick looks down.

"Wow he must be at least twenty feet tall," Rick says.

The alien starts running for Trisha and Jamie who are now with Bob and Patty. Crystalclear creates a crystal barrier and stops the alien. Rob then uses Metum Quix that causes Rick to be lifted in air while being covered in a red aura. Rob lowers Rick to the ground.

"Okay now let's fight," Rob says.

"Better hurry before the Omnitrix decides to time out," Crystalclear says.

Crystalclear shoots crystals at the alien as Rick pounds his fists into the alien. Rob uses Eterla Morbulous which disrupts matter causing it to break or crumble. The alien soon turns to dust just as the Omnitrix times out and reverts Crystalclear back to Stephen. Rick reverts back to normal.

"Perfect timing," Stephen admits.

Trisha, Jamie, Bob, and Patty are all shocked at what they just seen.

"I didn't expect you to gain the alien powers from your grandpa Rob," Bob says.

"So does this mean Trisha and Jamie also have alien abilities?" Rob asks.

"Yes they do," Bob replies.

"So somehow we are all aliens?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah are family managed to get alien in their genes," Patty states.

"We need to keep it a secret though," Bob says, "We can't have anyone know about this okay."

"Got it," Rick says.

"How do we control our powers?" Jamie asks.

"Well just don't use them," Trisha says, "We don't have to use them if we don't want."

"We are just to keep the family safe," Rob admits.

"That's good but keep the whole alien thing from anyone we don't truly know or trust," Bob states.

"We will," Stephen, Rob, and Rick say.

"How do we explain the destruction of this park?" Patty asks.

Stephen, Rob, and Rick look around.

"Wow we did this?" Rob asks.

The swings, monkey bars, and everything else in the park have been bent or smashed by the fight with the stone alien.

"I suggest we leave before we get caught," Rick replies.

Every heads for the van and then heads back home for the remainder of the day. Rick returns home for the day as Rob and Stephen are in Rob's room. Stephen is looking at his Omnitrix.

"So cuz you think we'll be able to help people out with our alien powers?" Stephen asks.

"Most likely cuz," Rob replies, "We just need to somehow keep our alien secret to ourselves."

"Well that will be a piece of cake," Stephen states.

"How so cuz?" Rob asks.

"I just need to run and hide before I go hero," Stephen replies, "As for Rick and you…"

"That's the problem," Rob explains, "We don't change forms."

"What if you wore a costume like those superheroes in the comic books?" Stephen questions.

Stephen pulls Rob's superhero comic book out.

"Cuz that's brilliant," Rob admits, "Rick and I can just buy a Halloween costume and dress up in it all the time we fight aliens."

"So who will you copy since you have magic powers?" Stephen asks.

"Good question," Rob replies, "I'll have to look that one up someday."

Stephen yawns.

"Let's get some sleep cuz," Stephen says, "We had an intense fight today with that stone alien."

"Well good night then cuz," Rob says, "Love you man."

"Love you too," Stephen says.

Soon both Rob and Stephen are asleep. Rob in his bed and Stephen in a sleeping bag on Rob's bedroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Since it is Sunday Stephen is heading back home.

"So cuz don't tell you mom about us being aliens and having to protect people that are endangered when aliens arrive," Rob explains.

"I won't and I'll make sure she doesn't see me go hero if I ever need to around her, Cos, Kenny, or anyone," Stephen admits.

"Okay well cuz I had fun with you this weekend even if we did have to fight aliens together," Rob says.

"I did too," Stephen says.

Stephen's mom, thirty year old Ruth Cravotta, has arrived in front of Rob's house so Stephen gets into the car.

"See you soon cuz," Rob says, "Love you both."

Ruth drives off back to Trafford, Pennsylvania and soon they arrive home to their apartment. A month goes by and on July second Stephen is being picked up by is thirty-one year old dad, Leslie Marvin Jeffcoat 3rd. Stephen hugs Ruth goodbye and then heads out the door and follows Les to the blue-grey Nissan Maxima. Inside the Maxima are sixteen year old Shalimar Bryan and seven year old Ashley Freeman. Both care cousins of Stephen. Stephen gets inside the Maxima and sits in the back with Ashley.

"So what are we doing this summer?" Stephen asks.

"We are going to be staying at Grammie's, go to Cedar Point, Boardman Park, and Akron Zoo, going putt putting at Sports World Corporation and Downview Sports Center, and swimming at Mike's," Les replies.

"Stephen where did you get the watch?" Ashley asks.

"I forget where I actually got it," Stephen replies lying.

"Well it doesn't look like a normal watch," Shalimar says.

"Neither is Uncle's calculator watch," Ashley blurts out.

Shalimar, Ashley, and Stephen laugh as Les rolls his eyes. It takes about two hours to reach fifty-two year old Bonnie Jeffcoat's apartment but before the four stop there they eat at Taco Bell. After Taco Bell they finally arrive to Bonnie's in Boardman, Ohio. Les parks his Maxima in the parking lot for the apartment building. The four get out of the car and see Bonnie outside with Dave Hodge and thirty-five year old Rhonda Bryan. Bonnie is Stephen, Shalimar, and Ashley's grandmother. Rhonda is Ashley and Shalimar's mom and Dave is Rhonda's boyfriend. Stephen hugs Bonnie and then Rhonda.

"Stephen it's so great to see you again," Bonnie says, "Grammie missed you so much."

"I missed you too Grammie," Stephen admits.

"So Marvie what will we be doing tomorrow?" Rhonda asks.

"I was thinking putt putting," Les replies.

"Sounds like fun," Dave says.

Les, Stephen, Ashley, and Shalimar sit down on the picnic table outside of Bonnie's kitchen window.

"So is there something special about your watch?" Shalimar asks.

Stephen looks at his Omnitrix.

"Well one thing it doesn't tell the time," Stephen replies, "All it seems to do is glow in the dark and light up."

"Is it a flashlight then?" Les asks.

"Could be but I'm not one hundred percent sure," Stephen replies, "I need to learn more about it before I could tell the truth."

Around nine Rhonda and Dave head upstairs to their apartment to watch television as Shalimar heads into her room to play some video games. Bonnie, Les, Ashley, and Stephen head into Bonnie's apartment. Stephen and Ashley head to the guest room of Bonnie's room to go on the computer and play their roller coaster video game. Les and Grammie sit in the living room and talk about the plans for the two weeks Stephen will be staying. Around eleven the four head to sleep for the night. Stephen and Les sleep on the water bed in the guest room as Ashley and Bonnie sleep in Bonnie's room. The next day Stephen, Les, Bonnie, Ashley, Shalimar, and Rhonda head to Sports World Corporation in Youngstown, Ohio to go putt putting. Les pays for the golfing and then the whole family picks their golf ball. Les picks the red golf ball, Shalimar picks the baby blue, Bonnie picks the yellow, Ashley picks the green, Rhonda picks the purple, and Stephen picks the blue. The family goes onto the putt putt course and start playing.

"Everyone is going to lose to me," Shalimar says smart.

"That's what you think," Les says.

"Just keep thinking that because you are all going to lose the Grammie here," Bonnie states.

"Can't we just have fun and not worry about who wins?" Rhonda asks.

Stephen looks around at everyone and shakes his head.

"Nope," Stephen replies.

"Oh brother," Ashley says looking down to the ground, "I'm so losing."

One by one the family starts putting the ball for the holes. For the first couple of holes Stephen had no problem but once the course got more complicated he starts hacking the ball. Stephen looks down at the Omnitrix and smiles evilly.

"Hey I'm going to go to the restroom," Stephen says, "Don't worry about me because I'll just come to you at which ever hole you are at."

Stephen runs off as the family continues to putt putt. Stephen runs into the restroom and looks around and under the stalls. Stephen then gets in a corner and activates his Omnitrix.

"Which alien should I become?" Stephen asks.

Stephen looks through his aliens.

"Crystalclear, Liger, Mount Lava," Stephen says, "This one may work."

Stephen slams down the Omnitrix and becomes Tectonic. Tectonic is an Orbis Terrae that is the original height of Stephen but Tectonic has the power to create earthquakes and mountains at command. Though he is just a big rock, water doesn't hurt him.

"Oh yeah this so will work," Tectonic says.

Tectonic heads out of the restroom and catches people's attention but ignores that. Tectonic starts to putt putt and ends up still sucking so he gets angry which causes the course to change forms.

"Sweet I can control the element Earth," Tectonic says.

Tectonic manipulates the course to get his golf ball into every hole and ends up passing the family. Ashley notices Tectonic but the others don't bother with it. Tectonic ends up at the end of the course and reverts back around ten minutes after the Omnitrix was activates. The family finally arrives to the end where they see Stephen smirking and holding his golf club and ball.

"How did you pass us without us noticing?" Bonnie asks.

"I was practicing and ended up becoming good and passed you guys a little while ago," Stephen replies.

"Are you sure you were practicing?" Ashley asks, "I saw this weird person doing something to the course to get his ball in the hole in one shot."

"Who could that have been?" Stephen asks.

"Well Stephen maybe you can teach me," Shalimar says.

"Teach you what?" Stephen asks.

"How to putt putt of course," Shalimar replies.

"Maybe some other day," Stephen states.

"Well let's head to Bob Evan's for dinner," Les implies.

The family heads back and hands over the golf club and balls and then goes to Bonnie's beige Toyota Camry and the Nissan Skyline. Stephen, Les, and Ashley get in the Maxima as Bonnie, Rhonda, and Shalimar get in the Toyota. Les is driving as is Bonnie. The two drive off and arrive at Bob Evan's for dinner shortly after. The family orders their food and drinks after being waited on.

"So Les, when are you going to Cedar Point?" Rhonda asks.

"I was thinking tomorrow," Les replies.

"Well that works for me," Bonnie states.

"I can't wait to go there and ride the Top Thrill Dragster," Shalimar explains.

Within minutes the food arrives to the family starts eating and after they all finish, Les pays the bill and then the family heads back to the apartment. Rhonda and Shalimar head upstairs for the night as Ashley again stays the night at Bonnie's. Ashley and Stephen today play Beanie Babies until around eleven when everyone heads to bed for the night. The next morning around seven in the morning the family wakes up, has breakfast, and then heads outside.

"Is everyone ready?" Les asks.

"Yep," Stephen replies.

Stephen, Bonnie, Les, Ashley, and Shalimar get into the Maxima and start heading for Cedar Point. It takes around two hours and thirty minutes but the family finally arrives. Les pays for parking and then parks the Maxima in his usual spot. The family then heads to the entrance of the park. Ashley, Bonnie, and Shalimar get tickets as Stephen and Les show their season pass. Once the family is in they look around the park.

"What ride?" Shalimar asks.

"Let's head to the Raptor first and try to hit all the roller coasters," Les replies.

The family does just that and heads for the Raptor. After the Raptor the family rides the maXair, Wicked Twister, Power Tower, and then waits in line for the Top Thrill Dragster for about an hour and thirty minutes if not more. After the Top Thrill Dragster the family rides the Gemini and then heads off to eat at Olive Garden. After Olive Garden the family heads back into Cedar Point and goes for the Mantis and after the Mantis the family heads onto the Millennium Force. Right as they reach the front to get onto the Millennium Force a sea creature pops out of the water near the Millennium Force and ends up destroying the Wildcat.

"Not now," Stephen says.

Everyone starts freaking out and running for the exit of the Millennium Force. Stephen quickly activates the Omnitrix and becomes Crystalclear in front of the family who stare shocked.

"Ask questions later because I need to fight that sea creature before anything else gets demolished," Crystalclear states.

Crystalclear runs off for the sea creature and starts shooting crystals at hit to have the sea creature focus on himself instead of the people running away.

"Why do you have to ruin such a good time?" Crystalclear asks.

Crystalclear runs to the sea creature and punches it hard enough to send it back into Lake Erie. Crystalclear thinks quickly and makes a crystal cage to trap the sea creature for good. Soon the Omnitrix times out and the family arrives to Stephen.

"What did you become?" Les asks.

"How did you become that?" Rhonda asks.

"Who made you turn into that?" Bonnie asks.

"Could anyone become that?" Shalimar asks.

"Why were you so shiny but so scary?" Ashley asks.

"Okay I'll tell you from the beginning and the come to how I was Crystalclear," Stephen replies, "Well it all started when I got this watch that is on my wrist here. Anyway I got the watch from this space ball in the woods when I was with my cousin and our best friend. Soon after the watch attached to me, we tried removing it but it wouldn't so we gave up. Shortly after we ended up getting attacked by aliens so I activated this watch and became a fire alien. I'm guessing I have around ten aliens in this watch that I can use but I have only ten minutes to use them before the watch shuts down. Once the watch shuts down it must recharge so I would have to wait just to reuse it."

The family stares confused but ends up accepting the fact Stephen can become any of the ten aliens he has. Since it was dark and the park was attacked and close the family heads off back to Boardman for the night. It takes two hours and thirty minutes to return to Boardman. Shalimar heads up to her place with Ashley as Stephen, Bonnie, and Les head into Bonnie's place for the night. Surprising Stephen isn't tried from the day at Cedar Point so he stays up messing with his Omnitrix seeing if he can now remove it but still can't. Instead of removing the Omnitrix he ended up activating it and becoming XLR8. XLR8 is a Kineceleran that resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever that visor does come up, you can see that he has a blue face, green eyes and black lips and stripes. XLR8 quickly runs into the living room to not see Les wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sweet I can run fast," XLR8 says, "Where should I go off for the night?

XLR8 leaves the apartment and runs around Boardman for ten minutes until he arrives back to the apartment and reverts back to normal. Now Stephen is tired so he heads back into the apartment and finally falls asleep. The next day Stephen, Les, Ashley, Shalimar, and Bonnie head to Boardman Park for a nice relaxing walk in nature. Shortly after the family arrives Stephen messes with the Omnitrix again and ends up turning into Mount Lava and starting a fire.

"Oh boy this is so cool but so not cool," Mount Lava states, "How can I stop this from destroying everything."

Les, Shalimar, Bonnie, and Ashley run to Stephen after noticing smoke and fire.

"Stephen try to make another fire to extinguishing the first fire!" Les yells.

Mount Lava does as Les said. Mount Lava started another fire which soon extinguished the first fire destroying some of the park but not where people usual go.

"I'm sorry about that," Mount Lava says, "Mount Lava loves catching stuff on fire."

"Well avoid being around burnable stuff until the watch times out," Les declares.

"Everything here is burnable though," Ashley says.

Mount Lava smirks.

"We could throw you into the water and put you out," Shalimar says.

Mount Lava jumps and walks backwards.

"I rather you not," Mount Lava says, "I like being hot and not soaked."

"Well the watch will time out soon so let's just keep walking along the path but avoid touching stuff," Bonnie states.

Mount Lava shakes his head and then the family starts walking the path of the Boardman Park. Soon the Omnitrix times out reverting Mount Lava back to normal. A short time after the Omnitrix timed out Stephen ends up getting run over literally by this guy in black who is running from the police. Stephen ends up getting knocked onto a fallen tree which knocks him out. The police run after the guy as Les picks Stephen up and takes him to the closest bench and lays Stephen down. A short time after Stephen wakes up with a migraine.

"What happened?" Stephen asks holding his head.

"Some guy knocked you down running from the police," Shalimar replies.

"I got to help them," Stephen says.

"No it will be too dangerous," Bonnie says.

"Tell that to the guy who has alien DNA inside his watch when he cares," Stephen states.

Stephen activates the Omnitrix and becomes Liger. Liger then runs after the guy.

"Get back here!" Les yells.

"He doesn't listen like a normal dog," Ashley says.

Liger passes the police and ends up knocking down the guy who knocked him down earlier. The guy turns around and starts freaking out when the police soon surround the guy and Liger.

"Get this beast off me!" the guys yells, "I don't want to die."

"You're under arrest," the police officer says.

One police officer grabs handcuffs so Liger gets off the guy. The police officer handcuffs the guy as another pulls out his wacky tacky.

"We got a wild beast running in the Boardman Park," the officer says, "We will need a dog catcher."

Liger hears this and ends up running off.

"Hey!" the officer shouts.

"Let it go the dog catcher will lure it out sooner or later," another officer says.

Liger runs back to the family.

"So why did you choose this dog?" Ashley asks.

Liger growls at Ashley scaring her.

"Well you helped the police but probably caught attention from other people so we should hide you until you turn back to normal," Les states.

The family and Liger go off until the Omnitrix times out. After the Omnitrix times out the family decides to head home for the day since they are heading to Mike Maxwell's today to stay there for the remaining time Stephen is staying in Ohio.

"Well I'll see you all later," Bonnie says.

Les, Ashley, and Stephen hug Bonnie and then head into the Maxima. Les then drives off to Tallmadge, Ohio to arrive at Mike's. When they arrive at Mike's that day they watch "Lion King" and then head to bed for the night. The next day they putt putt at Downview Sports Center. Stephen doesn't cheat this time because he gets better at hitting the ball at the right speed and angle. After putt putt the day goes by slow as the family watches "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." The next day Stephen, Ashley, and Les head to the pool. They swim for a while until the lifeguard goes on break. Les ends up heading back to the apartment to get some drinks. Stephen is sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. Ashley comes up to Stephen.

"Hey Stephen," Ashley says.

"Yeah?" Stephen questions.

"Tag you're it!" Ashley shouts.

Ashley taps Stephen and then runs off. Stephen gets up and chases after Ashley. Ashley ends up running into a bully with Stephen shortly appearing soon.

"Watch where you are going fatty," this guy says.

"Take that back," Ashley says.

"Make me miss piggy," the guy states.

"Leave my cousin alone," Stephen says.

"No you fruit," the guy says.

"Don't call my cousin a fruit you jerk," Ashley remarks.

"Shut up ugly," the guy says.

"Stop it or else," Stephen declares.

"Is that a threat?" the guy asks.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix in front of the guy and turns into Dragonfly. Dragonfly is a Draco Muscula alien that can fly up to 100 miles per hour. Dragonfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Dragonfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself.

"Boo," Dragonfly says.

The guy screams and runs off home as Dragonfly and Ashley laugh.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Ashley says.

"No problem," Dragonfly says.

"You're still it just so you know," Ashley states.

"Oh yeah?" Dragonfly questions.

Ashley runs off as Dragonfly chases her and tags her. The two do this for ten minutes until the Omnitrix times out. When the Omnitrix timed out Les and the lifeguard appear back at the pool so Stephen and Ashley start swimming again until they have to head back because of a storm that appears out of nowhere. When they arrive to Mike's apartment wind blows heavy so everyone heads inside quickly, dries off, and puts dry clothes on. They watch "Chronicles of Narnia" for the night and then head to bed but as the storm outsides starts getting worse; the electricity activates Stephen's Omnitrix. Stephen wakes up and heads outside where he turns into Mechaniczilla. Mechaniczilla is an Anguis Metallum alien that is larger than an anaconda. He can shock anything by going in water but it short circuits himself causing him to shut down until the Omnitrix times out. Ashley wakes up from the bright light and heads outside seeing Mechaniczilla.

"What the heck?" Mechaniczilla questions, "I didn't activate the watch."

"Stephen are you alright?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah I'm just long and metallic," Mechaniczilla replies.

"How did you become that?" Ashley asks.

"I'm not sure but it's probably because of this storm," Mechaniczilla replies.

Ashley notices a ten foot tall alien.

"Or because of that," Ashley states.

Mechaniczilla notices the alien.

"Ashley, quick get inside!" Mechaniczilla shouts.

Ashley runs inside a Mechaniczilla slithers to the alien and wraps his metallic body around the alien.

"This is for waking me up!" Mechaniczilla yells.

It starts pouring and thundering which causes Mechaniczilla to short-circuit. When Mechaniczilla short-circuits he shocks himself and the alien. The alien dies from the high voltage but Mechaniczilla gets knocked out until ten minutes later when the Omnitrix times out. When Stephen wakes up after the Omnitrix timed out he sees Ashley staring at him worried.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah I think so," Stephen replies.

Ashley hugs Stephen tight.

"Don't even do that because I don't want to lose you," Ashley states, "You are my hero and you help me with so much."

Stephen smiles and hugs Ashley back.

"I promise I won't ever leave you," Stephen admits, "Let's head inside and get some sleep."

Stephen and Ashley head inside and head back to bed. The next day Stephen wakes up before everyone and goes outside the see the alien still lying on the road. Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Forbidden. Forbidden grabs the alien and tosses it far so no one would know that it was ever there. Ten minutes the Omnitrix times out and the others wake up. They all have breakfast and then soon head to Metro Park to go hiking. While hiking they see many beautiful plants and very cool but annoying aliens. The family comes to a weird plant.

"What type of plant is this?" Ashley asks.

"I'm not sure I have never seen anything like this before," Mike replies.

Mike and Les go to examine the weird plant which wakes the plant up. The plant goes to eat Les and Mike but they get out of the way.

"Run!" Les yells.

Les, Mike, and Ashley run as the plant goes the eat them. Stephen stands there and activates his Omnitrix. Stephen ends up becoming Poisonivy. Poisonivy is a Florauna that has five vine-like legs, four claws on his hands and Venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on its back that are either explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one eye in the middle of his face. Poisonivy is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are green, his flytrap teeth are black, and he has black lines running down his arms.

"Stephen?" Mike questions.

"Yeah I can become aliens just run!" Poisonivy explains.

Les, Mike, and Ashley get to a safe distance. The plant goes to eat Poisonivy but Poisonivy burrows underground and appears behind the plant. Poisonivy's stomach growls.

"Why not?" Poisonivy asks.

Poisonivy devours the plant and then burps real loud.

"Excuse me," Poisonivy says embarrassed.

Les, Mike, and Ashley go to Stephen.

"You don't even know if that plant was poisonous," Les states.

"Oops," Poisonivy says.

"Well you would be reacting to it right now if it was poisonous," Mike explains, "So how can did you become that alien?"

"Well it's this watch that is on my wrist," Poisonivy replies, "Or was, but anyway this watch can change me into ten aliens but for only ten minutes."

"Can we leave?" Ashley asks, "My feet are starting to hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

The family heads back to Les's Maxima and before they reach it the Omnitrix times out. As the family reaches the parking lot they notice Les's Maxima drive off.

"Hey that's my car!" Les shouts.

Stephen goes to activate his Omnitrix but it is red so he can't. Stephen runs off after the Maxima.

"Stephen no!" Mike yells.

"I'll catch it," Stephen states, "Don't worry."

Stephen runs after the Maxima and once his Omnitrix finished recharging Stephen activates it and becomes Dodgem. Dodgem is an Arburian Pelarota that is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white with black on his upper half. Each hand of his possesses claws.

"It's time to roll!" Dodgem shouts.

Dodgem rolls up into a ball and chases after the Maxima until the Maxima gets surrounded at an intersection. The police arrest the guy and then go to Dodgem.

"I better get out of here," Dodgem says.

Dodgem rolls off as the police chase him but lose him. Ten minutes later the Omnitrix times out. Mike, Les, and Ashley soon get to the Maxima and get inside. Stephen appears from the woods and heads into the Maxima. The four then head off back to Mike's for the day. When they arrive at Mike's, Mike turns on the news which shows aliens that Stephen has become over the last month.

"Looks like your aliens caught the attention of people," Mike says.

"I just hope no one figures out I'm the one who turns into them," Stephen states.

Mike flips through the channels and comes to another news channel that is showing an alien called Diamondhead. Diamondhead is a Petrosapien that is a silicon-based life form about seven feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports four or six green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. Diamondhead has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals. Diamondhead looks like Crystalclear basically. The clip also shows three people that always appear with the aliens. Ten year old Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, ten year old Gwendolyn Tennyson, and sixty year old, Maxwell Tennyson. Ben and Gwen are cousins as Max is their grandfather.

"So this watch is called an Omnitrix?" Stephen questions.

"That's what Ben said there," Ashley states.

"Well may you and he will fight side by side on of these days," Les announces.

"Yeah right," Stephen says, "Ben is so cooler than me. Like he would ever want to team up with me."

"Well maybe then you'll marry his cousin Gwen," Mike says.

"What?" Stephen asks blushing, "Why?"

"I see how you are looking at her," Mike replies.

The four watch the remaining of the news until they head off to Olive Garden for dinner. After dinner they return back to Mike's and head to bed for the day. The next day Stephen, Ashley, Les, and Mike go to Akron Zoo. While they are in Akron Zoo it starts to rain for a little while and then the sun comes out from behind the clouds. The family goes to the petting zoo where a sheep for some odd reason started chewing on Stephen's pants. Ashley also gets chased by some geese but Stephen runs after them scaring them away soon a mad scientist appears with a mutated goat.

"My name is Doctor Darwin and I would like you all to meet my scientific experiment," Dr Darwin says.

"That isn't an experiment it's an animal and what you are doing is animal cruelty!" Les yells.

"Shut your mouth," Dr Darwin states.

"Don't tell Les what to do," Mike says.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dr Darwin asks.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix.

"Stephen not here," Ashley says.

Stephen runs off and then turns into Liger. Liger soon appears and faces Dr Darwin.

"What is this?" Dr Darwin asks.

Liger growls at Dr Darwin so the goat charges at Liger. Liger jumps up and lands on top of the goat. Liger bites the neck of the goat causing the goat to run into a building in the petting zoo. The goat passes out from the bleeding so Liger jumps off the back of the goat and faces Dr Darwin. Dr Darwin gets scared and runs off but Liger chases after him. Soon Liger corners Dr Darwin.

"Okay you win let me go," Dr Darwin says.

Liger growls and then the Omnitrix times out.

"You're a child?" Dr Darwin asks.

Stephen looks down at himself.

"Oh boy," Stephen replies.

Dr Darwin smirks and walks towards Stephen but the police rush to Dr Darwin and handcuff him.

"This will not be the last of Dr Darwin!" Dr Darwin shouts.

The police take Dr Darwin away as Les, Ashley, and Mike appear behind Stephen.

"Let's head home," Les says.

The family heads home for the day but stops for dinner at Bob Evans. Soon it becomes Monday and waking up inside Bonnie's apartment are Ashley and Stephen. Les and Bonnie are already up in the kitchen. Les has made chocolate chip pancakes. Stephen and Ashley head into the kitchen and then the four eat pancakes.

"Can Ashley and I go bike riding around Boardman?" Stephen asks.

"Sure but stay close to here," Les replies, "And wear your helmets."

"We will don't worry," Ashley says.

After breakfast Les helps Stephen and Ashley get their bikes out. Stephen and Ashley put on their helmets and go across the street to the huge parking lot where they ride their bikes around. Les is outside watching them with Bonnie. The two are at the picnic table. The sun starts heating up the area so Les and Bonnie go inside to get drinks. Stephen and Ashley go up the huge hill of the parking lot and end up riding into Fourarms. Fourarms is a Tetramand that is approximately twelve feet tall has well developed muscles and two pairs of four-fingered arms. His skin is red. He has a black stubble stripe that goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. Stephen jumps off his bike and goes to activate the Omnitrix.

"Ben what are you doing?" a voice asks.

Appearing in front of Stephen and Ashley are Max and Gwen.

"Grandpa is he suppose to be my clone?" Fourarms asks.

"What?" Stephen asks.

Ashley gets off her bike as Max and Gwen along with Fourarms examine Stephen who starts getting crept out.

"I highly doubt it Ben," Max says, "Who are you two?"

"My name is Stephen Jeffcoat," Stephen replies, "And this is my cousin Ashley."

"Well it is nice to meet you," Max states, "My name is Max Tennyson and I'm these two's grandfather."

Fourarms reverts back to normal since the Omnitrix timed out.

"My name is Ben Tennyson," Ben announces.

Gwen pushes Ben out of the way and smiles at Stephen.

"My name is Gwen Tennyson and that dweeb is my cousin," Gwen says.

Stephen blushes as Ben pushes Gwen out of the way.

"So Stephen where you get your Omnitrix?" Ben asks.

"Well I got it in the woods back in Pennsylvania when I was with my other cousin and our best friend," Stephen replies.

Gwen pushes Ben out of the way again and grabs Stephen's wrist.

"I didn't know there were two Omnitrixes," Gwen admits.

"Neither did I," Max says, "This is abnormal."

Stephen watches Gwen staring at the Omnitrix. Gwen looks up into Stephen's eyes which causes the two to blush. Gwen let's go of Stephen.

"Um sorry," Gwen says blushing.

"No problem," Stephen says, "It's cute… I mean cool."

Stephen and Gwen looks away from each other and blush as Ben and Ashley look confuse. Max starts laughing at Stephen and Gwen but inside.

"How would you like to come with us to South Dakota?" Max asks.

"I'm not sure we would have to ask my dad," Stephen replies, "He probably will say no."

"Oh how about we go talk to him then," Max announces.

"You can try," Ashley says.

"Let's get into the Rustbucket and head over to your dad now," Max says.

"The what?" Stephen asks.

"It's Grandpa Max's RV," Ben replies.

"It's just across the street," Ashley states.

"We'll save you the pedaling," Gwen explains.

Stephen and Ashley shrug so Max grabs Ashley's bike and Stephen's grabs his. Max and Stephen tie the bikes to the Rustbucket and then get inside where the others are already at.

"Wow this is so cool," Stephen announces.

"It can be," Ben says.

Gwen rolls her eyes and pats the seat next to her. Gwen is in front of her laptop at the booth.

"Stephen come sit next to me," Gwen says.

Stephen smiles and sits next to Gwen as Ben sits in front with Grandpa Max. Ashley sits across from Stephen and Gwen. Max drives to the apartment and exits the Rustbucket and come to Les and Bonnie.

"Hello my name is Max Tennyson," Max says.

Max and Les shake hands.

"How would you all like to come to South Dakota with us just for a day or so?" Max asks.

"That would be interesting," Bonnie says, "But I'm going to work tomorrow so I'll pass."

"I'll go but Stephen has to be back home this Sunday but that sounds good," Les says, "How will we get there?"

"The Rustbucket," Max replies.

Les and Bonnie look confused at Max.

"His RV," Stephen states.

Les and Bonnie shake their heads and then Les, Ashley, and Stephen grab clothes for the trip and then soon they head into the Rustbucket where Max, Ben, and Gwen are. Les and Max sit in front with Max in the driver's seat. Stephen and Gwen sit at the booth next to each other with Ben and Ashley sitting across from them. Ben is leaning against the wall as Stephen and Gwen are looking at Gwen's laptop. It takes around a day to arrive to Rapid City, South Dakota. As they arrive to South Dakota Ben notices something strange as he reads a magazine.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on over there?" Ben asks.

The others all look at Rapid City, South Dakota.

"I'm sure the local authorities have the situation well in hand," Max replies.

"I hope so," Stephen states, "Many people can be in trouble."

Ben and Stephen see a huge explosion coming from Rapid City.

"Looks like it's hero time!" Ben states.

"Alright," Stephen says.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix.

"Ben I don't think that's the best idea," Max admits.

"Time to turn on the Heatblast on these guys," Ben says.

Stephen and Ben slam down their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Mount Lava as Ben becomes Heatblast. Heatblast is a Pyronite that is a magma-based life form whose body is composed of brown and red rocks with lava inside. His head is completely fiery. His body is extremely hot, making touching him very damaging without protection. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. While under the influence of a cold, his fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cyrokinetic powers. Both Heatblast and Mount Lava exit the Rustbucket and then shoot fire down to launch themselves into the air. Heatblast and Mount Lava arrive in Rapid City and shoot fire at these robots that are attacking the city. Both Heatblast and Mount Lava land on the street as the citizens run around scared.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone with real firepower?" Heatblast asks.

"Oh man we didn't mean all at once," Mount Lava says.

Heatblast and Mount Lava look around at all the robots.

"Why do I get the feeling you were expecting us?" Heatblast asks.

Heatblast and Mount Lava shoot fire out of their hands at all the robots destroying them all. Soon a laser net traps both Heatblast and Mount Lava against a wall. The two see a spiky ball that rolls and stops in front of them. The spike ball then begins to open.

"Huh?" Mount Lava questions.

Soon a huge alien steps outside of the spike ball.

"You!" Heatblast says, "You're the alien from my visions."

"At last we meet," the alien says, "The being that has caused me so much trouble."

"Who are you?" Mount Lava asks.

"I am Vilgax," Vilgax replies, "And I have come for the Omnitrix."

"And I'm guessing you're not with the good guys," Heatblast says.

Heatblast and Mount Lava melt their way out of the trap and jump and slam their fists into Vilgax and then punch at him. Vilgax does not move one inch. Vilgax grabs both Heatblast and Mount Lava and tosses them. Heatblast and Mount Lava fly through buildings and land on the ground covered with rubble. Heatblast and Mount Lava break from the rubble.

"Okay this guy's really tough," Mount Lava explains.

Vilgax jumps from his spot and lands close to Heatblast and Mount Lava.

"We got to slow him down," Heatblast says.

Heatblast and Mount Lava melt the road causing Vilgax to fall. Heatblast and Mount Lava then walk to Vilgax. The Rustbucket soon appears driving towards Heatblast and Mount Lava.

"No!" Max says, "It can't be."

"Not so tough when you can't move," Mount Lava questions, "Are you?"

The Rustbucket appears in front of Heatblast and Mount Lava. Gwen opens the door.

"Guys Grandpa says to get in now!" Gwen announces.

"What are you talking about?" Heatblast asks, "I'm just about to kick alien butt."

Both Omnitrixes start beeping and time out.

"Benjamin, Stephen," Max says, "Get in!"

Ben and Stephen get inside and close the door. Max then drives off.

"Believe me when I say," Max states, "You do not want to pick a fight with Vilgax."

"Uh, how do you know his name is Vilgax?" Stephen asks.

"Grandpa what aren't you telling us?" Gwen asks.

Something starts shooting at the Rustbucket causing Stephen, Ben, and Gwen to fly into the back. Ben opens the blinds and they look out with Ashley.

"Two robot goons closing in fast!" Ashley shouts.

"Hold on!" Max states.

Max turns the Rustbucket to avoid the shots.

"We can't keep this up forever," Les implies.

"Things are going to get a whole lot worse if we don't get to Mount Rushmore," Max explains.

Stephen and Ben start losing control and falling as Gwen and Ashley sit at the booth.

"Why what's at Mount Rushmore?" Gwen asks.

"Gwen this is not the time to explain," Max replies, "You're going to have to trust me."

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix.

"Well we aren't going down without a fight," Ben states.

Ben and Stephen slam down their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Dragonfly as Ben becomes Stinkfly. Stinkfly is a Lepidopterran alien whose wings allow him to move at high speeds in the air and dodge attacks just as quickly. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself.

"Yes!" Dragonfly says.

Dragonfly and Stinkfly walk to the door of the Rustbucket.

"Guys wait!" Les says.

Dragonfly and Stinkfly fly to the two robots avoiding their shots. Dragonfly lands on one as Stinkfly lands on another. The one robot goes to shoot Stinkfly but Dragonfly strikes the gun causing the robot to explode after Dragonfly flew off. Stinkfly strikes the jet of the robot causing the robot to lose control and crash. Dragonfly and Stinkfly go to the crashed robot.

"Float like a butterfly but sting like a Stinkfly," Stinkfly says.

Vilgax jumps both Dragonfly and Stinkfly who fly off. Vilgax has a hold of both Dragonfly and Stinkfly's tail.

"Give me the Omnitrix," Vilgax says.

Dragonfly and Stinkfly spit mucus at Vilgax causing Vilgax to crash into the road below. Vilgax jumps back up but misses both Dragonfly and Stinkfly.

"Who is this guy?" Dragonfly asks.

Vilgax lands in front of the Rustbucket so Max turns around and drives away from Vilgax.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asks, "We have to help Stephen and Ben."

"We will, but first, we'll need to get some special help," Max replies.

"Let me guess," Les says, "At Mount Rushmore?"

Max doesn't reply.

"Grandpa you're really freaking me out," Gwen announces.

Vilgax runs after both Dragonfly and Stinkfly and then jumps and grabs a hold of the two. They crash into a building. Vilgax stands up holding both Dragonfly and Stinkfly.

"I grow tired of this," Vilgax states.

Vilgax touches Stinkfly's Omnitrix reverting him back to normal.

"Hey how'd you do that?" Ben asks.

Dragonfly's Omnitrix times out reverting him back to normal.

"Two Omnitrixes?" Vilgax questions, "Impossible. Wait a second; the Omnitrixes are in the hands of mere children?"

Vilgax goes to touch both Stephen and Ben's Omnitrix but gets blasted back.

"It appears the Omnitrixes have already merged with your own DNA," Vilgax announces.

Vilgax walks towards both Ben and Stephen who get up and run away. Vilgax catches both Stephen and Ben.

"I uh, don't suppose that means you're gonna let us go, does it?" Stephen asks.

"Hardly," Vilgax replies.

The spike ball rolls to Vilgax and opens up. Vilgax tosses both Ben and Stephen in and then gets in himself. The spike ball then rolls off. The Rustbucket is now driving up a path along Mount Rushmore.

"I don't think tourists are allowed on this road," Les explains.

"We're not tourist," Max announces, "We're tenants."

Max stops at a road closed sign and then pushes a button on the bottom of his dashboard. The Rustbucket goes down an elevator to a secret underground lab. Max, Ashley, Les, and Gwen get out of the Rustbucket and then walk around the lab. Max comes to this storage drawer and presses a button. Max searches through the drawers. In each drawer is a different weapon.

"That's it!" Gwen states, "I am not taking another step until you tell me what's going on!"

"Why aren't we out helping Ben and Stephen?" Ashley asks, "What is this place and how do you know about that alien guy who's after Ben and Stephen?"

Max puts on some type of tech outfit.

"Well it's kind of complicated but let's just say…" Max goes to say.

Max pulls out a huge gun. Vilgax, Stephen, and Ben are in Vilgax's ship.

"Children," Vilgax says, "I should have suspected as much. The Omnitrix being used as a play toy.

Ben and Stephen are trapped.

"Hey I have saved a lot of people by going hero!" Ben states.

"You both hold the keys to a power struggle so ancient, so vast," Vilgax explains, "It is beyond your feeble comprehension. Picture an entire army each in command of an Omnitrix and all at my command. I will be invincible. I will rule the universe! And the only thing standing between me and my destiny is you two."

Sharp metal instruments appear below Ben and Stephen. Exiting the secret lab and returning to the surface is the Rustbucket.

"This weapon is keyed into Vilgax's biosignature," Max explains, "Hopefully it will take him down for good this time."

The Rustbucket drives off down Mount Rushmore.

"This time?" Les asks.

"There's a small red button under that cabinet," Max announces, "Press it."

Les opens the cabinet and presses the red button opening a map in front of him.

"GPS-assisted tracking system," Max states, "It's locked on the watch's signal. You navigate."

Back in Vilgax's ship Ben and Stephen struggle to break free.

"Prepare for takeoff," Vilgax says, "Once we are in orbit I will finally have the pleasure of destroying this miserable planet once and for all!"

The Rustbucket arrives close to Vilgax's ship.

"There's the spaceship!" Gwen states.

"We have to get aboard," Max explains.

"Get aboard?" Ashley questions, "How?"

Max activates a special feature and then presses a red button. The Rustbucket transforms and flies off the hill which causes Gwen and Ashley to scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Vilgax pulls out a laser sword gun and walks towards Ben and Stephen. Vilgax goes to cut off the Omnitrixes but the Rustbucket bursts into the spaceship and rams Vilgax into the wall. Max gets out of the Rustbucket with his gun.

"Warning!" a robot states, "Hull breach. Power surge."

"Claws of my grandson and his friend Vilgax," Max says.

"Grandpa?" Ben questions.

Vilgax stares at Max.

"Tennyson," Vilgax says.

Max shoots and hits Vilgax sending him through the wall. Max drops the gun and runs to Stephen and Ben with Les.

"Max you know this guy?" Stephen asks.

"It's a long story," Max replies.

Both machines start malfunctioning changing Stephen and Ben between aliens. XLR8 to Crystalclear and Diamondhead.

"What's going?" Diamondhead goes to asks.

From Crystalclear and Diamondhead to Liger and Wildmutt. Wildmutt is a Vulpimancer that appears to be like a big, orange dog with no eyes or tail. His teeth are much defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in vision's place, which is aided by three nostrils located on each side of his neck.

"The power surge must have affected the watch," Les replies.

From Liger and Wildmutt to Forbidden and Fourarms. Forbidden and Fourarms break out of the machine as Vilgax's ship rises up into orbit. Gwen and Ashley exit the Rustbucket as Forbidden and Fourarms throw the machine that had them trapped. Soon lasers shoot at Gwen and Ashley.

"Look out!" Gwen yells.

Gwen and Ashley run to avoid the lasers. Robots appear in the room that Forbidden and Fourarms attack. Gwen, Max, Les, and Ashley run to avoid the robots. Forbidden and Fourarms turn into Dark Prince and Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite ghost-like alien. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. This skin is removable, which will reveal Ghostfreak's tentacles. Ghostfreak has intangibility and invisibility accompanied by an inverted color scheme and transparency. Dark Prince is an Ectonurite ghost-like alien. He has black skin with redlines running all over him. This skin is removable, which will reveal Dark Prince's tentacles. Dark Prince has intangibility and invisibility accompanied by an inverted color scheme and transparency. Ghostfreak and Dark Prince end up missing the robots.

"Oh man," Ghostfreak says.

Ghostfreak and Dark Prince change again this time into Grey Matter and Dodgem. Grey Matter is a Galvan that is a gray-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien, only six inches tall with large green eyes with little minus sign like pupils. Grey Matter wears a white jump suit with a line going down it. Grey Matter's size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. Grey Matter crawls into one robot and starts taking it apart as Dodgem rolls into some robots.

"A little alien-know-how and the coast is toast," Grey Matter states.

Grey Matter jumps onto another robot and changes into Upgrade. Upgrade is a Galvanic Mechamorph that has black skin with green robotic lines all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye. Upgrade has the ability to reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of mechanical solid at will. His internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and possess any technology within reach by spreading over it like solid, enhancing it far beyond its original design. Dodgem changes into Mechaniczilla. Gwen and Ashley look around at the robots. Upgrade has taken control of a robot. Mechaniczilla is wrapping his body around robots.

"Try picking on someone your own size," Mechaniczilla says.

Mechaniczilla crushes some robots as Upgrade spins around and crushes more robots. Soon Vilgax's ship ends up falling down to Earth. Max uses his gun to attack some robots.

"I got to get this ship under control," Max says.

Max runs off as Upgrade and Mechaniczilla walk by.

"He can fly a spaceship?" Upgrade asks.

Mechaniczilla and Upgrade get hit as Ashley, Les, and Gwen hide.

"At this point nothing surprises me," Les admits.

Max starts programming the spaceship but Vilgax grabs him and tosses him to a hole in the spaceship. Vilgax goes to crush Max with his foot. Mechaniczilla and Upgrade hold off the robots.

"Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen shout.

"Your weapon won't help Tennyson," Vilgax says, "As you can see I'm much stronger than in our last encounter."

Mechaniczilla and Upgrade explode a robot and then Upgrade runs to Vilgax.

"No!" Upgrade yells.

Upgrade and Vilgax fly out of the spaceship. Gwen, Mechaniczilla, Les, and Ashley run to the hole. Mechaniczilla jumps out of the ship.

"Ben!" Mechaniczilla, Les, Mike, Ashley, and Gwen shout.

Upgrade and Vilgax fall through the air but Upgrade turns his body into a parachute like shape to slow his fall down. Upgrade floats to Mount Rushmore but turns into Ripjaws. Ripjaws is a Piscciss Vilann that shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fish tail to legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility and can also withstand very strong water pressure. His luminescent angler allows him to see in dark areas. Mechaniczilla ends up turning into Poisonivy and grips Mount Rushmore next to Ripjaws. Ripjaws is holding on the nose of the statue.

"Oh sometimes I hate this watch," Ripjaws says.

The ship keeps falling to Earth as Max starts working on the controls with Ashley, Gwen, and Les standing by his side.

"We got to get out of here," Les implies.

Ripjaws and Poisonivy are climbing the statue as Ripjaws starts slowing down.

"Ben what's wrong?" Poisonivy asks.

"Can't breathe," Ripjaws replies, "Need water."

Ripjaws falls down and flips over as Vilgax jumps to both Ripjaws and Poisonivy.

"You are a slippery little fish-child and flytrap," Vilgax announces, "But no longer."

Vilgax goes to grab the Omnitrixes but both Ripjaws and Poisonivy turn into XLR8.

"We can still give you a run for your money," XLR8 (Stephen) says.

Both XLR8 run off.

"You can't hide from me forever, boy," Vilgax states.

Both XLR8 run up behind Vilgax.

"Wasn't planning on it," XLR8 (Ben) admits, "Peek-a-boo."

Both XLR8 run into Vilgax and stop.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," XLR8 (Stephen) says.

Both XLR8 fall to their knees.

"For the two of you there is no tomorrow," Vilgax declares.

Vilgax grows his arms larger and slams down but misses both XLR8 destroying Theodore Roosevelt's head. Vilgax throws punches at both XLR8 and misses every time.

"You can't escape me!" Vilgax yells.

Both XLR8 go to scratch Vilgax but Vilgax catches both and throws them against stone. Both XLR8 change forms. Ben into Diamondhead and Stephen into Crystalclear.

"Special delivery!" Crystalclear shouts.

Crystalclear and Diamondhead shoot diamonds and crystals at Vilgax. Vilgax breaks the diamonds and so Diamondhead and Crystalclear punch Vilgax but break their hands.

"Oh man, guess I should have seen that coming," Diamondhead says.

Diamondhead and Crystalclear grow their hands back but Vilgax grabs the two and slams them into Mount Rushmore. Diamondhead turns into Ghostfreak as Crystalclear turns into Dark Prince. Vilgax misses both.

"Yes," Ghostfreak says, "Sometimes I love this watch."

Ghostfreak and Dark Prince fade into Mount Rushmore. Vilgax turns around to see his ship flying by him. The ship crashes into the ground as the Rustbucket drives through it.

"Better hang on to something," Max states, "This may get a little bumpy."

Gwen and Ashley duck in the booths. The Rustbucket blasts through walls inside the spaceship and then out of the ship. Dark Prince and Ghostfreak come out of Mount Rushmore.

"Don't switch on me now," Dark Prince says.

Dark Prince and Ghostfreak see Vilgax's ship has crashed.

"Oh no!" Ghostfreak states.

Dark Prince and Ghostfreak fly to the spaceship. Max lifts his head from the steering wheel.

"Is everyone alright?" Max asks.

"I think we are," Ashley replies.

"At times like this going back to school doesn't seem so bad," Gwen admits.

A crash is heard from outside the Rustbucket so everyone looks back.

"Ben, Stephen?" Ashley, Gwen, Les, and Max question.

Vilgax starts walking towards the Rustbucket. Ghostfreak and Dark Prince hear a crash and then see the Rustbucket. The two enter the Rustbucket.

"Grandpa, Gwen?" Ghostfreak questions.

"Dad, Ashley?" Dark Prince questions.

Ghostfreak and Dark Prince exit the back of the Rustbucket and see Vilgax holding Les, Max, Ashley, and Gwen.

"No!" Ghostfreak and Dark Prince say.

Ghostfreak and Dark Prince change again and this time into Wildmutt and Liger.

"It's your choice," Vilgax announces, "You or them."

Wildmutt and Liger lower their head as Vilgax walks towards them. Vilgax drops Ashley, Gwen, Max, and Les and then touches both Omnitrixes reverting Wildmutt and Liger back to normal.

"How noble," Vilgax says.

Vilgax carries both Stephen and Ben to his ship. Max, Les, Ashley, and Gwen come to senses.

"Vilgax no," Max states, "Don't go back in there!"

Vilgax hops into his ship which takes off.

"Foolish earthling why would I?" Vilgax goes to question, "The autodestruct launch sequence has been initiated?"

Vilgax drops both Ben and Stephen and runs off to stop the destruct launch.

"Tennyson!" Vilgax shouts, "You are the thorn in my side."

Ben and Stephen get up and shoot Vilgax with the gun Max used earlier.

"Guess it runs in the family," Ben states.

Ben and Stephen run off as Vilgax pushes a machine off of him.

"Commencing self-destruct launch," the machine says.

"No!" Vilgax yells.

Ben and Stephen run for the hole and activate their Omnitrix. Ben becomes Heatblast as Stephen becomes Mount Lava. The ship explodes as Mount Lava and Heatblast ride down to the ground. Les, Max, Gwen, and Ashley run to where Heatblast and Mount Lava landed. Stephen and Ben look back at the others.

"Not bad for a doofus," Gwen says crossing her arms.

"Grandpa we need to talk," Ben says.

They all look up to the sky and see fire falling to the ground.

"How about we get these three back to Ohio before we do," Max announces.

"How about Stephen stays with us to help fight aliens," Gwen implies.

"I would so love too," Stephen says.

"Stephen I don't think your mother would enjoy that," Les explains.

"Well let's get you guys home then," Max says.

"All man," Ben says, "I was hoping to have at least someone normal travel with us."

By the next day the Rustbucket arrives at Boardman, Ohio near Bonnie's apartment.

"Well this is where we go our separate ways," Max says.

"It was nice meeting you all," Stephen says.

"Yeah it also was fun even if Vilgax attacked us," Ben admits.

"I hope to see you again Stephen," Gwen states.

Gwen gives Stephen a hug making the two blush.

"Well guys take care," Les says.

"Oh Stephen and before I forget you should be careful out there," Max announces, "There still are many more aliens to fight."

"Don't worry about my cousin," Ashley declares, "He can handle himself pretty well."

Max, Ben, and Gwen smile as Stephen, Les, and Ashley exit the Rustbucket and wave by as the Rustbucket drives off.


	8. Chapter 8 (Kidnapped)

Since it is night Stephen, Les, and Ashley head inside and to bed while the Rustbucket drives off to a new destination. Now Ben is in the front seat with Max as Gwen is in the booth on the laptop.

"Man that was so much fun," Ben admits.

"I actually have to agree for once Ben," Max says.

Gwen is looking through picture she has taken on her laptop of her and Stephen.

"Stephen sure is cute," Gwen announces.

"Someone has a crush now don't we?" Max asks.

"Ew gross!" Ben yells laughing.

"I do not!" Gwen yells.

Ben and Max laugh as the Rustbucket drives off. Days go by and it soon becomes Friday. Stephen and the family again are at Cedar Point.

"I'm surprised Cedar Point reopened so early," Shalimar says, "Especially after what happened last time."

"Yeah and that was all over the news," Mike explains.

"Well let's try to have some fun today before I take Stephen home," Les states.

"Yeah," Stephen says.

Like before the family consisting of Stephen, Les, Mike, Ashley, Bonnie, and Shalimar all ride the roller coasters and some thrills ride. After a while before the park closed the sea creature that attacked early rises from its cage and heads straight for Stephen. Everyone in the park starts freaking out and heading for the exit.

"Not again," Stephen says.

Stephen activates the Omnitrix and becomes Upgrade.

"Wait how did I become Upgrade?" Upgrade asks, "I didn't have this one from before? And to think about it I also didn't have Dark Prince"

Upgrade shrugs it off and takes control of some rides to attack the sea creature. Before ten minutes the sea creature is again sent back into Lake Erie where Upgrade now creates a steel barrier surrounding the sea creature.

"Now that should hold it," Upgrade says.

"How did you become that alien?" Mike asks.

"I'm not sure but I became a new one Tuesday as well," Upgrade replies.

"So since you now have twelve new aliens can you stay alien for twelve minutes?" Ashley asks.

The Omnitrix times of reverting Upgrade back to normal.

"Nope because ten minutes just has passed," Stephen replies.

The family laughs and then heads out of the park. On Sunday, Les drives Stephen back to Pennsylvania for the remaining of the summer vacation Stephen has before school starts up again. The next week starting tomorrow is the vacation of Ruth so on July twenty-second which is the day before Ruth's birthday, Stephen, twelve year old Kenneth Cosimo Cravotta, Ruth, and thirty-seven year old Cosimo Cravotta are at the BY Park. Cosimo is Stephen' step dad as Kenny is Stephen's brother. Also at the BY Park are Ben, Gwen, and Max. Ruth and Cosimo are at the second pavilion as Max and Gwen are at the first. Gwen is on her laptop. Now Ben is playing football with himself as Kenny and Stephen are playing football together. As Ben throws his play into the air it flies and hits Gwen's laptop.

"Watch where you throw that think you dweeb!" Gwen yells.

Stephen recognizes Gwen's voice and turns to see her flipping on Ben.

"Oh brother there she goes again," Stephen says.

"Huh?" Kenny questions catching the football.

Kenny turns around and notices Gwen, Ben, and Max.

"You know them?" Kenny asks.

"Yep they are Max, Ben, and Gwen," Stephen replies, "I met them back in Ohio on Monday I think it was."

"Okay," Kenny says not caring.

"I'm going to go talk to them," Stephen says, "I'll be right back."

"Good because I really have to go to piss," Kenny states.

Stephen rolls his eyes and walks towards the first pavilion as Kenny throws his football towards the second pavilion and then runs to the restroom. Ben, Gwen, and Max see Kenny running to the restroom.

"Someone really has to go bad," Max says.

Ben and Gwen laugh as Stephen comes to them.

"Long time no see?" Stephen questions.

Max, Ben, and Gwen see Stephen. Ben and Gwen smile big. Ben goes to Stephen first but Gwen pushes Ben out of the way and hugs Stephen.

"Oh my god it's really you!" Gwen states.

"Wow it's great seeing you again too Gwen," Stephen says.

Gwen lets go of Stephen and blushes as Stephen then hugs her back.

"I missed you," Stephen says.

Gwen now blushes even more as Stephen lets her go. Max goes to Stephen.

"Well if it isn't my grandchildren's new best friend and maybe boyfriend in Gwen's case," Max states.

"Grandpa!" Gwen yells.

Stephen laughs and blushes as Gwen just blushes. Ben ignores the fact Gwen pushed him.

"So Stephen have you found any more aliens?" Ben asks.

"Plenty," Stephen replies, "I also have unlocked a few more aliens as well.

"Cool same here," Ben announces.

All of a sudden a huge black cloud forms and brings forth a dark shadow. The dark shadow grabs Ruth and Cosimo. Kenny has now just exited the restroom and notices the dark shadow holding Ruth and Cosimo.

"Mom! Dad!" Kenny yells.

Kenny runs to Dark Shadow as Stephen turns around and sees the dark shadow holding Ruth and Cosimo.

"What the heck?" Stephen questions, "Let them go now!"

"No one tells Dark Shadow what to do!" Dark Shadow yells.

"It's hero time, Stephen," Ben says.

Stephen shakes his head in agree. Both Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Gwen runs into the Rustbucket and grabs her spell book and comes back out. Ben transforms into Fourarms as Stephen turns into Forbidden. Dark Shadow smiles evilly at Forbidden and Fourarms and goes to grab the two.

"Ben and Stephen be careful," Max says.

Max runs into the Rustbucket as Gwen goes behind Fourarms and Forbidden. Dark Shadow starts walking towards Fourarms, Forbidden, and Gwen.

"Teewat Legora," Gwen says.

The magic spell that creates a blue-colored whirlwind that attacks Dark Shadow but Dark Shadow annoys it so Fourarms and Forbidden tackle Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow falls down to the ground causing Gwen to lose her balance and grip of her spell book so Kenny catches Gwen before she could fully fall.

"Where is my brother?" Kenny asks.

"That's him with my cousin," Gwen replies pointing.

Kenny stares and sees Fourarms and Forbidden and looks confused.

"Let's say your brother's watch as alien DNA in it and so he can become any alien he wants," Gwen announces.

Now that Dark Shadow is down on the ground Forbidden and Fourarms attack Dark Shadow by punching him. Dark Shadow quickly gets up and bored with Forbidden and Fourarms so he grabs them both and tosses them into the pond.

"If you want to see your parents again you must first meet me again by traveling around this area," Dark Shadow explains laughing evilly.

Dark Shadow fades with Ruth and Cosimo. Coming from the pond are Fourarms and Forbidden who fall onto the ground and pass out reverting them back to normal. Max runs out of the Rustbucket and grabs both Ben and Stephen.

"Come with me to the Rustbucket," Max says.

"The what?" Kenny asks.

"My Grandpa's RV," Gwen replies.

Max runs into the Rustbucket with Kenny and Gwen behind them. Max lays Ben and Stephen down in the bed. Gwen sits next to Stephen as Kenny leans against a wall. Max is going through the Rustbucket to see if he can get a signal on Dark Shadow. Soon Ben and Stephen wake up with Kenny and Gwen staring at them. Ben and Stephen get crept out.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to scare you," Kenny admits laughing.

"How are you guys?" Gwen asks.

"We've been better," Stephen and Ben reply.

"That's good," Max says coming to Ben and Stephen, "So why do you think Dark Shadow kidnapped your parents Stephen?

"I'm not sure," Stephen replies, "Mostly the aliens target me because of my Omnitrix."

"Well this alien must be smart and instead targeted your parents so you would easily give up the Omnitrix," Gwen announces.

"That won't happen with me helping," Ben states.

Stephen smiles for Ben's kindness.

"So where could Dark Shadow have gone?" Kenny asks.

"I'm trying to pick up a signal on him but can't right now," Max replies.

The alarm goes off so Max runs to the front.

"Okay there is a strong signal in Irwin, Pennsylvania," Max says, "Buckle in."

Max gets into the driver's seat as Kenny sits in the front with him. Stephen and Gwen sit down in the booth next to each other as Ben sits opposite of them. Max drives to Irwin from Trafford and ends up getting stuck in traffic before fully arriving to Irwin. Inside Irwin there are people running everything just to get away from this acidic mutated pumpkin but the pumpkin is eating them all.

"Looks like this is where we stop," Max says.

Ben and Stephen get out of the booth.

"Well I guess Stephen and I will have to go out on our own," Ben states.

Ben and Stephen activate their Omnitrix and become XLR8. Both XLR8 exit the Rustbucket.

"Hold on!" Max yells.


	9. Chapter 9

"Race you there," XLR8 (Ben) says.

"You're on," XLR8 (Stephen) says.

Both XLR8 race to Irwin from the top of every vehicle while in Irwin the Pumpkin as cleared out the street it is on. Back with both XLR8, Ben is behind Stephen.

"Ben, you're falling behind," XLR8 (Stephen) states.

"Try going over the large trucks," XLR8 (Ben) declares.

"No thanks I'll take the cars instead," XLR8 (Stephen) says.

Soon both XLR8 arrive to the pumpkin.

"Big pumpkin," XLR8 (Ben) says.

"Let's make some pumpkin pie," XLR8 (Stephen) announces.

The XLR8 changes aliens. Ben becomes Heatblast as Stephen becomes Mount Lava.

"Yo Pumpkin, eat fire!" Heatblast states.

The pumpkin turns around and gets hit with fire from the hands of Heatblast.

"How about a little lava to thirst your quench for human blood?" Mount Lava questions.

Mount Lava pours Lava into the pumpkin's mouth. The pumpkin becomes angered and annoyed.

"So you two are the Omnitrix holders?" the pumpkin asks.

"Yeah and you're point?" Heatblast asks.

"This will be so easy for me," the pumpkin replies.

"We should be saying that," Mount Lava says.

Mount Lava moves his eyes to signal Heatblast. Heatblast sneaks behind the pumpkin as Mount Lava distracts the pumpkin.

"So you think you're stronger than me?" the pumpkin asks.

"Not now but he is," Mount Lava replies, "Now Ben!"

Heatblast changes into Way Big and smashes the pumpkin into a pie.

"Delicious," Mount Lava says, "That was awesome Ben."

"I know because I'm bad," Way Big says.

Mount Lava laughs as both Omnitrixes time out. The Rustbucket soon appears next to Stephen and Ben.

"Ben do you ever listen to Grandpa?" Gwen asks opening the door.

Ben shrugs as Stephen and Ben get inside the Rustbucket. Soon it becomes night as Max is driving back to Trafford.

"Are there any places for us to sleep?" Kenny asks yawning.

"Yeah there are bunk beds back there and the booth can be turned into a bed as well," Max replies.

Max parks the Rustbucket in front of Stephen's apartment. Max, Ben, Gwen, Stephen, and Kenny head to bed. Ben is on the top bunk as Gwen is on the bottom. Max gets into his bed as Kenny and Stephen take the bed from the booth. Soon Max, Ben, and Kenny fall asleep but Stephen struggles to fall asleep.

"Stephen come here," Gwen whispers.

Stephen gets out of the bed and goes to Gwen who is patting her bed. Stephen sits down next to her as Gwen stays down.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks.

"I need to find my parents now," Stephen replies.

"Stephen we need sleep so we can do that," Gwen states, "If we don't have energy we surely won't be able to save them."

Stephen frowns at the comment so Gwen moves over in her bed.

"Come on sleep next to me," Gwen says, "Maybe that will help cheer you up."

Stephen blushes.

"How?" Stephen asks.

"Just do it silly," Gwen replies.

Stephen smiles at Gwen who is smiling back. Stephen lies down next to Gwen and stares at her. The two then fall asleep together. In the morning, Max wakes up and starts making eggs and bacon. Soon the others wake up and so they all have breakfast and right as they finish breakfast the alarm goes off so Max again runs to the front.

"The next target is at Kennywood Park," Max announces.

Stephen, Ben, Gwen, and Kenny quickly clean the dishes as Max drives off to Kennywood. After dishes Kenny sits in the front with Max as Ben, Stephen, and Gwen go back to their spots. Soon they arrive to Kennywood and rush in seeing a mutated rat that has come from the Exterminator. While the team ran into Kennywood everyone else was heading for the exit.

"It's hero time," Stephen says.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen turns into Dodgem as Ben turns into Cannonbolt.

"It's time to roll," Cannonbolt says.

"Statuea," Gwen says.

Gwen immobilizes the mutant rat using a blue wave as Cannonbolt and Dodgem ram into the rat. The rat soon falls into the Pittsburgh Plunge crushing it.

"Try avoiding the rides!" Max yells.

"Metum Quix," Gwen says.

Gwen causes the rat to be lifted in air while being covered in a blue aura. Again Dodgem and Cannonbolt hit the rat but this time the sea creature blows Dodgem and Cannonbolt into the Pitt Fall. Dodgem and Cannonbolt knock the Pitt Fall down.

"Minimal damage," Dodgem says, "What don't you understand about that you stupid rat."

The rat gets angry at Stephen's comment.

"Metum Quix!" Gwen yells.

Again Gwen causes the rat to be lifted in air while being covered in a blue aura but this time the rat breaks out and rushes to Dodgem and Cannonbolt.

"I think you angered it," Cannonbolt says.

"Kemo Char!" Gwen yells.

Gwen shoots multiple blasts of blue glowing energy from her hands at the rat but the rat ignores it and continues towards Dodgem. Cannonbolt rolls through the water and for the rat but the rat whips Cannonbolt with its tail into the Phantom's Revenge. Max and Kenny run to Cannonbolt. The rat continues to Dodgem.

"Uh oh," Dodgem says.

The rat goes to eat Dodgem but Dodgem rolls off.

"Turn this rat into cat food!" Dodgem yells.

"Merchcus Veridactus," Gwen says.

Gwen creates a blue energy beam that hits the rat's legs tripping it.

"Apendija Rigoria," Gwen now says.

Gwen retracts stretched appendages on the rat and immobilizes it for short periods of time. Dodgem and Cannonbolt roll into the rat and send it back into the Exterminator.

"Take that you mouse," Cannonbolt says.

The rat shoots acid at Cannonbolt and Dodgem having both fly and crash into the Whip.

"Thanatis Icatis Exodus," Gwen says.

Gwen lifts the rat up with Thanatis a tornado that attacks the rat and carries it away into the Monongahela River. Both Omnitrixes time out and revert Forbidden and Cannonbolt back. Gwen, Ben, and Stephen walk to Max and Kenny who are near the Swings.

"That thing sure didn't like me," Dodgem says rubbing his back.

"We'll you kept insulting it bro," Kenny states.

"We should head back to the Rustbucket to see if it picked up any new signs of aliens," Max explains.

The team runs back to the Rustbucket. As they enter the Rustbucket the alarm is going off so Max gets into the driver's seat as Kenny sits in the front with him.

"Alright the next alien is at," Max goes to say.

"Trafford Middle School," Kenny states.

"What?" Stephen questions.

Stephen, Ben, and Gwen get into the booth as Max drives off for Trafford Middle School in Trafford. The team finally arrives to Trafford Middle School where they see Rob, Rick, and twenty-seven year old Timothy Savinda. Tim is Stephen and Kenny's uncle. The team exits the Rustbucket.

"What are you three doing here?" Stephen asks.

"We decided to visit you during summer," Tim replies.

"Who are these people?" Ben asks.

"Oh yeah," Stephen says.

"My name is Rob Letham and I'm the cousin of Stephen and Kenny," Rob explains.

"My name is Tim Savinda and I'm their uncle," Tim states.

"I'm all their best friend and the name is Rick Wood," Rick announces.

"Well hello my name is Max Tennyson and these two are my grandchildren," Max says.

"I'm Ben Tennyson," Ben says.

"And I'm his cousin Gwen Tennyson," Gwen declares.

Kenny notices something from inside the middle school.

"Hey there is something inside the school," Kenny announces.

"Huh?" Stephen questions.

Stephen activates the Omnitrix with Ben. Stephen becomes Forbidden and Ben becomes Fourarms.

"How?" Tim asks.

"Alien watch," Forbidden replies.

Forbidden and Fourarms go to the doors of the middle school are break them down. Forbidden and Fourarms go inside the school and revert back to normal. The others soon join them. Kenny notices the same figure running through the school but to the cafeteria.

"After it!" Kenny yells.

The team runs down to the cafeteria and surrounds the figure.

"Stop right there," Max says.

The figure turns around in the corner.

"Please don't hurt me," the voice says, "I can't get out of here, and I was dragged in here too."

"Who are you?" Stephen asks.

The figure shows who they are. A ten year old girl.

"The name is Ciara Fiore," Ciara replies.

"What dragged you in here?" Ben asks.

Behind everyone is a huge, poisonous black snake. Rick looks back and sees the snake.

"Could it be long, scaly, and huge?" Rick asks.

The others turn around and see the snake. They all get hit into a wall.


	10. Chapter 10

"How can something that big fit inside this small building?" Rob asks.

"Don't know but it isn't going to be in here for long," Stephen replies.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Liger as Ben becomes Wildmutt. The two both charge for the snake and bite at it as well as scratch it. The snake whips them back.

"Skadiggeteth Metalarka," Gwen says.

Gwen lifts heavy tables and throws them at the snake as Rob, Rick, and Tim watch amazed. Max and Kenny run to the doors and try to open them.

"They won't budge!" Kenny yells.

Liger and Wildmutt get up and shakes their head. Liger and Wildmutt then run to the doors and break them down.

"Alright everyone out!" Max yells.

Max, Kenny, Gwen, Rob, Tim, and Rick exit the school and the snake goes to follow but Liger and Wildmutt attack the snake and end up finally killing it and so they drag it outside.

"You got stronger cuz," Rob says, "I'm proud of you."

Liger and Wildmutt toss the snake in the woods. The Omnitrix then times out and reverts them back to normal.

"We should be going," Max says.

"How come?" Tim asks.

"Let's say this alien kidnapped mom and dad," Stephen replies.

"Do you know where they are?" Rick asks.

Kenny and Stephen shake their head so Rob puts his hand on Stephen's shoulder.

"Cuz I know you'll find them," Rob says, "Especially with these guys with you."

Stephen smiles.

"We'll see you around," Rick says, "Take care and good luck."

Rick, Tim, and Rob head up the hill and then down the steps. The team heads back into the Rustbucket. The sun starts to set so the Rustbucket drives to Stephen's apartment after eating at Burger King. The team is now asleep. Max in his bed, Kenny in the booth bed, Ben on the top bunk, and Gwen with Stephen on the bottom bunk. In the morning the alarm goes off so Max gets up and rushes to the front.

"Alright everyone get up!" Max yells.

Stephen, Kenny, Ben, and Gwen wake up.

"What's up Grandpa?" Ben asks.

"We got another alien in Turtle Creek," Max replies.

Max gets into the driver's seat as Kenny goes into the front next to him. Ben stays in his bed as Stephen and Gwen go to the booth. The Rustbucket drives off to Turtle Creek and arrive near a factory so the team goes inside.

"Why would an alien be in here?" Gwen asks.

"Because it's dark and cold," Max replies.

"How about we light the area?" Stephen asks.

"How about no," Kenny replies.

Ben and Stephen frown as Max notices an alien walking out the back door.

"Hurry follow me," Max says.

The team runs to the back door.

"Forever Knights," Max says.

"What are they doing?" Ben asks.

"Looks like they are trying to make a submarine or something," Max replies.

From behind the team another Forever Knight grabs Gwen.

"Help!" Gwen screams.

"Gwen!" Stephen and Ben yell.

The Forever Knight runs past Stephen, Kenny, Ben, and Max and runs to the finished submarine. Stephen and Ben run for Gwen but the submarine disappears. Ben and Stephen drop to their knees.

"No we lost her," Ben says.

"It's all my fault," Stephen states.

Max and Kenny come up from behind Ben and Stephen. Ben and Stephen start crying.

"What will they do to her?" Ben asks.

"We won't be finding out because we are going to save her," Max replies.

From inside the factory more Forever Knights come out and surround the team.

"Or not," Kenny says.

"You guys handle these Forever Knights, we'll go save Gwen," Ben says.

"Actually Ben you stay here and help," Stephen declares, "I'll get Gwen."

Ben looks at Stephen in shock as Stephen smiles. Ben smiles back and then the two activate their Omnitrix. Ben becomes Heatblast as Stephen turns into Great Black. Great Black is a Magnis Nigris that is a humanoid shark and is the height of Stephen. He is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility and can also withstand very strong water pressure. Great Black uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. His powerful jaws can bite through metal. Great Black dives into Turtle Creek and races for the submarine as Heatblast, Kenny, and Max fight the Forever Knights.

"Gwen I should have grabbed you right when the alien ran past me," Great Black thinks, "We should be with Grandpa Max and the others helping them with those aliens. Gwen I promise I'll get you and I will because well I need you and I… well really like you."

Great Black feels his heart beat fast.

"Is this feeling love?" Great Black asks.

Great Black smirks and then swims faster for the submarine. Back at the factor Heatblast is blasting the Forever Knights in Turtle Creek as Kenny and Max are kicking and tossing them into Turtle Creek.

"There are so many!" Kenny yells.

"We can take them all out," Heatblast says.

"We may end up needing Stephen and Gwen though," Max explains.

Soon Great Black ends up finding the submarine.

"Well here's the submarine," Great Black says.

Great Black hops out of Turtle Creek and examines the submarine.

"They aren't in here so where could they be?" Great Black asks.

Great Black looks around and sees an abandon building.

"Bingo," Great Black says.

Great Black starts walking towards the abandon building and when he enters the building he falls to the ground.

"Can't breathe," Great Black says, "Need water."

Great Black touches the Omnitrix and becomes Mount Lava. Mount Lava gets up onto his feet.

"Now that's more like it," Mount Lava says.

Mount Lava walks through the abandon building while back at the factory Heatblast, Kenny, and Max are struggling with the many Forever Knights that keep appearing.

"There is no end to them!" Kenny yells.

"Maybe I can stop that," Ben says.

"How?" Max asks.

Ben changes aliens and becomes Ditto. Ditto is a Splixson that is a small, child size humanoid alien. He has white skin, a black head, along with black shoulders. Ditto's hands are large with four digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on their head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and three crater like things on his waist. Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design. Ditto splits into multiply copies.

"That can defiantly help," Kenny states.

Ditto decreases the number of Forever Knights faster as Mount Lava sneaks past some Forever Knights and comes to a room with Gwen tied up.

"Gwen!" Mount Lava states.

"Stephen!" Gwen yells.

"Not so loud," Mount Lava says.

The Omnitrix times out and reverts Mount Lava back to normal. Stephen rushes to Gwen and unties her from the wall. From behind Gwen and Stephen is the Forever Knight leader Enoch.

"Stephen!" Gwen yells.

Enoch grabs Stephen and tosses him across the room.

"You aren't taking her away from us," Enoch announces, "She will make a great mate for all my alien army."

"What?" Gwen questions.

Stephen gets up onto his feet and sees the red in his Omnitrix.

"The heck she will be," Stephen declares, "She is my and she is coming with me."

Gwen smiles at Stephen.

"I'm his?" Gwen thinks.

"That's what you think," Enoch says.

Many Forever Knights come into the room. Stephen ignores them and rams into Enoch hitting him against the wall. Stephen then grabs a broken bar and breaks Gwen free.

"Gwen get out of here now," Stephen says.

"No I'm not leaving you," Gwen states.

Forever Knights start to surround Stephen and Gwen as Enoch stands up. Back at the factory all the Forever Knights have been beaten.

"Well that was a pain," Ben says.

"Now we need to find Stephen and Gwen," Max announces, "To the Rustbucket."

Max, Ben, and Kenny run to the Rustbucket and start driving along Turtle Creek to find the submarine. Back at the factory Stephen and Gwen look around at the many Forever Knights.

"Gwen forget about me and save yourself," Stephen says.

"Not Stephen you mean to much to me," Gwen states.

Stephen gets shocked and smiles.

"Stephen I can't hold this back anymore," Gwen announces, "I really like you. Yeah I know I'm young but this feeling for you is something I can't explain at all. I believe I love you."

"Isn't that cute?" Enoch asks laughing.

The Omnitrix finishes charging so Stephen activates it and becomes Badaboom. Badaboom is a Bombardian that can shoot explosive projectiles "Minibooms" from its palms that can explode on signal if in range. He can explode his own limbs and even self-destruct with the control of direction of the explosion. He can regenerate himself after full or part self-explosions by attracting back its scattered atoms. Badaboom can control magnitude of its explosions from harmless fireworks to grounding a building. He also is a good climber and decent runner.


	11. Chapter 11

"New alien?" Gwen asks.

"Oh yeah," Badaboom replies.

"None of your aliens can help you escape," Enoch states.

"How about two?" Buzzshock asks.

Buzzshock appears with Max and Kenny. Buzzshock is a Megawhatt that can pass through any electrical source with amazing speed and has the ability to manipulate electricity. Buzzshock can duplicate himself when he is cut in half or has enough power. He can also fly. Buzzshock can release sonic screams.

"Tennyson," Enoch replies.

"Now that we know each other how about you let Gwen and Stephen go?" Kenny asks.

"That will never happen," Enoch replies.

"Then looks like we'll just have to take them," Max says.

Buzzshock starts shocking the Forever Knights as Badaboom tosses Minibooms at them. Enoch goes to grab Gwen again.

"Camaflet Vaporis," Gwen says.

Gwen creates a huge amount of thick fog and vapor to be used for cover.

"Alright everyone head to the Rustbucket!" Max yells.

"Don't let them get away!" Enoch shouts.

The team runs out of the abandon building and to the Rustbucket as the Forever Knights following shooting at them. As the Rustbucket drives off both Omnitrixes time out. Kenny is in the front with Max as Stephen is next to Gwen. Buzzshock is sitting across from them but ends up heading into the backroom. Gwen and Stephen are taking pictures on Gwen's cell phone as well as Stephen's and even Gwen's laptop.

"Hey Stephen?" Gwen asks.

Stephen turns to Gwen and then Gwen kisses Stephen on the lips and takes a picture on her laptop. Stephen is surprised but kisses Gwen back. Max sees Gwen and Stephen kissing and smirks but smiles. Ben comes from the backroom and sees Gwen and Stephen kissing.

"Yuck!" Ben shouts.

Gwen and Stephen stop kissing.

"Shut you doofus!" Gwen yells.

Stephen laughs as Ben sits down at the booth.

"How could you kiss her?" Ben asks.

"She kissed me," Stephen replies, "But I can kiss her because I have feelings for her."

Kenny laughs.

"Young love," Kenny says.

Max shakes his head as the alarm again goes off.

"Where we off to now?" Ben asks.

"Monroeville Mall," Max replies.

"How do you know this area so well?" Kenny asks.

"I been around all for the fifty-five or so years of my life," Max replies.

Kenny is confused so he shrugs. The Rustbucket now is off for the Monroeville Mall. The team arrives to the Monroeville Mall and enters. Inside the Monroeville Mall there is no one and the lights are off.

"Okay the mall should be open and busy right now," Stephen says.

"Where is everyone then?" Ben asks.

Max is holding a handheld GPS.

"Maybe whatever is in here is the cause of the problem," Max replies.

"What could it be to have this place pitch dark and empty?" Kenny asks.

The GPS beeps loud and shows a colony of bats handing on the roof.

"Don't scream," Stephen says.

Gwen starts shaking and holds onto Stephen tight.

"There are so many," Ben says.

"How did they get here?" Kenny asks.

"I would like to know," Max replies.

All of a sudden, Ben randomly sneezes which wakes up all the bats. The bats fly down towards the team as Gwen screams. Ben and Stephen activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Stephenmummy as Ben becomes Benmummy. Stephenmummy and Benmummy are a Thep Khufan whose eyes and the gaps between their bandages glow green. They also have black bracers and greaves. They, being composed of bandages, can reshape their body at will. This allows them to split themselves apart to dodge attacks and reforming to counter-attack. The bats land and turn into vampires.

"Vampires?" Kenny questions, "I thought they were just made up."

"That's what you think," the vampire says, "My name is Lord Vac."

"Lord Vac?" Stephenmummy questions.

"Really?" Benmummy says.

Benmummy and Stephenmummy start laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Lord Vac shouts, "I am all powerful."

Benmummy and Stephenmummy stop laughing and look at Lord Vac and then start laughing again.

"Attack!" Lord Vac yells.

The entire army of vampires starts attacking.

"Grandpa get you and Kenny out of here with Gwen!" Benmummy states.

"Alright let's go," Max says.

Max and Kenny run off to escape the vampires but Gwen stays.

"I'm helping," Gwen says.

"Gwen I don't want you getting taken away again so just go," Stephenmummy declares.

"Stephen I'm not leaving your side ever," Gwen announces.

Stephenmummy smiles and shakes his head. Benmummy and Stephenmummy start fighting the vampires. Gwen pulls her spell book out.

"Interdamotor Elaborator," Gwen says looking at her spell book.

Gwen creates an energy blast of pure heat that turns to vampires to ash and leaves Lord Vac.

"How?" Lord Vac questions.

Stephenmummy and Benmummy move close to Lord Vac. Lord Vac starts moving back.

"Are you scared?" Stephenmummy asks.

"This will not be the last you see of Lord Vac!" Lord Vac yells.

Lord Vac turns into a bat and goes to fly off.

"Not so fast," Benmummy says.

Benmummy grabs Lord Vac and wraps him up in bandages. Lord Vac turns back into a vampire. The Omnitrixes time out and revert the two back to normal. Stephen, Ben, and Gwen move to Lord Vac.

"Where is Dark Shadow?" Stephen asks.

"You know him?" Lord Vac replies.

"Seems like you do too," Ben says.

"Spill it," Gwen states.

"I never will," Lord Vac declares.

"Interdamotor," Gwen goes to say.

"Okay he is hiding in the shadows somewhere," Lord Vac states, "I don't know anything else because he never told me where he hides. I swear."

"Useless," Stephen says rolling his eyes.

Stephen, Ben, and Gwen walk away.

"Hey don't leave me here!" Lord Vac states.

"Galeus Disruptus," Gwen says.

Gwen manipulates the wind to push the black smoke away from the windows. Sun floods the mall burning Lord Vac who screams in pain as he turns to ash and dies. Stephen, Ben, and Gwen exit the mall and head into the Rustbucket where Max and Kenny are.

"It's going to be getting late so we should head back to Trafford and sleep for the night," Max says.

"Any sign of Dark Shadow?" Kenny asks.

"Nothing," Stephen replies.

Stephen frowns so Gwen puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Stephen we'll find your parents," Gwen says.

"Yeah because we are the greatest team of aliens," Ben announces.

Stephen smiles and laughs as the three go to the booth. Max drives the Rustbucket back to Trafford and parks. Soon the team is in bed go the night. The next morning the team has breakfast and goes to Shop N Save to buy more groceries for the Rustbucket. Ben and Gwen pick out the groceries and then Max pays for them. As the team is putting away the groceries in the Rustbucket the alarm inside goes off.

"Where too?" Kenny asks.

"It's inside the store," Max replies.

The team exits the Rustbucket and looks towards the store and sees people running out.

"It's hero time," Ben says.

Stephen shakes his head. Both Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Frostbitten as Ben becomes Articguana. Frostbitten is a Congelatio Mons that is a glacier humanoid that can shoot ice from his hands, creates a blizzard, and breathes ice. He is Stephen's original height. Articguana is a Polar Manzardill that's appearance somewhat resembles a cross of a fish and an iguana. He has three dorsal fins reaching down his back and gills on the sides of his head. He also has small spikes around his face. Articguana wears white pants and a black open-front shirt with white cuffs. Articguana can create an icy blast from his mouth capable of freezing objects instantly. He can live in very cold temperatures. The team runs into Shop N Save bypassing the people running out. Inside Shop N Save are Dracos.

"Perfect alien choice," Max says.

The Dracos notice the team and start breathing fire at the team. The team dodges the fire and runs to the pop isle. Kenny and Max grab gallons of water.

"Unless they do that," Kenny states.

The Dracos appear in the pop isle so Frostbitten shoots ice from his hands as Articguana creates a blizzard. The Dracos freeze but melts themselves out of the ice.

"How do we stop them?" Articguana asks.

"Try another alien," Gwen says.

Frostbitten becomes Clone as Articguana becomes Wildvine. Clone is a Proin alien that is the height of Stephen. Clone can transform into any alien that he wants too. When transformed into that alien Clone can use their powers. The only bad thing about this alien is that he is weak against the alien that he copied. Wildvine is a Florauna that has five vine-like legs, four claws on his hands and Venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on its back that are either explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one eye in the middle of his face. Wildvine is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are green, his flytrap teeth are black, and he has black lines running down his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Clone takes the form of a Draco.

"This is so cool," Clone says.

"Maybe for you but Wildvine here will get creamed if I get fire blown at me," Wildvine says.

"Don't worry Ben we will stop them," Max says.

The Dracos go to breathe fire at the team but Kenny and Max throw water at the Dracos which causes the Dracos to lose their ability to breathe fire which gives Wildvine the chance. Wildvine and Clone fight the Dracos with Gwen who has her spell book.

"Tara Tremo Eradicko," Gwen reads.

Gwen's magic breaks a nearby shelf and causes the rubble to fly at the Dracos. The Dracos take too much damage so they start to flee.

"Yeah you better get out of here!" Kenny yells.

Both Omnitrixes time out as Max and Kenny put down the water. Gwen puts her book in her pocket and goes to Stephen's side.

"Let's get out of here," Max says.

The team exits Shop N Save and heads into the Rustbucket. Max is looking at the GPS in the front with Kenny. Gwen and Stephen are on Gwen's laptop as Ben is playing a video game on a handheld.

"Any luck tracking down Dark Shadow?" Stephen asks.

"He still isn't showing up on the GPS at all," Max replies, "Only other aliens and villains are showing up."

"You think he still is hiding in the shadows?" Gwen asks.

"Most likely he is but he will show sometime," Kenny replies.

"And when he does we will be ready," Ben states.

Stephen smiles.

"Thanks for all of this guys," Stephen says.

"No problem," Max says.

"We are glad to help you," Gwen admits.

"It's also awesome fighting aliens with you," Ben explains.

The alarm goes off.

"We got something in Wilmerding," Kenny announces.

The Rustbucket drives from the Shop N Save parking lot to Wilmerding at a park. Max parks the Rustbucket near the park as the team looks out the window.

"There is nothing here," Ben says, "Are you sure that GPS works?"

All of a sudden, a storm forms and brings forth mini Dark Shadow.

"What are those?" Gwen asks.

"Looks like miniature Dark Shadows," Kenny replies.

"Did they bring this storm here or did the storm bring them here?" Max asks.

"Not sure but we will find out," Stephen replies, "It's hero time."

Ben smiles as he and Stephen activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Stephenwolf as Ben becomes Benwolf. Stephenwolf and Benwolf are a Loboan that appearance is based on a classic werewolf. They have blue fur and a long flowing mane and large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand. The inside of their mouth is red. Both wear white pants with black markings that reach up their chest. Stephenwolf and Benwolf rush out of the Rustbucket and to the mini Dark Shadow.

"Alright stop right there," Benwolf says.

The mini Dark Shadow surround Stephenwolf and Benwolf.

"Oh boy," Stephenwolf says, "Ben couldn't you have just let them alone?"

"I wish I did now," Benwolf answers.

The mini Dark Shadow start creating small dark spheres. Gwen runs out to Stephenwolf and Benwolf.

"Vortress Nebulae," Gwen reads from her book.

Gwen creates a bright blue glowing force field that reflects all the dark spheres and protects herself, Stephenwolf, and Benwolf.

"Thanks Gwen," Stephenwolf says.

"You two dweebs need to be trained," Gwen states.

"Ha-ha, very funny Gwen," Benwolf says.

The mini Dark Shadow fuse together and make a bigger Dark Shadow.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Stephenwolf asks.

The Dark Shadow creates a dark sphere that he throws at Stephenwolf, Benwolf, and Gwen. Stephenwolf and Benwolf roar from their mouth and explode the dark sphere that makes the Dark Shadow turn back into multiply mini Dark Shadow. The mini Dark Shadow fade back into the shadows as the storm disappears. The Omnitrixes now time out. Stephen, Ben, and Gwen stare confused as Max opens the window.

"It was a trick!" Max yells, "There is a whole new location and it's in Plum."

"Get in!" Kenny yells.

Stephen, Ben, and Gwen run to the Rustbucket and get in. Max flies off to Plum, Pennsylvania. As the team arrives to Plum they notice a huge storm going on.

"What's with storms and horrible stuff happening?" Ben asks.

"Storms make a horrible mood," Stephen replies.

In Plum the citizens are running around as the undead have risen.

"Zombies?" Gwen asks.

"Seems to be just that," Max replies.

Kenny sinks into his seat.

"Why can't I have a normal teenage life?" Kenny asks.

The Rustbucket stops as Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Ben becomes Benvicktor as Stephen becomes Overkill. Benvicktor is a Transylvian that can generate electricity and manipulate it to attack enemies or adhere himself to metal surfaces through electromagnetism. He possesses enhanced strength. Benvicktor has two conductor coils on his back which can generate his electricity. He also has a power pack on his back and he can control technology by connecting the wires on his back into a device. Benvicktor can also withstand attacks fairly easily, as he is very tough. Overkill is a Centarian that has a horse's body, knife-like tail, steel bladed hands, and a head with two horns and a single eye in the center of his face. Both Overkill and Benvicktor rush out of the Rustbucket with Gwen, Kenny, and Max behind. The team rushes to the zombies are starts attacking them.

"There aren't that many zombies like there are in movies," Benvicktor says.

"The infection must have just started then," Overkill states.

"So we have a chance to take them out?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah unless they keep biting the living," Max replies.

"Well let's kill the dead," Kenny announces.

Kenny and Max start shooting the laser guns in their hands as Benvicktor uses the storm and shocks many zombies. Overkill slashes the zombies with his bladed hands and knife tail.

"Sinnyu Invisibis," Gwen reads from her book.

Gwen levitates rocks that she throws at the zombies. Within a couple of minutes the zombies disappear from the area by turning to dust.

"This is one weird life I have," Kenny admits.

"You haven't lived my life," Max declares laughing.

Kenny stares at Max blankly. The alarm from the Rustbucket goes off so the team runs into the Rustbucket. Max and Kenny sit in the front with Overkill, Gwen, and Benvicktor in the back. The Omnitrixes time out now.

"It's in Swissvale," Max announces.

"Oh no my mom," Kenny says, "Floor it!"

Max floors the Rustbucket and speeds towards Swissvale. The storm from Plum goes all the way to Swissvale.

"What's causing this storm?" Gwen asks.

"It must be Dark Shadow," Stephen replies, "We must be getting close."

"When we find him he will be stopped," Ben declares.

The Rustbucket arrives in a destroyed town which used to be Swissvale.

"No!" Kenny says.

The Rustbucket stops in front of Kenny's house which has exploded. Kenny gets out of the Rustbucket and runs to the house and inside where he sees everything burnt. Kenny falls to his knees seeing a picture of him, his mom, his brother, and his sister. Kenny starts to cry as Stephen, Ben, Max, and Gwen walk in the house.

"They are dead," Kenny says.

"I'm so sorry Kenny," Max admits.

Stephen sighs as Gwen looks down and has tears fall down her face. Stephen puts his arm around Gwen.

"We need to get to Dark Shadow before he kills my dad and step mom," Kenny announces.

"Kenny I promise Dark Shadow will not harm them," Ben says, "We will stop Dark Shadow once and for all."

Kenny gets up and wipes the tears from his face. Kenny puts the picture in his pants and turns to the group with a smile.

"Let's get the freak," Kenny says.

The team rushes into the Rustbucket and drives out of Swissvale. Kenny is looking at the GPS as Max is driving. Stephen and Gwen are on the laptop searching for sightings of Dark Shadow as Ben is watching the GPS too.

"Alright there is some activity in Herminie," Gwen reads.

"That's where I first got my Omnitrix," Stephen explains, "In the woods."

"Well maybe Dark Shadow went there," Max states.

"How come he would do that?" Ben asks.

"Most likely Dark Shadow wants Stephen's Omnitrix," Kenny replies, "Bro you will not give him your Omnitrix."

Stephen smirks at the comment.

"I didn't plan on it," Stephen admits.

The Rustbucket soon arrives to where Stephen first go is Omnitrix. It is now becoming night. Stephen and Ben activated their Omnitrix. Ben became Upchuck as Stephen became Slimeslug. Upchuck is a Gourmand that has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face, neck and belly and crooked teeth. He also has a light-green tail. Upchuck has a very strong, adhesive tongue that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than himself. Slimeslug is a Limo Mollusc that is large in size and has long powerful tentacles that can have gripping mouth and piercing barbs. He can secrete a powerful corrosive acid capable of melting through most known substances. Because of his large size and invertebrate nature causes Slimeslug to be immune to most blunt physical attacks. Gwen is using her magic to light the area so the team can see.


	13. Chapter 13

"This is where I got my Omnitrix," Slimeslug announces.

"What a creepy place," Gwen says.

A crack is heard in the woods so the team turns and sees Rob and Rick walking to them.

"Hey guys any luck with finding your parents?" Rick asks.

"No we still are trying to track down Dark Shadow," Kenny replies.

"And you think he could be here?" Rob asks.

From the woods come multiply mini Dark Shadow.

"Actually we do," Upchuck replies.

"We got multiple mini Dark Shadow," Max says, "Be on your best guard."

Rick absorbs the rock material as Rob brings mana to his hands.

"You guys have alien powers?" Kenny asks.

"Stephen didn't tell I guess," Rob replies, "That's my cuz keeping a secret when told too."

Slimeslug smiles at Rob. The mini Dark Shadow start creating dark balls.

"Alright they are about to attack," Kenny says.

"Merchcus Veridactus," Gwen says.

Rob uses Merchcus Veridactus. Both Rob and Gwen create an energy beam that knocks some mini Dark Shadow back into shadows as Kenny and Max shoot the mini Dark Shadows with their laser gun. Rick starts punching through the mini Dark Shadow as Slimeslug and Upchuck launch mucus at the mini Dark Shadow.

"The more we get rid the more that come," Rick says.

Both Omnitrixes time out.

"Not cool!" Stephen yells.

The mini Dark Shadow start creating a dark ball that they then fuse together.

"Thrasius!" Rob yells.

Rob makes a red-colored crystalline shield around himself and the others protecting them all from the dark ball that the mini Dark Shadow send towards them.

"Wow Rob you sure are strong with your magic," Gwen says.

"I was always into magic ever since I was a kid," Rob explains.

"How long before the Omnitrixes can work again?" Rick asks.

"A few minutes so keep the mini Dark Shadow distracted," Stephen replies, "Ben and I will go hero once the Omnitrix fully charges up."

"Let's do this," Kenny says.

Rob gets rid of the barrier. Rick runs to the mini Dark Shadow and knocks them back into just shadows. Kenny and Max shoot at the mini Dark Shadow as Rob and Gwen create a whirlwind that hits the mini Dark Shadow. Ben and Stephen run to avoid the mini Dark Shadow and once the Omnitrix glows green the two activate it. Stephen turns into Suckermouth as Ben turns into Spitter. Suckermouth is a Chimera Sui Generis that has a squid body for a face, gargoyle wings, tentacles for feet, and webbed hands. Suckermouth has superhuman strength, laser vision, super-hearing, wind breath, and the ability to shoot ink out his mouth. Spitter is a Spheroid that is a green, bulbous alien. He resembles a puffer fish. He has three spikes sticking out the top and bottom of his head. His mouth covers mostly the upper front of him, which is filled with dull colored, pointed teeth. Spitter wears black pants. Spitter can spit out a concentrated blast of slime. The slime is very slippery, as well as be able to be made acidic and has been shown to be highly conductive. Spitter has sharp teeth, so a bite is very painful. Spitter seems to have enhanced strength.

"Alright let's help the others," Spitter says.

Spitter and Suckermouth run to help the others. Gwen and Rob create a bright glowing force field that reflects the mini Dark Shadow dark balls as Rick punches away mini Dark Shadow. Kenny and Max shoot at the mini Dark Shadow as Suckermouth and Spitter spit at the mini Dark Shadow. Soon all the mini Dark Shadow stop multiplying. Both Omnitrixes time out yet again. The team now tries catching their breath.

"Man that took forever," Rob says, "I'm just glad we all were here together instead of it just being Rick and me."

"And we are glad you two showed up when you did," Stephen admits.

"So where do you think Dark Shadow is hiding if he is sending out his puppets?" Rick asks.

"That's what we are still trying to figure out," Max replies.

"We'll find him," Kenny says, "And Stephen and my parents."

"And once we do we will rescue them and defeat Dark Shadow," Ben states.

"Because we are a team and we will work together and be there for each other whenever we need the help," Gwen declares.

The team smiles as the alarm in the Rustbucket goes off so the team runs into the Rustbucket.

"Dark Shadow has revealed himself!" Max yells, "He's at the high school in Harrison City."

"Penn-Trafford High School?" Stephen questions.

"Well looks like you guys should be going," Rick says, "We'll see you all later and Steve go get your parents."

Stephen shakes his head and then shuts the door to the Rustbucket. The Rustbucket drives off to Penn-Trafford High School.

"Man my cousin sure has grown up ever since he first got that watch," Rob announces.

"He sure has," Rick says.

The Rustbucket speeds toward Penn-Trafford High School and finally arrives. The team exits the Rustbucket and heads to the front door of the high school.

"So how we get in without breaking the door down?" Gwen asks.

Max pulls out a paperclip and unlocks the door.

"Like that," Max replies.

Gwen rolls her eyes as Stephen laughs. The team now enters the school.

"It's so dark in here I can't see," Kenny announces.

"Let's light this place up," Stephen says.

Stephen and Ben go to activate their Omnitrix but Gwen uses her magic and makes light.

"That works too," Ben states.

Max is holding out the GPS that has Dark Shadow's trace.

"So where is he?" Kenny asks.

"He's in the gymnasium it looks like," Max replies.

The team heads for the gymnasium and when they enter inside they see Ruth and Cos who are tied up. The team runs to Ruth and Cos. Stephen and Kenny untie their parents.

"How did you find us?" Cos asks.

"GPS," Stephen replies.

Stephen and Kenny hug their parents.

"Guys I like you to meet Max Tennyson and his grandkids Ben and Gwen Tennyson," Kenny announces, "And they are Ruth and Cosimo Cravotta."

"Nice to meet you," Max, Ben, and Gwen say.

"It sure is nice," Ruth and Cos say.

"Or is it?" Dark Shadow asks.

The team turns and sees Dark Shadow appear behind him.

"Dark Shadow you lost so just give up and leave," Ben replies.

"How did I lose?" Dark Shadow asks, "I know have all of you just as I planned from the very beginning."

Dark Shadow laughs evilly as mini Dark Shadow surround the team.

"Dark Shadow stop this," Max says, "This is all pointless."

"Pointless?" Dark Shadow questions, "How is wanting the Omnitrixes pointless?"

"You never will get the Omnitrix!" Gwen yells.

Dark Shadow laughs evilly.

"That's what you think little girl," Dark Shadow says, "Attack!"

The mini Dark Shadow start creating dark balls so Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Torchiken as Ben becomes Eye Guy. Torchiken is a Facula Pullus alien that is Stephen's height. Torchiken appears as if he is wearing a yellow sleeveless jack on his torso and long red wristbands. He has a red crest on his red head with two points, which resembles a letter "V." He also has long black feathers behind his head and a small face almost completely covered in feathers, His strong, red muscular legs help him jump up to a skyscraper with one kick and with ease. His feet are yellow. Lastly, he has three fingers on each black hand, with what appears to be wristband-like markings on his wrists. These ignite when Torchiken is threatened. He can make flames spout from his wrists and ankles, cloaking his feet or fists. Eye Guy is an Opticoid whose upper-body is covered with eyes, although he ironically has no eyes in his head, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. From his eyes, Eye Guy can fire various energy beams. The eyes can be merged to create different effects, such as three on his shoulder which can form a freezing beam. By merging every eye into the large eye in his chest, he can fire his strongest energy blast. When he does, his eye almost detaches from his body.

"Release it now!" Dark Shadow yells.

The mini Dark Shadow release the dark balls.

"Thrasius!" Gwen yells.

Gwen makes a blue-colored crystalline shield around herself and the team as the dark balls hit the barrier.

"More power!" Dark Shadow yells.

"Not on our watch," Torchiken says.

Torchiken and Eye Guy jump out of the barrier.

"Be careful!" Max yells.

Torchiken lights his ankles and wrists on fire as Eye Guy starts shooting lasers at the mini Dark Shadow making them disappear.

"Stop that!" Dark Shadow yells.

Torchiken jumps into the air above Dark Shadow and sends his foot into Dark Shadow's face. Dark Shadow falls back onto the remaining mini Dark Shadow making them disappear.

"Now that's how you stop that," Eye Guy says.

Gwen stops the spell as Torchiken starts fire punching Dark Shadow with Eye Guy shooting lasers at him.

"Grandpa get them out of here!" Gwen yells.

"Follow me," Max says.

Max, Ruth, and Cos exit the gymnasium and head for the Rustbucket. Kenny goes to follow but Dark Shadow fades and then appears in front of Kenny.

"Bro!" Torchiken yells.

Dark Shadow grabs Kenny and lifts him in the air.

"Give me the Omnitrix or your brother will die!" Dark Shadow yells.

"Stephen don't do it!" Kenny yells, "My life isn't worth risking everyone else's!"

Torchiken gets on his knees as Gwen and Eye Guy stand behind him.

"Bro no!" Kenny yells.

"What a good little bird you are," Dark Shadow says.

Dark Shadow tosses Kenny into the roof. Kenny falls down onto the ground behind Eye Guy and Gwen. Gwen and Eye Gun run to Kenny's side as Dark Shadow walks towards Torchiken. Gwen sees Dark Shadow walking towards Torchiken.

"Stephen no!" Gwen yells.

Gwen runs to Stephen but Eye Guy stops her.

"Gwen we need to get Kenny to the Rustbucket," Eye Guy announces, "Stephen can take care of himself."

"But," Gwen says.

"Gwen," Torchiken says, "If you love me you'll do just that. Make sure my brother is okay. He means so much to me."

Gwen has a tear fall down her face.

"I do love you that's why I want to stay and help you," Gwen states.

"You can't help him," Dark Shadow declares, "He is weak and pathetic."

"Go now while you still can!" Torchiken yells.

Eye Guy lifts Kenny up and runs out of the gymnasium. Gwen follows but stops at the door.

"I love you!" Gwen yells.

Gwen runs off crying.

"How cute you had a girlfriend but now she won't have you any longer," Dark Shadow says.

Dark Shadow is standing right in front of Torchiken. Torchiken starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dark Shadow asks.

"Oh the fact you believe that I would give up my Omnitrix!" Torchiken replies.

Torchiken jumps into the air with his ankles on fire. Torchiken again kicks Dark Shadow in the face causing Dark Shadow to fall into the wall and breaking it. Gwen and Eye Guy hear the crash from the entrance of the school.

"Please be safe," Gwen says.

Eye Guy and Gwen run out of the school and to the Rustbucket where Max, Cos, and Ruth are.


	14. Chapter 14

Torchiken walks to Dark Shadow who lies on the ground in rubble.

"How can you be this strong?" Dark Shadow asks.

"I don't know actually but I sure know you are a weakling," Torchiken replies.

Dark Shadow gets angry and quickly grabs Torchiken as he stands up. Dark Shadow starts squeezing Torchiken.

"I will have the power of the Omnitrix!" Dark Shadow yells.

Torchiken struggles to break out of Dark Shadow's grip.

"You won't ever get it!" Torchiken yells.

Torchiken lights his wrists on fire have Dark Shadow release him. Torchiken falls onto his knees.

"You stupid chicken!" Dark Shadow yells, "I'll eat you for breakfast."

Torchiken stands up.

"I rather you not," Torchiken says.

Torchiken breathes fire at Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow shouts in pain and then falls back onto the ground. Torchiken jumps into the air with his fired engulfed ankles. Torchiken now slams his foot into Dark Shadow's head for a third time.

"I cannot die!" Dark Shadow yells.

Torchiken stands on Dark Shadow's chest.

"Then how come you are fading?" Torchiken asks.

Dark Shadow raises his hands and sees that he is fading.

"No!" Dark Shadow replies.

"Goodbye and Good Riddance," Torchiken says.

The Omnitrix times out.

"I will be back!" Dark Shadow states, "This is not the last of Dark Shadow!"

Dark Shadow fades away as Stephen smirks.

"Stupid shadow," Stephen declares.

Stephen heads for the high school exit. The sun is starting to rise outside as Max, Ruth, and Cos are outside watching it rise.

"What a beautiful sight," Max says.

"We have to agree," Ruth and Cos admit, "It's better than being kept in the shadows."

Ben and Gwen exit the Rustbucket.

"How is he?" Max asks.

"He's doing great now," Gwen replies.

"Gwen sure has become better with her magic," Ben announces.

Stephen comes out of the high school and to the Rustbucket. Gwen sees Stephen and runs to him. Gwen opens her arms so Stephen does too. Gwen jumps into Stephen's arms which makes Stephen spin her around. The two also end up kissing as Max, Ruth, Cos, and Ben smile.

"Is he?" Gwen goes to ask.

"He's gone," Stephen answers.

Gwen smiles as Stephen and her walk to the rest of the team.

"We should be getting you guys home," Max states, "You all will want to be together after all that has happened this week."

The family shakes their heads and then the team gets into the Rustbucket and drives off to the apartment in Trafford. The sun is much higher than what is was before the team left. Now the team is outside the Rustbucket getting ready to go their separate ways.

"I'm going to really miss you Gwen," Stephen admits.

"I'm going to miss you so much as well," Gwen says, "I wish we lived closer together."

"You know I feel bad for Gwen," Ben says.

Kenny smiles as Ben.

"And I for my brother," Kenny announces.

Max goes to Ruth and Cos.

"Can I talk with you two inside?" Max asks.

"Sure," Cos replies.

Max, Ruth, and Cos head inside Ruth and Cos's apartment as Stephen and Gwen hug.

"Stephen back at the high school when I said I love you," Gwen goes to say.

Stephen kisses Gwen which has Gwen kiss him back.

"Though we both are young I can mean this when I say I love you Gwen," Stephen says.

Gwen has a tear fall down her face so Stephen wipes it off for her.

"Please don't cry," Stephen says, "We'll see each other someday, and we can talk as much as you want."

Gwen smiles at Stephen.

"I wish you guys could come with us," Ben admits, "You are so much fun to be with."

Kenny laughs and smiles.

"So are you guys," Kenny says.

Ben smiles and starts to laugh too as Max, Ruth, and Cos exit the apartment.

"Alright Ben and Gwen it's time to head off," Max states.

Max heads into the Rustbucket with Ben following. Max goes into the driver's seat as Ben walks up the stairs and into the passenger's seat.

"I guess this is goodbye," Gwen says.

"I promise there will be another hello and we will be together much longer," Stephen explains.

Gwen smiles and then she and Stephen kiss and hug. After they do this Gwen heads onto the Rustbucket and goes to the booth and looks at the window and watches as the Rustbucket drives off. Stephen, Kenny, Ruth, and Cos wave bye as Gwen is crying. Kenny goes to Stephen.

"Bro you sure are strong," Kenny says, "Having a girl you love leave is the toughest thing in this world."

Stephen sniffles and wipes his tears.

"What would you expect for a guy with an Omnitrix?" Stephen questions.

"That's my brother," Kenny states laughing.

Ruth, Cos, Kenny, and Stephen head into the apartment building. It is now August twenty-second weeks after Gwen, Ben, and Max left to continue their summer vacation across the states. Stephen is in his room look through pictures on his cell phone that he and Gwen took while they were together.

"Man I miss her and Ben so much," Stephen says.

"Stephen wake up!" Ruth yells.

Stephen rolls over in his bed and notices that there is nothing in his room. Stephen quickly gets up and looks around. Kenny walks into the bedroom.

"Bro where did all our stuff go?" Stephen asks.

"Well bro it's in a moving truck," Kenny replies.

"Where too?" Stephen asks.

"Bellwood, California," Kenny replies, "So put these clothes on head outside with us. We live now."

Kenny tosses Stephen some clothes and exits the room to head outside. Stephen quickly puts on the outfit and tosses his pajamas in a basket that was left in the room. Stephen grabs the basket and heads outside where he sees a moving van with all the stuff the family owns.

"Why are we moving to Bellwood?" Stephen asks.

"Max told us that's where Gwen is living at along with Ben and him," Cos replies.

"We are moving to be closer to the Tennyson?" Stephen asks.

"Yep because we meaning, Cos, me, and Max saw how you and Gwen felt for each other and how well you and Ben get along," Ruth replies.

Stephen smiles big.

"Alright get into the car," Cos says, "It's going to be a long drive."

Cos and Kenny get into the moving truck and start driving off to Bellwood, California with Ruth driving behind with Stephen. Before they actually fully leave they visit the family and say their goodbyes. On August twenty-eight in Bellwood, California, Ben and Gwen are at the park.

"It's weird not having Stephen and Kenny with us," Ben states.

"I miss them so much especially Stephen," Gwen admits.

Clone in the body of Dark Shadow with Kenny behind him walk towards Ben and Gwen.

"Hero time already?" Ben asks.

"Not a good time," Gwen replies.

"Miss me?" Clone asks.

"I thought Stephen killed you," Ben replies.

Ben goes to activate his Omnitrix but Kenny pops out from behind Clone.

"Kenny?" Ben questions.

"Then that mean," Gwen goes to say.

The Omnitrix times out for Clone. Gwen sees Stephen and runs to him. Gwen and Stephen hug and kiss as Ben walks towards them.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Gwen admits, "But why are you?"

"Let's say we moved," Kenny replies.

"You live here now?" Ben asks.

"Yep," Stephen replies.

"Yes!" Gwen and Ben shout.

Stephen and Kenny laugh and smile.


	15. Chapter 15 (Protect the People You Love)

Five years pass by since Stephen and Kenny have moved to Bellwood, California. Both Stephen and Kenny have be enrolled in school as Ruth and Cos both got new jobs. Thirty-five year old Ruth is in nursing and forty-two year old Cos is in construction. Fifteen year old Stephen, fifteen year old Ben, fifteen year old Gwen, and seventeen year old Kenny are at Bellwood Park on June fifth, 2010.

"So much has changed since we were just ten," Stephen announces.

"I know right," Ben says, "I wonder how it would be if you guys never moved here."

"Let's not think about that," Gwen explains, "I like having my boyfriend around."

"I also like it here and being with you guys is actually fun," Kenny admits.

Riding by is a black Ford Mustang that parks in front of Stephen, Gwen, Ben, and Kenny.

"Who can be that?" Ben asks.

"Not sure," Stephen replies.

Stephen heads for the black Mustang.

"Sure is a beautiful car though," Stephen says.

Gwen rolls her eyes as she comes to Stephen and puts her arm around him.

"I have to agree there bro," Kenny says.

Exiting the car is twenty-six year old Rob, thirty-three year old Tim, and nineteen year old Rick.

"Cuz, uncle, Rick," Stephen says, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Happy birthday Rob," Gwen says.

"Thanks Gwen and we are here because we decided to move here," Rob replies.

"Awesome and happy birthday," Stephen, Kenny, and Ben say.

"So what's new in Bellwood?" Tim asks.

"Nothing really," Kenny replies, "The aliens haven't real bothered us so Stephen and Ben were able to remove their Omnitrix after Grandpa Max found out how too."

"That's cool you were able to take it off," Rick states.

"It's cool having a normal life but I actually miss the whole alien fighting thing," Ben explains.

"Well Ben looks like you can have a chance to go hero again!" Max yells.

Max runs to the team and hands over both Omnitrixes.

"Why what's wrong Grandpa Max?" Gwen asks.

"Mount Rushmore is being attacked by the Forever Knights," Max replies.

"What you go to be joking?" Stephen asks.

"I wish I was so hurry up and get to the Rustbucket," Max replies.

Stephen and Ben put their Omnitrix on that changes forms.

"Wow that was cool," Kenny says.

"Could we come?" Rob asks, "You know me and Rick can help."

"Hey I could too," Tim states.

"Sure let's go," Gwen replies.

The team runs off and enters the Rustbucket. Max has the Rustbucket go into flying mode and flies off to Mount Rushmore. When the team arrives to Mount Rushmore they see Forever Knights trying to break into the secret underground lab of the Plumber's.

"Why are they trying to get in there?" Rick asks.

"There are so many Plumbers' weapons down there," Gwen replies.

"Let's make sure they can't get in there," Stephen says.

"It's hero time!" Ben yells.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Fireweed as Ben becomes Swampfire. Fireweed and Swampfire are a Methanosian that are a humanoid plant like alien that have an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, their shoulders and head have red petals. They are taller than an average human and have a distinct rotten smell that worsens with heat. Their voice is very stuffy and nasally because they have no nose.

"Swampfire!" Swampfire yells.

Rob and Gwen use Eterla Morbulous to disrupt Mount Rushmore and cause it to crumble and fall onto the Forever Knights. Now coming from the secret underground lab is more Forever Knights with a machine.

"What is that?" Fireweed asks.

"A time machine," Max says.

The Forever Knights turn on the time machine.

"No!" Fireweed yells.

Fireweed and Swampfire shoot fire from their hands and stop the Forever Knights from entering the time machine but get sucked in with Gwen, Rob, Rick, and Tim. Max and Kenny escape to the Rustbucket to get more weapons to stop the Forever Knights. The team gets sucked into the time machine and sent back five years right after Stephen and Ben first got the Omnitrix. Fireweed and Swampfire revert back to normal. The team wakes up in Yellowstone National Park.

"When did we change back?" Stephen asks.

"Right when we entered the time machine," Gwen replies, "How are you both?"

"We been better," Ben replies.

Stephen notices Gwen looks younger.

"Why do you look like you are ten again?" Stephen asks.

"Well dweeb we went back in time," Gwen replies.

Gwen holds her hand out and then helps Stephen up as Ben stands up himself.

"So we went back five years?" Ben asks.

"It seems like that," Rob replies.

"If we went back in time where are we?" Rick asks.

"Looks like our first stop when Grandpa Max took me and Ben for summer vacation," Gwen replies.

"Where is that exactly?" Tim asks.

"Yellowstone National Park where I first got my Omnitrix," Ben replies.

Ben notices he has the Omnitrix.

"Well looks like I already got it," Ben announces.

A spaceship flies over and releases robots that start to attack to the team and every other person in Yellowstone National Park.

"It's hero time," Ben states.

Stephen and Become activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Mount Lava as Ben becomes Heatblast.

"Looks like we have the aliens we had when we first got the Omnitrix," Mount Lava explains.

"That's good because those ten new aliens I had no clue about," Heatblast admits.

Mount Lava and Heatblast start attacking the robots with fire as Rob uses Teewat Legora to create a black-colored whirlwind that attacks the robots. Rick absorbs steel from the robots and then punches holes through the others. Gwen uses Kemo Char to shoot multiple blasts of magenta glowing energy from her hands to the robots. Tim watches surprised at everyone's powers.

"Amazing," Tim says.

Soon both Omnitrix time out and then a little while later this huge robot appears attacking Yellowstone National Park so Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix again. Stephen becomes Crystalclear as Ben becomes Diamondhead.

"Oh yeah I'm redoing the past with Stephen," Diamondhead says.

"Well don't ruin our future doofus!" Gwen yells.

Diamondhead and Crystalclear shoot diamonds at the robot as both Rob and Gwen use Merchcus Veridactus that creates an energy beam that hits the robot. Rick starts punching away at the robot and soon the team jumps back as the robot explodes. As the robot explodes the team is sent forward in time to a pet shop in Washington DC. The team sees a person stealing aliens.

"Hey stop that!" Gwen yells.

The person turns around.

"How about you make me," the person says.

"Dr Animo," Ben says.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Forbidden as Ben becomes Fourarms.

Dr Animo injects a vaccine in a frog that turns it into a mutant. The mutated frog starts attacking Forbidden and Fourarms.

"Keep Dr Animo from injecting other animals!" Forbidden yells.

"Alright," Rob says.

Gwen, Rob, Rick, and Tim go to Dr Animo. Rob uses Meus Manus Manus to take all the vaccines from Dr Animo.

"Hey give those back!" Dr Animo yells.

Rick absorbs steel from a cage and punches Dr Animo down who is running for Rob.

"What are you people?" Dr Animo asks.

Forbidden and Fourarms toss the frog.

"Very strong aliens that are going to kick your butt," Fourarms replies.

Dr Animo backs up into police who arrest him and take the mutate frog. The team vanishes in front of the police. The team now appears at a lake where this guy is on his ship.

"Time for me to have breakfast," Jonah Melville says.

Jonah goes to eat some eggs but is attacked by the Krakken.

"Help!" Jonah yells.

The team sees Jonah being attacked by the Krakken.

"Wow what is that?" Rick asks.

Ben activates his Omnitrix and becomes Ripjaws. Stephen too activates his Omnitrix and becomes Great Black.

"Whatever it is it's ugly," Ripjaws says.

"I wouldn't be talking Ben," Great Black announces.

Great Black and Ripjaws dive into the lake and go to the Krakken. Great Black and Ripjaws jumps onto the ship and go to attack the Krakken but Jonah traps the two letting the Krakken escape.

"So not cool," Great Black states.

"What was that for?" Ripjaws asks.

"Two fine pieces of treasure," Jonah replies.

Gwen, Rob, Rick, and Tim run onto the ship. Gwen runs and kicks Jonah making him hit his head off the side of the ship and black out. Rob notices some eggs.

"What are these eggs?" Rob asks.

"It's probably from that creature," Tim replies.

"Well let's give that thing her eggs back so she doesn't eat anyone," Rick explains.

"Okay," Ripjaws says.

Gwen pulls the net off Ripjaws and Great Black. Ripjaws and Great Black take all the eggs they can carry and then go down to the bottom of the lake and hand back the eggs to the Krakken. The Krakken smiles as her eggs have been returned so she lets Great Black and Ripjaws return to the surface safely. Ripjaws and Great Black jump onto the ship.

"So now where are we going to be sent?" Tim asks.

The team shrugs while in the Forever Castle the team is asleep on bed.


	16. Chapter 16

"The experiment is working," a Forever Knight says, "Forever King will be so proud that he gets two Omnitrixes and the DNA of all of these people."

The team starts to wake up in Forever Castle.

"What's happening?" another Forever Knight asks.

"They are waking up!" a Forever Knight replies.

The team wakes up and rips the machines off of them. Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Black Widow as Ben becomes Spidermonkey. Black Widow is a Venenum Viduam that is the same height of Stephen. Black Widow has the body and form of Stephen but he cannot die. When he gets attacked this symbiotic coating will cover Stephen's body and make him larger in muscle mass. The symbiotic coating will also give Stephen the power to jump over skyscrapers and not get hurt from falling at high heights. The coating will let Stephen shoot tentacles at things and let Stephen use them to grab objects and spring Stephen forward, stop his motion, or even spring that object to Stephen. Black Widow is of course black and has a red hourglass on the chest and back of him. Spidermonkey is an Arachnichimp that is an alien with four arms, four eyes and two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center and a tail with a stripe design. Spidermonkey can shoot webs from his tail which were at one point stated to be as strong as steel, although it can be shredded, only by strong enemies though, he can also use the webs as make slingshots and swing across long distances.

"Spidermonkey!" Spidermonkey yells.

Spidermonkey starts shooting webs at the Forever Knights as Black Widow whips his symbiotic tentacles at the Forever Knights. Rick absorbs steel from the tables and punches down some Forever Knights. Rob and Gwen use Retoff Alegoria to make tables fly and knock out the Forever Knights.

"Let's get out of here," Black Widow states.

The team runs out of the Forever Castle. Soon the Forever King enters the lab.

"So is the experiments done?" Forever King asks.

Forever King sees all the Forever Knights knocked out and no team.

"We lost them again!" Forever King yells.

Forever King runs out of the lab and goes to more Forever Knights while outside Spidermonkey and Black Widow revert back to normal.

"What were they trying to do to us?" Gwen asks.

"They probably were trying to steal our DNA to get our powers," Rob replies.

"But they experimented on Tim and he has no powers," Rick explains.

The team looks at Tim confused.

"What do you guys know that I don't?" Tim asks.

"Uncle do you have alien DNA in you?" Stephen replies.

"I'm not sure," Tim replies, "I never tried doing anything."

The team thinks as the Rustbucket arrives to them. Kenny opens the door of the Rustbucket.

"Thank god you guys are okay," Kenny states, "The Forever Knights knocked you all out when Grandpa Max and I ran to get some weapons. We exploded the time machine but couldn't get you guys before you were taken to the Forever Castle."

The team smiles.

"I think we should get back home," Gwen says.

The team all get into the Rustbucket and heads off back to Bellwood, California. Two weeks go by since Rob, Tim, and Rick arrived. Outside of Rob's new apartment are Stephen, Kenny, Tim, Rob, and Rick.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Stephen asks.

"Yes," Tim replies, "I finally found the right girl for me. I'm in love with her."

"Well it was nice seeing you cuz," Rob says.

Rob and Tim hug and then Stephen and Tim. Tim gets inside a bus and heads off to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

"This really sucks," Rick says, "We don't know Tim's alien power."

Kenny rolls his eyes.

"Don't you mean you are going to miss him?" Kenny asks.

Rick slaps his forehead.

"That's what I meant to say," Rick says, "That just came out instead."

The guys laugh and then head inside where Gwen is with Ben and Max. Ben and Max are watching the news as Gwen is on her laptop. The team enters the living room where they see Ben, Max, and Gwen.

"The United States seems to be under attack by these medieval knights," the anchorman says, "They are turning people into aliens and seek to take over the world."

Max turns on the news.

"Darn Forever Knights," Max says, "They never give up."

"What should we do Grandpa?" Ben asks.

"We will have to fight them and stop them once and for all," Stephen replies.

Gwen sighs and turns off her laptop. Gwen shuts her laptop and places it down.

"Here we go again," Gwen says with a smile.

Gwen, Ben, and Max get up and head for the others.

"So Tim really left?" Max asks.

"Yep," Rob replies, "He'll be back though, I can tell it."

"So where should we start for attacking these Forever Knights?" Kenny asks.

"The anchorman said the Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania area seems to be full of Forever Knights," Ben replies.

"That's where Gwen got kidnapped by them five years ago," Stephen states.

"So we didn't beat them all?" Kenny asks.

"Well let's do it this time," Max replies.

The team heads into the Rustbucket III which is a green and black jet.

"Wow were did this come from?" Rick asks.

"I had someone build it for me," Max replies.

Max gets into the pilot's seat as Rob sits in front with him. The team now heads off for Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. After arriving to Pittsburgh the team gets into the Rustbucket that was inside Rustbucket III. The Rustbucket drives off the Turtle Creek where that abandon building of the Forever Knights is. The team gets out of the Rustbucket and look to the worse looking building.

"I highly doubt it is safe to go in there," Rob explains.

"Oh don't be such a big baby," Rick announces.

Rick absorbs stone from the building and then the team enters the abandon building.

"So where could the Forever Knights be?" Ben asks.

The team sees a figure run past them.

"After it!" Stephen yells.

The team runs after the figure and soon corners it.

"Stop right there," Kenny says, "Tell us what the Forever Knights are doing."

"I don't know," the figure replies, "I was tricked by Nikki to help them and they got my DNA."

"Cuz?" Rob asks.

Rob has mana appear from his hands and holds it in front of the figure who is Tim. Rick goes to Tim and holds his hand out. Rick helps Tim up.

"So you're alien powers are dark powers like Dark Shadow?" Max asks.

"That's what the Forever Knights said to me," Tim replies.

"Well we better stop the Forever Knights before they destroy everything," Gwen says.

"Follow me I know where they have my DNA," Tim states.

Tim runs off as the team follows. The team comes to a lab where machines are pumping DNA.

"It's in here," Tim says, "I don't know how to stop these machines."

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Bonehead as Ben becomes Chromastone. Bonehead is a Victumortuus that has a skeleton body. His bones are hard as stone. He has the ability to reconnect his bones if he gets blown apart, he also can shoot poison from his hands and mouth. Chromastone is a Crystalsapien that is an alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple body color with several lines and dots. His hands and face are magenta, also sport six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head, resembling a horn. In height, Chromastone is about seven feet. His face consists of one large, green, cyclopian eye at the center.

"Chromastone!" Chromastone yells.

Chromastone starts shooting a laser blowing up the machines as Bonehead starts poisoning the DNA to make it useless. Forever Knights rush into the lab.

"Stop this!" a Forever Knight yells.

The team turns around as all the machines have been destroyed.

"It's over," Max says, "You can't use Tim's DNA anymore."

The Forever Knight grinds his teeth.

"You will pay for this!" the Forever Knight yells.

The Forever Knights create dark balls and throw them at the team so Rob and Gwen use Thrasius to make a red-colored crystalline shield that protect the whole team. Kenny sees fire going towards gas.

"Let's get out of here!" Kenny yells.

The team rushes out of the abandon building and to the Rustbucket. Rick, Chromastone, and Bonehead revert back to normal as the Rustbucket drives off. Soon the abandon building explodes from the lab. Stephen, Gwen, Ben, and Tim all watch the building burn in flames with black smoke rising to the sky.

"Hopefully that will put a halt on the Forever Knights taking control of the world," Ben says.

"I highly doubt that," Tim announces, "More Forever Knights have injected themselves with my DNA and they also turned people into mini Dark Shadow that were caused by my DNA."

"So how do we stop them?" Gwen asks.

"We take out the king," Tim replies.

"That won't be so easy with all the knights and mini Dark Shadow," Stephen explains.

"Don't worry we just need to take the Forever Knights out first," Max says, "They only are in Pennsylvania and California."

"How come they aren't anywhere else?" Rob asks.

"Well we won't have to worry about the other states because they have their own Plumbers fighting off the Forever Knights and mini Dark Shadow as we speak," Max replies.

"So we now we have a sure chance of stopping the Forever King?" Kenny questions.

Max shakes his head.

"That's good," Rick says.

The Rustbucket drives back to the Rustbucket III and when the team enters the Rustbucket III, Max and Rob go to the front as the others sits behind them. Max flies the jet out of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and back to Bellwood, California.


	17. Chapter 17

"We are going to need weapons to fight the Forever Army," Max says, "Follow me."

The team follows Max to a door that opens up to an elevator. The team gets into the elevator that goes down.

"Where are we going?" Rob asks.

"An underground lair for the Plumber's," Max replies.

"Right here in Bellwood?" Ben questions.

"Only us Plumbers knew about it and since you all fight with me you are considered Plumbers now," Max states.

The elevator opens to a lab.

"Wow this place is huge," Stephen says.

Max exits the lab so the team follows him. Max comes to a desk and opens it up. Max hands Rob, Kenny, Tim, Gwen, and Rick a Plumber's Badge.

"What about us?" Ben asks.

"You're Omnitrixes are the badge," Max replies.

"Well let's stop these Forever Knights for good," Kenny says.

Max comes to a room and tosses Kenny a gun and grabs one himself.

"Now we can stop them," Max says.

The team heads back for the elevator and when the elevator opens mini Dark Shadow surround the elevator.

"What the?" Tim questions.

The mini Dark Shadow start throwing dark balls at the team as Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Rob and Gwen use Contigo to create a mana shield to block the attacks. Kenny and Max start shooting at the mini Dark Shadow as Rick absorbs steel from the elevator and runs out punching the mini Dark Shadow. Tim tosses dark balls at the mini Dark Shadow. Stephen becomes Darkflame. Ben becomes Jetray. Darkflame is a Tenebrae Ignis that has the able to burst black flame from his mouth. His tail has a venomous point. Darkflame has strong claws and fangs. When he flaps his wings enough, he can create winds up to 360 miles per hour. His chin is sharp for melee attack. Jetray is an Aerophibian that is a humanoid, manta-ray looking red alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol. He is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns. He has yellow horns extending from his mouth and what looks like gills underneath his arms and yellow wings which he uses to fly and glide through water. These wings are attached to his arms and look like the flaps of skin on a flying squirrel or sugar glider. His horns look somewhat like the black horns.

"Jetray!" Jetray yells.

"How many mini Dark Shadow you think there are?" Gwen asks.

"Who gives a hell," Kenny says loading his gun.

"Let's make this fast and stop the Forever Knights after," Tim states.

"Great idea," Rob admits.

Kenny and Max start shooting all the mini Dark Shadow as Rob and Gwen use Adfishio Patentuia that emits multiple energy beams of glowing mana energy that hits many mini Dark Shadow. Rick starts pounding away at the mini Dark Shadow as Jetray shoots lasers at the mini Dark Shadow. Darkflame breathes black fire on all the mini Dark Shadow. Within moments all the mini Dark Shadow surrounding the elevator turn to shadow.

"Well that was easier than usual," Darkflame announces.

"Too easy," Max explains.

In front of the team appears Dark Shadow.

"How?" Jetray questions.

"I told you I would come back and today is the day," Dark Shadow states, "All thanks to you Timothy."

Tim grinds his teeth.

"You son of a bitch!" Tim yells.

Tim runs for Dark Shadow and goes to punch Dark Shadow with a darkness punch but Dark Shadow whips Tim back into a building.

"Cuz!" Rob yells.

Rob, Rick, Kenny, and Max run to Tim.

"I want you all dead!" Dark Shadow yells.

"Well that won't happen," Jetray says.

"You and the Forever Knights will defeated," Darkflame announces.

"So you think," Dark Shadow says.

Darkflame and Jetray change aliens. Darkflame turns into Gigantosaur as Jetray turns into Humungousaur. Gigantosaur and Humungousaur are a Vaxasaurian that are about twelve feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about sixty feet. When they grow, their dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on their back, a crest on their forehead and spikes on their tail. Also on their elbows three plates separate and grow, giving them a more ferocious look. Their skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color and they have a somewhat humanoid body. When they grow, their tail gains big spikes.

"Humungousaur!" Humungousaur yells.

Rob and Rick help Tim up as Humungousaur and Gigantosaur team up and start pounding away at Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow puts up a fight so Gwen uses Eradiko to trap Dark Shadow in a large sphere of magenta mana energy.

"You end here," Kenny says.

Kenny shoots the laser gun at Dark Shadow's head but misses because Dark Shadow fades. Dark Shadow grabs Kenny.

"I'm killing you this time," Dark Shadow says.

"Not really," Tim states.

Tim jumps up and throws a dark ball at Dark Shadow causing Dark Shadow to drop Kenny and fly down to the ground.

"Finish him off!" Max yells.

Gigantosaur and Humungousaur grow sixty feet tall and then slam their fists down onto Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow vanishes before he gets hit.

"Dark Shadow!" Gigantosaur yells, "I swear I will finish you off once and for all!

Mini Dark Shadow appear and surround the team.

"Where are all these mini Dark Shadow coming from?" Rick asks.

There are more mini Dark Shadow then before so Humungousaur turns into Echo Echo as Gigantosaur turns into Brains and Brawn. Echo Echo is a Sonorosian that is a small white alien whose body is a living amplifier. One of the most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with an IO symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. Echo Echo is made out of silicon. Brains and Brawn is the Twin species. Brains is seven feet six inches tall. He has the power of telekinesis, levitation, teleportation and has the ability to duplicate himself, make energy spheres, view the world through others, and control others. He has incredible inelegance and uses logic to solve problems. He has a prehensile tail and heighted hearing and is able to see in the third person, meaning he can see himself and everyone around him. His armor controls his physic powers that are enough to destroy a country. Brawn is three feet four inches tall. He can give one of the universe's hardest punches and quickest kicks. Basically his limbs are like spring loaded jackhammers. His arms can shot out over fifteen feet. The bones in his fist are made of the same substances as Diamondhead. He can feel no pain. The top speed for his kicking is 250 mile and he can shoot out to twelve feet. The toes on his feet can attach to nearly any surface and can easily grab objects. He has the ability to jump eighty feet.

"Echo Echo!" Echo Echo yells.

"Why do you yell the aliens' name?" Kenny asks.

"To intimidate the enemy," Echo Echo replies.

"Doesn't look like you intimidated them at all," Rob states.

"Maybe this will," Echo Echo says.

Echo Echo splits into multiply copies.

"Now we have a better chance at fighting these aliens," Brains says.

"I could say that myself," Brawn says.

"Oh bother Stephen has gone crazy," Gwen announces.

"Have not," Brains & Brawn state in unison.

The mini Dark Shadow start creating dark balls.

"Attack!" Max yells.

Kenny and Max start shooting at the mini Dark Shadow as Gwen and Rob use Tur-bo to create an exceedingly strong and powerful air and wind-manipulation spell that blows mini Dark Shadow away. Rick starts boxing through the mini Dark Shadow as Tim throws dark balls at the other dark balls causing them to explode. Brains & Brawns splits up and starts boxing and kicking the mini Dark Shadow as Echo Echo screeches causing many Dark Shadow to fade away. Soon all the mini Dark Shadow fade away. Echo Echo and Brains & Brawn revert back to normal

"I'm getting sick of them," Rick announces.

"If we get rid of Dark Shadow then there will be no more of them," Tim states.

"So we need to find Dark Shadow," Gwen says.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about the Forever Army?" Ben asks.

"With Dark Shadow lurking around they can wait," Max replies.

"Dark Shadow is more of a threat than anything," Kenny says.

"Especially since Dark Shadow and the Forever King are working together," Stephen explains.

The team looks at Stephen.

"How do you know?" Rob asks.

"Come on didn't you listen to Tim back in Turtle Creek?" Stephen replies, "The Forever Knights are making people into mini Dark Shadow so they can give an army to Dark Shadow so the Forever King and Dark Shadow can take over the world together."

"We got to stop them then," Rick says.

"We should head to Forever Castle to find out how to completely stop this," Tim declares.

The team heads for the Rustbucket and then head off for Forever Castle as the sun starts setting. When the team arrives to Forever Castle they exit the Rustbucket and go to the front gate of Forever Castle. Kenny tries to open the door.

"It's locked," Kenny explains.

"Fallum Quarca Daminigan!" Rob yells.

Rob uses a spell that blows the gate open.

"Was," Rob states.

The team enters Forever Castle and comes to a dead end.

"There is no way to continue on," Gwen announces.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Nightmare. Nightmare is a Messor Larva that knows Umbrakinesis, the ability to create darkness out of nowhere, blend in with shadows, teleport through shadows, and create weapons and constructs from darkness. Nightmare disappears behind the wall and opens a secret door.

"A secret passage?" Kenny questions.

From behind Stephen appears a giant angelic demon alien that goes to attack Nightmare.

"Stephen look out!" Rob yells.

Ben quickly activates his Omnitrix and becomes Big Chill. Big Chill is a Necrofriggian that is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has a black body with blue and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso, and large green eyes. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles for balance.

"Big Chill!" Big Chill yells.

Big Chill freezes the angelic demon alien before it could hit Nightmare. Nightmare turns around to see the frozen alien.

"Thanks Ben," Nightmare says.

"It's cool," Big Chill says.

The team walks through the passage and comes to a strange room.

"What the heck?" Tim questions, "What type of room is this?"

"By the looks of it none of us can get through here," Max states, "Someone that can shape shift could fit through those small cracks."

Nightmare and Big Chill stare at each other and then change aliens. Nightmare becomes Putty as Big Chill becomes Goop. Putty is a Testae that is extremely stretchy and has a flexible body. His body can be twisted and contorted to extreme lengths. Due to his highly malleable body, Putty is very resistant to most forms of physical abuse: Bullets bounce off and sharp objects just sink in. Goop is a Polymorph that is basically a pile of goo that can take any shape. Goop can wrap his slimy body around his foes and throw them around. Goop controls his slime with an Anti-Gravity Projector in the shape of a small UFO and if the slime and the Anti-Gravity Projector are separated by at least two feet the slime will become inert until the Anti-Gravity Projector recollects it. The Anti-Gravity Disk can cause the slime to take any shape and even hover off the ground.

"Goop!" Goop yells.

"Great thinking," Gwen admits.

Goop and Putty go through the cracks and come to a button that they push. The crack opens up to the rest of the hallway. At the end of the hallway is a door. The team heads through the door into a new room.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are we inside a computer?" Kenny asks.

"Looks like that," Max says.

"I see no door in here to exit," Rob announces.

"There must be a secret exit somewhere in here," Tim explains.

"But where?" Rick asks.

Goop and Putty change aliens. Goop becomes Brainstorm as Putty becomes Bookworm. Brainstorm is a Cerebrocrustacean that has a crab-like appearance. He has two claws on each arm and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain. He speaks with a British accent. Aside from a heightened intellect, Brainstorm can control electrical energy and project force fields around himself and others through thought, by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Bookworm is a Bibliophile that surely can outsmart any species even Brainstorm. Brainstorm and Bookworm can argue for hours about who is right and who is wrong. Bookworm can control electrical energy and project force fields around himself and others through thought.

"Brainstorm!" Brainstorm yells.

"You know Ben that makes you stupid when calling out your alien's name," Bookworm says.

"It does not my good friend," Brainstorm implies, "It makes me seem fearless and intelligent."

"How can you say that?" Bookworm asks, "You are giving away your location and if we ever needed to sneak up on someone we couldn't with your big mouth."

"My mouth is not big," Brainstorm explains, "My brain is though."

"My brain is much bigger than yours," Bookworms declares.

"So you think," Brainstorm announces.

The team watches Brainstorm and Bookworm argue back and forth.

"Guys," Kenny says.

"Ben, Stephen," Rob says.

"Guys," Rick says.

"Stephen! Ben!" Gwen yells.

"Yes?" Brainstorm and Bookworm question.

"We need to find Forever King and Dark Shadow," Tim says, "Get to work."

"Oh yes," Brainstorm says.

Brainstorm and Bookworm go to the wire circuits of the room.

"Alright we need to put this wire here and that wire there," Brainstorms says.

"Not we need to do it the opposite way," Bookworm says.

"My old friend my way is the correct way," Brainstorm announces.

"Maybe you think that but my way is the real way," Bookworm explains.

The team sighs and goes to the wires. First they try Brainstorm's fail and nothing happens. Next they try Bookworm's way and that fails.

"There you both are wrong," Rob states.

Gwen takes the wires out and connects them. A secret door opens.

"And you two are the smart ones," Gwen implies.

"My word that actually worked," Brainstorm says.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Bookworm asks.

"Because you two can't stop arguing about who is the smarter one," Kenny replies, "Now let's get going."

Brainstorm and Bookworm revert back to normal and then the team walks further into Forever Castle. The team comes to another door and opens it. Inside this room the door behind the team closes and locks.

"What's going on?" Rick asks.

Gwen, Rick, Kenny, and Max walk through the dark room as Stephen, Rob, Tim, and Ben go to follow but end up running into an invincible wall. Gwen, Rick, Kenny, and Max turn to Stephen, Rob, Tim, and Ben.

"It's a trap!" Stephen yells.

Appearing behind Gwen, Rick, Kenny, and Max is Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow grabs Gwen, Rick, Kenny, and Max.

"Help!" Gwen screams.

"It's Dark Shadow!" Tim yells.

Stephen and Ben go to activate their Omnitrix.

"It's not working," Stephen announces.

"Same here," Ben says.

"There must be something in this room stopping the Omnitrixes from working," Rob explains.

"You are correct and now this is where you all will perish," Dark Shadow declares.

Dark Shadow starts squeezing Gwen, Rick, Kenny, and Max. Gwen screams in pain as Rick, Kenny, and Max shout.

"Stop!" Tim yells.

Stephen and Ben start pounding on the invincible wall. Dark Shadow smirks and drops Gwen, Rick, Kenny, and Max who all passed out from the pain. Stephen and Ben start pounding on their Omnitrix which causes the Omnitrix to shock them both.

"Cuz!" Rob yells, "Ben!"

"Don't touch us!" Stephen yells.

"Why are the Omnitrixes doing that?" Tim asks.

Soon the Omnitrixes stop shocking Stephen and Ben but Stephen and Ben still fall to the ground. Gwen, Rick, Kenny, and Max start waking up and see Ben and Stephen on the ground so they crawl to the invincible wall.

"Pathetic humans," Dark Shadow says.

"Stephen please get up," Gwen says, "I love you."

"Come on Ben wake up," Max says, "We need you."

Both Omnitrixes trigger and activate. Stephen turns into Midnight Skull Dragon as Ben turns into Alien X. Midnight Skull Dragon is a Noctis Cerebrum Draco Dragon that can be ninety feet tall with a wingspan about half the size. He has a black body with crimson red vein outlines and crimson red eyes. He can lift five times his weight, withstand extreme temperatures, and survive on any surface. Alien X is a Celestialsapien that has shown to be nigh omnipotent, able to warp reality and time and space itself, becoming nearly invincible. His reality warping is so powerful, that his mere thoughts can become real. Alien X and Midnight Skull Dragon stand up.

"Alien X!" Alien X yells.

"Midnight Skull Dragon!" Midnight Skull Dragon roars.

Gwen, Rick, Max, and Kenny smile and then collapse. Midnight Skull Dragon's roar breaks the invisible wall down so Rob and Tim run to Gwen, Rick, Max, and Kenny's side. Midnight Skull Dragon dashes to Dark Shadow and starts whipping Dark Shadow with his tail, wings, and clawing away with his claws. Alien X doesn't move. Ben appears in a dark realm with two green faces facing him

"Hello Ben Tennyson my name is Serena and this is Bellicus," Serena says.

"Okay can I fight Dark Shadow?" Ben asks.

"All in favor of fighting Dark Shadow say I," Bellicus states.

"I," Ben and Bellicus say.

"Okay can we now fight him?" Ben asks.

"Not until we all agree," Serena replies, "That's how Alien X works."

Ben slaps himself in the face.

"Why isn't Ben doing anything?" Rob asks.

Dark Shadow summons mini Dark Shadow but Midnight Skull Dragon knocks them all out with his tail in one shot.

"You can't be this strong," Dark Shadow says.

"I am this strong," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

Midnight Skull Dragon blows fire on Dark Shadow and then whips Dragon Shadow into a wall with his tail. Dark Shadow starts to fade away so Midnight Skull Dragon shoves his claws into Dark Shadow.

"You are gone," Midnight Skull Dragon says.

Midnight Skull Dragon pulls his claws out as Dark Shadow coughs up blood.

"I will not die," Dark Shadow says.

Midnight Skull Dragon smirks and then whips Dark Shadow's head off with his tail.

"Wow," Tim says, "That alien is strong."

Midnight Skull Dragon reverts back to normal.

"Can we do something?" Ben asks.

"All in favor of doing something say I," Bellicus replies.

"I," Ben and Serena say.

"Doing something rejected," Bellicus says.

Ben lowers his head down.

"This will end up going nowhere," Ben thinks.

Stephen walks to Alien X and taps the Omnitrix. Alien X reverts back to normal. Ben freaks out.

"Something wrong?" Stephen asks.

Gwen, Rick, Kenny, and Max start to stand up.

"Alien X is the most powerful alien I have but I have to get the two personalities to agree with me and they won't," Ben replies.

Stephen laughs and then sees another door.

"We should continue on," Stephen says, "Rob and Tim take Gwen, Kenny, Rick, and Max to the Rustbucket."

"No we want to help," Gwen announces.

"Gwen it's too risky," Ben says.

Stephen walks to Gwen and smiles. Gwen stares into Stephen's eyes. Stephen grabs Gwen's hands.

"Please go to the Rustbucket," Stephen says, "I can't afford losing you because I love you."

Gwen smiles and shakes her head.

"Okay," Gwen says.

Stephen and Gwen kiss and then Tim and Rob take Rick, Gwen, Kenny, and Max back to the Rustbucket.

"Let's stop Forever King," Ben says.

Stephen and Ben walk through the next door and appear in the throne room where Forever Knight sits and waits.


	19. Chapter 19

"Welcome Ben and Stephen," Forever King says, "This will be your last stop because it's time to die."

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Bonehead as Ben becomes Chromastone.

"Chromastone!" Chromastone yells.

"Forever King why are you doing this?" Bonehead asks.

"Because I want control of the world," Forever King replies, "I also need your Omnitrixes and the DNA of you and your family."

"That will never happen," Rob states.

Chromastone and Bonehead see Rob and Tim run back into the room. Forever Knight gets out of his chair.

"Forever King it is time to say goodbye," Tim announces.

"Yes it is," Forever King explains, "I will take over this control and be the most powerful person in the universe!"

"We won't let that happen," Chromastone declares.

Forever King laughs and then pulls out his sword.

"Time to die," Forever King says.

Forever King swings his sword at the team but Rob uses Thrasius. Forever King jumps backwards.

"Dark Shadow come forth!" Forever King yells.

Dark Shadow appears nowhere as the team smirks.

"What did you do to Dark Shadow?" Forever King asks.

"Killed him," Tim replies.

Forever King becomes angry and goes to slash Tim with his sword but Chromastone stands in the way and gets hit with the sword causing the sword to break and Forever King to fly backwards into his chair. Bonehead walks to Forever King.

"This is where it ends," Bonehead says.

Bonehead goes to crush Forever King but Rob stops him by using Metum Quix which lifts Bonehead into the air in red aura.

"What's the big idea," Bonehead asks.

"Killing him isn't the right thing to do," Rob replies, "Let's send him to the Null Void."

"No I will never go to the Null Void!" Forever King yells.

Rob opens the Null Void as Forever King goes to run off but Tim stops Forever King with a dark ball and then tosses Forever King into the Null Void. Bonehead and Chromastone revert back to normal while coming back in the Forever Castle and into the throne room are Gwen, Rick, Kenny, and Max.

"You stop Forever King?" Kenny asks.

"He's in the Null Void," Stephen replies.

"Hey cuz I see another door," Rob explains.

"It must be to the back of the castle," Tim announces.

The team goes through the door and comes to a swamp.

"Looks like the Forever Castle is in front of a swamp," Max says.

"Perfect for Swampfire," Ben declares.

Ben and Stephen activate their Omnitrix. Ben becomes Swampfire as Stephen becomes Fireweed.

"Swampfire!" Swampfire yells.

"You know you really don't need to do that," Gwen says.

"True but it's awesome," Swampfire says.

"Whatever let's keep going," Fireweed says.

The team walks further into the swamp and finds a wooden chest.

"What is this?" Gwen asks.

Gwen opens the chest and finds a note inside.

"What's it say?" Rick asks.

"Dear Forever King," Gwen reads, "For us to take over the world we will need Robert Letham, Gwendolyn Tennyson, Stephen Jeffcoat, Rick Wood, Ben Tennyson, and Timothy Savinda's DNA. There DNA will help us bring back me fully and bring forth all my mini Dark Shadow. If you can't get all their DNA just get Tim's DNA because is a part of me. I will meet you here in this castle and we will begin to reconstruct my own DNA to make me stronger. Sincerely, Dark Shadow."

"What's with us being the targets?" Rob asks.

"It's our DNA genes," Swampfire states.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore since Forever King is in the Null Void and Dark Shadow is gone for good," Fireweed explains.

"But Dark Shadow said I'm a part of him," Tim says.

"Don't worry about that Tim," Rick says, "You aren't a part of him."

Tim smiles but the smile goes away fast.

"You think there still are Forever Knights attacking Bellwood and the Pittsburgh area?" Gwen asks.

"Probably but not Pittsburgh since we took out their factory and all of the Forever Knights there," Max replies.

Swampfire and Fireweed revert back to normal as the team ends to the Rustbucket and drives off and arrives in a factory where they see many Forever Knights and other aliens.

"What are those?" Stephen asks.

"DNAliens," Ben replies.

"How do you know about them?" Kenny asks.

"We heard about them," Gwen replies.

"So what are they doing working together?" Rob asks.

"Most likely they are trying to create something that will let them take over the world," Max replies.

Tim and Rick see an arch.

"You mean something like that?" Rick asks.

"Defiantly that," Tim replies.

The team looks up and sees an arch.

"What could they be needing with that?" Stephen asks.

"That arch will let them travel to anywhere in seconds," Max replies.

"We better destroy it and finish the job we started," Ben replies.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen turns into Darkflame as Ben turns into Jetray.

"Jetray!" Jetray yells.

Jetray and Darkflame fly off and start attacking the arch which has the DNAliens and Forever Knights attack them so Kenny and Max start shooting at the DNAliens and Forever Knights. Gwen and Rob use Statuea to immobilize the DNAliens and Forever Knights while Rick absorbs steel and starts punching them. Tim creates dark balls and throws them at the Forever Knights and DNAliens.

"There are too many!" Kenny yells.

"Hurry up Ben and Stephen," Max says looking back.

Jetray is shooting a laser at the arch as Darkflame is throwing dark balls and breathing dark fire at it.

"Just fall!" Darkflame yells.

Finally from all the attacks the arch starts falling down.

"Watch out!" Jetray yells.

The team runs to avoid the arch. The arch falls down and explodes hitting all the DNAliens, the Forever Knights, and accidently Tim. Jetray and Darkflame land next to the team and revert back to normal.

"Is everyone okay?" Rob asks.

"Hey where is Tim?" Rick replies.

The team sees Tim underneath the arch.

"Tim!" the team yells.

The team runs to Tim who is on his back struggling to get free.

"Guys thanks for stopping the Forever Army and Dark Shadow," Tim announces, "You did great."

"Cuz why are you thanking us?" Rob asks.

"Because it's my time to go," Tim replies.

"Uncle you are not leaving us," Stephen states.

"Sorry little man but this injury can't be healed so my time is now," Tim explains.

Tim closes his eyes.

"Cuz!" Rob yells.

Tim doesn't move so Rob starts shaking Tim. Stephen starts crying so Gwen goes to Stephen and hugs him. Gwen too begins to cry as she and Stephen hold each other. The others stand shocked at what just happened. Rob stops shaking Tim and starts crying.

"Why did you have to go cuz?" Rob asks, "You don't deserve this cuz. You did nothing wrong."

Rick puts his hand on Rob's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this man," Rick says, "Tim was a great man."

Rob stands up and turns to Rick and smiles.

"He sure was," Rob says.

"We should head back home," Max says, "A lot has happened today."

The team heads for the Rustbucket as Tim starts moving.

"What?" Rob questions.

Rob and Stephen run to Tim as the other stop and turn to them. Tim vanishes into shadows.

"Where did he go?" Stephen asks.

Tim appears behind Rob and Stephen.

"Uncle you're alive!" Kenny yells.

Tim smirks and then throws two dark balls at Stephen and Rob. Stephen and Rob fall down to the ground.

"Tim what are you doing?" Rick asks.

Tim turns and stares at Rick and laughs evilly.

"Time to die," Tim says.


	20. Chapter 20 (Time to Die)

Tim transforms into Lost Soul.

"Tim what are talking about?" Max asks.

Lost Soul creates a huge dark ball and throws it at the family. Gwen us Contigo and protect the family.

"Everyone get in the Rustbucket!" Gwen yells.

Rick, Kenny, Max, and Ben run into the Rustbucket as Gwen holds up the Contigo. Rob and Stephen finally start to get up.

"God what was that about?" Stephen asks.

"Maybe Tim is a part of Dark Shadow," Rob replies.

Rob and Stephen see Lost Soul attacking Gwen.

"Tim stop this!" Rob yells.

Lost Soul turns and sees Rob and Stephen standing. Gwen falls to her knees so Stephen runs to her. Lost Soul goes to throw a dark ball at Stephen but Rob uses Eradiko to stop the attack. Stephen kneels down next to Gwen. Gwen smiles at Stephen.

"Hey hunny," Gwen says.

Stephen blushes.

"Are you alright babe?" Stephen asks.

"I've been better," Gwen replies, "What happened to Tim?"

"He must have gotten taken over by Dark Shadow's DNA inside of him," Stephen answers.

"What can we do to stop him?" Gwen asks.

"I'm not sure," Stephen replies.

Stephen looks to Lost Soul and sees him trying to break out of the spell.

"That won't work Tim," Rob states.

"My name is Lost Soul you pathetic human!" Lost Soul yells.

"Whatever you say cuz," Rob says laughing.

Lost Soul finally manages to break out of the spell and throws a dark ball knocking Rob down.

"Cuz!" Stephen yells.

"Stephen we need to get away from Tim," Gwen says.

Stephen shakes his head and helps Gwen up as Rob starts to stand up.

"That is the second time you did that," Rob says, "Knock it off already Tim."

"I'm not Tim!" Lost Soul yells.

Lost Soul runs to Rob and goes to punch his fist through Rob's chest but Rob grabs Lost Soul's wrist and flips Lost Soul over him. When Lost Soul lands on the ground his arm breaks. Lost Soul screams in pain.

"I'll kill you!" Lost Soul yells.

Lost Soul throws another dark ball from his free hand and sends Rob flying near Stephen and Gwen.

"I can walk," Gwen says, "Get Rob and hurry to the Rustbucket."

"Alright," Stephen says.

Gwen runs to the Rustbucket as Stephen goes to Rob.

"What's gotten into Tim?" Rob asks, "Did Dark Shadow take over him or something?"

"He did," Stephen replies.

Stephen puts Rob's arm over his shoulder and lifts Rob up.

"Wait so Dark Shadow is controlling Tim?" Rob asks.

"That's what I said," Stephen replies.

"I thought Dark Shadow was killed back at Forever Castle," Rob explains.

"But Dark Shadow said he was a part of Tim and Tim was a part of him," Stephen announces.

"Damn," Rob says.

Lost Soul walks towards Stephen and Rob.

"We need to get out of here," Stephen says.

"What about Tim?" Rob asks.

"He's gone crazy so forget him," Stephen replies.

Stephen starts running off to the Rustbucket but Rob doesn't budge so Stephen ends up falling with Rob.

"Cuz what the hell is your problem?" Stephen asks.

"We aren't leaving Tim behind," Rob replies, "He is our family."

"He's gone crazy!" Stephen yells.

"We can help him," Rob declares.

"How?" Stephen asks.

Lost Soul starts creating a dark ball. Inside the Rustbucket Kenny, Rick, Ben, Gwen, and Max wait.

"What are they doing?" Gwen asks, "We need to get out of here."

"I don't think Rob wants to leave Tim behind," Rick replies.

"What can we do?" Ben asks.

"I'm not so sure if we can do anything Ben," Max replies.

"Stephen and Rob will have to deal with this themselves," Kenny explains.

"Well I'm not letting that happen," Rick announces.

Rick absorbs the steel from the Rustbucket and then runs out to Stephen and Rob.

"Rick what are you doing here?" Stephen asks, "Leave with the others."

Rick helps Stephen and Rob up.

"We aren't leaving without you guys and that includes Tim," Rick replies.

Gwen and Ben run out and to the team. Lost Soul releases his dark ball but Gwen uses Contigo and stops the attack.

"Tim stop this!" Rick yells, "We are your family!"

"I have no family!" Lost Soul yells.

Lost Soul summons many mini Dark Shadow that surround the team.

"Hero time," Ben says.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Nightmare as Ben becomes Big Chill.

"Big Chill!" Big Chill yells.

Big Chill freezes all the mini Dark Shadow as Nightmare floats to Lost Soul. Lost Soul stares at Nightmare. Neither moves an inch.

"What are they doing?" Rick asks.

"I'm not sure but I'm worried," Gwen replies.

"Stephen must have a plan," Rob explains.

Lost Soul smirks as the team watches carefully. Nightmare gives a blank stare and then Lost Soul goes to put his fists into Nightmare's chest but Nightmare vanishes and appears behind Lost Soul.

"What the?" Lost Soul questions.

"Missed," Nightmare declares.

Nightmare goes into Lost Soul's body. Lost Soul starts yelling.

"Get out of my body!" Lost Soul yells.

"Not until I get my uncle back!" Nightmare yells.

Lost Soul yells and drops to his knees while inside Nightmare starts killing off the Dark Shadow DNA. Once all the DNA is gone Nightmare exits Lost Soul. Lost Soul falls over and turns back into Tim. Nightmare reverts back to normal so Rick and Big Chill do too.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah," Stephen says.

Rob grabs Tim and puts him on his back. The team heads for the Rustbucket but gets stopped by two aliens.

"Stop right there," the one alien says, "We are Chaos and Riot and we are here to destroy the Omnitrix holders and their family."

"You picked a bad day to mess with us," Rob says, "Try some other day."

Chaos and Riot start shooting at the team so Gwen uses Contigo.

"Everyone to the Rustbucket!" Gwen yells.

The team runs to the Rustbucket and gets inside.

"Floor it Grandpa!" Ben yells.

The Rustbucket drives off fast as Chaos and Riot follow.

"What is it with these aliens and our Omnitrix?" Stephen asks, "Seriously just leave us alone already."

"I wish it was that easy Stephen but both you and Ben hold the universe's strongest weapon and anyone and everyone who wants control with do all they can to take it," Max replies.

"Chaos and Riot are on our tail!" Rick yells.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Ben becomes Spidermonkey as Stephen becomes Black Widow.

"Spidermonkey!" Spidermonkey yells.

Spidermonkey and Black Widow exit the Rustbucket and attack Chaos and Riot who shoot lasers at them.

"Leave us alone!" Black Widow yells.

"Give us the Omnitrixes then!" Riot yells.

"We aren't ever giving up our Omnitrix!" Spidermonkey says.

Riot and Chaos shoot and hits Spidermonkey sending him flying.

"Ben!" Stephen yells.

Spidermonkey flies in front of the Rustbucket so Max swerves and stops. Black Widow whips himself in the air and lands on Chaos.

"You will pay for that!" Black Widow yells.

Black Widow uses his symbiotic tentacles and rips apart Chaos and jumps off and onto Riot as Chaos explodes. Black Widow does the same to Riot and once Black Widow lands next to Spidermonkey, Riot explodes. Black Widow reverts back to normal as does Spidermonkey. Stephen lifts Ben up and carries him into the Rustbucket and lays Ben down on a bed with Tim in the same room. Stephen closes the door to give Tim and Ben peace. Max drives off back to Bellwood now. Kenny is in the front with Max as Rob and Rick sit next to each other at the table. Stephen and Gwen sit beside each other opposite of Rob and Rick. Gwen and Stephen are on Gwen's laptop.

"I hope Tim and Ben will be okay," Rick admits.

"Don't worry the two are sure strong," Max announces.

The team smiles as the Rustbucket drive down the road to Bellwood.

"So much has changed from the original," Stephen says.

"What cuz?" Rob asks.

"Oh nothing I'm just talking about this story I wrote years ago and redid three years later," Stephen replies.

"It's about this team that fought aliens," Gwen announces, "The original was basically in another language so Stephen had to change it all so it made sense. This made it even better."

"Cool," Rob says, "Maybe one day I can read the originals and then the remake."

"I would like you too," Stephen admits.

The Rustbucket arrives back to Bellwood so everyone heads home and goes to sleep from the long day.


	21. Chapter 21 (Planetary Travel)

In August, Stephen and the team have gotten the chance to go to a new planet called Earth two. They are at NASA right now.

"This is so cool that we found another planet just like Earth," Gwen says, "I wonder what life is on this planet and what technology is holds hidden inside it."

"Nerd," Ben says.

Gwen glares at Ben as Stephen laughs. Gwen squeezes Ben's hand. Max comes to the group.

"Well I got the okay about the launch," Max says, "Let's head into the Rustbucket III."

The team ends into the Rustbucket III. Max and Rob sit in the front as the others sit behind him.

"Okay we launch in three, two, one," Max says.

The Rustbucket III blasts off into space.

"How far is Earth two?" Rob asks.

"They say a light year away," Max replies.

"A light year?" Tim questions, "We won't make it there alive."

"Oh yes we will," Max says.

Max pushes a button which makes the Rustbucket III goes into a warp whole and arrive right near Earth two. Soon Rustbucket III lands on Earth two. The team exits the Rustbucket III.

"This place is beautiful," Gwen says.

"I have to agree myself," Stephen admits.

Ben notices a creature.

"What the heck is that thing?" Ben asks.

Walking towards the team is a scientist.

"It's a beastial," the scientist replies.

"Who are you and what is that?" Kenny asks.

"My name is Professor Alex and they are human-like aliens," Prof Alex replies.

Prof Alex is a sixty-eight year old scientist.

"Did you find these aliens yourself professor?" Rick asks.

"Yes I did," Prof Alex replies, "When I first arrived here on Earth two, which I named, I saw many of these wonderful aliens."

"Cool," Gwen says.

"Yes it is," Prof Alex announces, "I have found the perfect plant and perfect creatures."

"Earth one is so better," Tim says bragging.

"How so?" Prof Alex asks, "You're planet has pollution and crime as this one does not."

"Well first thing we have more building, more stuff to do, and actually places that make time fly as this does not," Tim replies.

Prof Alex becomes easily annoyed at Tim.

"Don't mind him professor," Max says, "He were sent here by NSA."

"Oh yes I told them to bring a team here to help me clone my beastials so they can go to Earth one," Prof Alex announces.

"Isn't cloning illegal?" Ben asks.

Prof Alex doesn't answer.

"So where is this so called cloning machine?" Tim asks.

"Follow me," Prof Alex replies.

Prof Alex takes the team to a lab. The lab is huge with many clone devices inside.

"Holy crap this lab is huge," Rob says.

"Why do you need a lab that is this tall and wide?" Rick asks.

"I have my reasons," Prof Alex replies.

"There is so much science stuff in here," Kenny says with his eye twitching.

"I hate science," Ben announces.

"Ben!" Gwen yells.

"Hey I'm not lying," Ben states.

Gwen goes to Ben but Stephen gets in between the two.

"No fighting," Stephen declares.

Prof Alex goes to a cloning device and starts to show the team how it works. The process doesn't take that long. It takes about a few minutes. Ben becomes bored so he exits the lab and activates his Omnitrix and becomes Swampfire.

"Swampfire!" Swampfire yells.

Swampfire looks around.

"Now maybe I can have some fun," Swampfire says.

The cloning device begins to start. First a beastial goes in and then the door to the device shuts. A minute or so later the two doors opening revealing two beastial. The beastials go off into the wilderness as the team sees fire outside. Everyone runs out and sees Swampfire trying to put the fire out.

"Come on, come on," Swampfire says.

"What creature is that?" Prof Alex asks.

Swampfire hears Prof Alex and cringes. Swampfire turns around to face the others. The fire grows behind him.

"I'm an alien," Swampfire replies.

"Ben but the fire out," Gwen states.

"I was trying to," Swampfire says.

"Ben?" Prof Alex questions.

"What?" Swampfire asks.

"You are Ben?" Prof Alex replies.

"Yes that is me," Swampfire answers, "Why?"

"How are you this alien?" Prof Alex asks.

"Well Stephen and I have these Omnitrixes that can make us into many aliens," Swampfire replies.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Fireweed.

"See I turned into an alien that looks just like Ben over there but I call mine Fireweed," Fireweed explains.

The fire grows worse behind Swampfire.

"Oh guys you may want to put that fire out," Rick announces.

"Oh right," Swampfire says.

Swampfire activates his Omnitrix and becomes Big Chill.

"Big Chill!" Big Chill yells.

Fireweed reverts back to normal.

"I also don't call out my aliens' name," Stephen explains.

"Very funny," Big Chill says.

Big Chill breathes ice and stops the fire.

"Could you guys avoid turning into aliens that destroy my planet?" Prof Alex asks.

"I'm sure they will never do that again," Max states, "Right guys."

"Yeah sure we promise," Stephen and Ben say.

"Good now I'm going to show you around my beautiful planet that I found," Prof Alex says.

"Now I'm going to show you around my beautiful planet that I found," Tim says mocking Prof Alex.

Rick laughs as Prof Alex walks on. The team follows Prof Alex and sees the beastials.

"What do all these beastials do?" Gwen asks.

"Eat, sleep, bath," Prof Alex replies, "Just like normal animals."

"Bath?" Ben questions.

"Yes they go into lakes or ponds and was off," Prof Alex states.

"Wouldn't suspect that," Kenny says.

"That's a little weird," Rob admits.

"How is it weird?" Prof Alex asks.

"Well animals in the wild don't usually bath like that," Max replies.

"True but these animals are more like humans," Prof Alex announces.

"Thought you said they were aliens?" Tim questions.

"Aliens are animals Tim," Rick explains.

"Well if you excuse me I'm going to go back to the lab and clone more beastials," Prof Alex declares.

Prof Alex walks off as the team continues to explore Earth two.

"I really don't trust this scientist," Tim thinks.

Tim wonders off back to the lab and sees Prof Alex cloning the beastials and killing the old ones to eat them. Tim goes into the lab.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tim asks.

"I'm eating," Prof Alex replies, "What does it look like?"

"You are cloning these aliens just to eat them?" Tim questions, "That's messed up dude."

"No it's not," Prof Alex replies, "Dictators on Earth two support this and want me to clone the beastials to stop their people from starving."

"Well I'm not going to let that happen because I'm telling the others," Tim explains.

"No you aren't," Prof Alex declares, "Beastials capture him!"

The beastials chase after Tim.

"Oh crap," Tim says.

Tim runs off but gets caught and then locked into a freezer.

"You will die in there," Prof Alex says, "You will never be able to tell the others my plans. And my plans are to capture Stephen and Ben along with the others to clone them and then destroy Earth one."

"No!" Tim yells.

Walking into the lab is the team.

"Professor have you seen the bald uncle of mine?" Stephen asks.

"Yes I have," Prof Alex replies, "He is in here."

Prof Alex opens the freezer door.

"Now!" Prof Alex yells.

The beastials push the team into the freezer and then Prof Alex shuts the door and locks it. Prof Alex drops the temperature below normal.

"What the hell?" Kenny questions.

Outside Prof Alex and the Beastials head out of the lab.

"What's going on here?" Rob asks.

"Prof Alex wants Ben and Stephen's Omnitrix," Tim replies.

"We need to make sure that doesn't happen," Rick explains.

"But first we need to find a way out of here," Max says.

Gwen starts to shiver.

"It's getting colder in here," Gwen says, "I wish I brought a coat."

Stephen takes his hoodie off and wraps it around Gwen.

"Let's go Ben," Stephen says.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen turns into iMicro as Ben turns into Nanomech. iMicro is a Fragmentum that is about an inch tall at full size. He has orange skin with a green circuit like design on it. iMicro possesses green wings and as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. He is composed of carbon and silicon-based mechanical body and has triangular feet. From a normal sized perspective, when iMicro speaks, he has a squeaky little voice, but from anything of his size's perspective, his voice is very deep. IMicro has the ability to fly fire green energy balls from his hands and shoot green lasers from his eye. He can also shrink to microscopic size. He can return to his normal size, but can't grow any bigger. iMicro's wings glow when he flies. He is also extremely agile. Nanomech is a Human and Nanochip Hybrid that is about an inch tall at full size. He has blue skin with a green circuit like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings and as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. He is composed of carbon and silicon-based mechanical body and has triangular feet. From a normal sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky little voice, but from anything of his size's perspective, his voice is very deep.

"Nanomech!" Nanomech yells.

"Where did they go?" Kenny asks.

iMicro and Nanomech walk through a crack in the freezer door and appear in the lab. iMicro and Nanomech revert back to normal and then let the others out.

"What aliens did you guys turn into?" Rob asks.

"A very small robot," Ben replies.

Walking into the lab is Prof Alex.

"How did you escape?" Prof Alex asks.

"We have two Omnitrix holders that can turn into any alien," Tim replies, "That's how you son of a bitch."

Prof Alex growls.

"Beastials attack!" Prof Alex shouts.

Beastials rush into the lab as Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Ben turns into Rath as Stephen turns into Blazecario. Rath is an Appoplexian that is about nine feet tall and resembles a bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. Blazecario is an Aestuo Aura alien. He is three feet, eleven inches tall. Blazecario's legs and torso are black along with his forepaws. On his forepaws there is a pointed spike and his chest also has a pointed spike on it. It looks like he is wearing a black mask that covers his snout, forehead, and cheeks but this really is the color of his fur. Blazecario's body and tail are red along with his eyes. He has rabbit-like ears on the top of his head and four black dog-like ears on the back of his head. Blazecario can send a special type of energy called aura. He can study these waves to predict the movements of his opponents and use them to track anyone. This energy can also guide the waves to create explosive balls of aura energy. Blazecario can also leap over skyscrapers with just one jump. He also can make flame spouts come from his wrists and ankles, cloaking his feet or fists.

"Rath!" Rath yells.


	22. Chapter 22

A beastial hits Rath which causes Blazecario to burst out laughing.

"You just got beast slapped," Blazecario states.

"Let me tell ya somethin' beastials," Rath says, "No one and I mean no one beast slaps Rath and gets away with it."

Rath punches the beastial knocking that beastial into others.

"Now let me tell ya something' Prof Alex," Rath says, "I don't like the fact you want mine and Stephen's Omnitrix so you need to just back off."

Prof Alex laughs evilly.

"What's so funny?" Blazecario asks.

"You both are pathetic," Prof Alex replies, "You choice the stupidest aliens in the Omnitrix ever."

"What did you just say?" Rath asks.

"You heard me," Prof Alex replies, "Grab them!"

The beastials go to grab Rath and Blazecario but Blazecario lights his wrists and ankles on fire. Blazecario and Rath grab a beastial and toss them to the other beastials. Blazecario and Rath fight the other beastials.

"You are starting to get on my nerves," Prof Alex says.

Rick absorbs the steel from the freezer door.

"So are you!" Rick yells.

Rick runs to Prof Alex and tosses him into a clone machine.

"Don't let him escape!" Gwen states.

Prof Alex steps out of the cloning device.

"None of you will make it out alive," Prof Alex says.

"What is your problem?" Max asks.

"I want to destroy Earth one because of how pathetic it is," Prof Alex replies.

"We won't let you do that," Rob says.

Rob and Gwen use Eradiko and trap Prof Alex but Prof Alex breaks out.

"How?" Tim questions.

Prof Alex throws a black mana ball at both Rob and Gwen knocking them into the wall. Kenny and Rick run to Gwen and Rob.

"I'm strong than you think," Prof Alex states.

Tim creates a dark ball and tosses it at Prof Alex causing Prof Alex to fly into beastials knocking the remaining beastials out. Rath and Blazecario go to Prof Alex.

"Now professor it's time to shut you up," Blazecario says.

"That's what you think!" Prof Alex yells.

Prof Alex tosses a black mana ball into Rath and Blazecario causing the two to fly into the roof and then back onto the lab floor. Rath and Blazecario revert back to normal.

"Stop this Prof Alex!" Max yells.

"Not until I destroy the Earth and get the Omnitrixes!" Prof Alex yells.

"I won't let that happen!" Kenny shouts.

Kenny runs and punches Prof Alex who flies back into a cloning machine. Gwen and Rob stand up.

"If one of me can't stop you than two can," Prof Alex states.

Prof Alex turns on the cloning machine.

"Stop him!" Rick yells.

Rick runs to the cloning machine and goes to keep the door open but Prof Alex throws a black mana ball causing Rick to fly into Kenny and knock the two down. Tim now throws dark balls at the machine but they do nothing so Rob and Gwen use Interdamotor Elaborator to create energy of pure heat to melt the machine door but that fails. Stephen and Ben start to wake up.

"Go alien!" Max yells.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen turns into Magnetude as Ben turns into Lodestar. Magnetude is a Suspendisse Ullamcorper that has polarized arms. His right arm is positively charged while the left arm possesses a negative charge. By increasing or decreasing electron flow in either arm, Magnetude can increase his positive and or negative charge. His polarizing allows Magnetude to attract and repel metals, disrupt radio frequencies, and generate low level electromagnetic radiation. Lodestar is a Biosovortian that has a floating metal head which levitates between his shoulders; however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows. He has crab-like claws for hands and feet and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. Lodestar has magnetic powers.

"Lodestar!" Lodestar yells.

"Stop him!" Kenny yells.

Rick and Kenny start to stand up as Lodestar and Magnetude use their magnetic powers to attack the cloning machine which breaks it causing an explosion that sends Prof Alex into a wall. Prof Alex gets up from the explosion.

"No it can't be," Tim says.

"Nothing can hurt this dude," Rick explains.

"We need to work together!" Rob yells.

Max and Kenny pull out guns and start shooting Prof Alex as Rob and Gwen use Merchcus Veridactus. Magnetude and Lodestar are using the magnetic powers on Prof Alex. Tim is throwing dark balls at Prof Alex as Rick is grabbing pieces from the cloning machine and tosses them hard at Prof Alex. Prof Alex starts getting pushed backwards.

"It's working," Max announces.

"Keep it up!" Magnetude says, "He's just about to break."

"I will never die!" Prof Alex yells.

Prof Alex creates a huge spiritual bomb and tosses it at the team knocking them all back. Prof Alex runs out of the lab and into a forest. When the team hits the wall Magnetude and Lodestar revert back to normal as does Rick. The team passes out and wakes up by night.

"Where did he go?" Ben asks.

"He must have fled to the forest to recover," Gwen replies.

The team gets up.

"Let's head for the forest then," Stephen announces.

The team runs off into the forest in the dark.

"It's pitch dark here," Kenny says.

Rob and Gwen bring forth mana lighting the area.

"So where is Prof Alex?" Rob asks.

Tim sees beastials and spots Prof Alex.

"Right there with his beastials!" Tim replies.

The beastials spot the team and run to attack them so Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Midnight Skull Dragon as Ben becomes Humungousaur.

"Humungousaur!" Humungousaur says.

Humungousaur and Midnight Skull Dragon whip the beastials to the side but more come so Rick absorbs gold popping out of the ground. Rick starts punching beastials as Tim uses his dark balls to blow them back. Kenny and Max shoot at the beastials as Rob uses Kemo Char. Gwen runs to Prof Alex who goes to run off.

"Stop right there!" Gwen yells.

"Well Gwen looks like it will just be you and me," Prof Alex says, "I hope you had a fun life because it is time to die."

"No it's not!" Gwen screams.

Gwen goes into her Anodite form and uses Adfishio Patentuia that emits multiple energy beams of magenta-colored glowing mana energy towards Prof Alex.

"This can't be," Prof Alex says.

Prof Alex throws dark spells at Gwen but they do nothing.

"This power," Gwen says, "It's amazing!"

"You aren't this strong!" Prof Alex yells.

Gwen continues to use Adfishio Patentuia until Prof Alex loses control and flies backwards and hits a tree. Prof Alex's back snaps killing Prof Alex immediately. The others have now knocked out the remaining beastials. Gwen turns back to normal as do Rick, Midnight Skull Dragon, and Humungousaur. Gwen falls onto the ground.

"Gwen!" Stephen yells.

Stephen and the team run to Gwen. Stephen kneels to Gwen and picks her up.

"Gwen are you alright?" Stephen asks.

Gwen opens her eyes and just kisses Stephen who gladly kisses her back. The others see Prof Alex motionless.


	23. Chapter 23 (Hero Time)

"Looks like Gwen overpowered Alex," Max says.

"Gwen sure has gotten stronger," Ben announces.

The team looks at Stephen and Gwen who stop kissing.

"We better get back home," Rick says, "The family must be worried now."

"They worry no matter what," Kenny states.

"He has a point," Rob explains.

Tim laughs.

"That's true and so sad," Tim declares.

Stephen helps Gwen up to her feet.

"Well guys let's head to the Rustbucket," Max says.

The team walks to Rustbucket III. Stephen and Gwen hold hands on their way there. Soon the team enters Rustbucket III. Max and Rob sit in the front as the others sit behind them. Rustbucket III flies off.

"Well that was fun," Gwen says.

"Why did you faint after you attacked Alex?" Stephen asks.

"I went into my Anodite form and it used too much strength," Gwen replies.

"You are going to have to train yourself for using the Anodite form," Rob explains, "It takes years to master it too."

By two in the morning on Earth one the team arrives to Bellwood and then heads to bed. Weeks later school starts back up for Kenny, Stephen, Ben, and Gwen so time flies and the alien fights decrease drastically. Soon it becomes January, Ben, Gwen, and Stephen all have turned sixteen years old. One a Saturday morning in January the team is at Mr. Smoothy.

"It's not that cold today," Stephen announces.

"Yeah you're right cuz," Rob says.

Down south in California at a beach in Amityville are sixteen year old Danny Fenton, sixteen year old Samantha Manson, eighteen year old Jasmine Fenton, twelve year old Danielle Fenton, forty-four year old Jack Fenton, and thirty-seven year old Maddie Fenton. Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Danni are in the ocean as Jack and Maddie are lying on the beach in the sun.

"Man I love the fact in winter we have summer weather," Danny states.

"Yeah," Sam says.

In space miles away from Earth there is a huge meteor coming from Saturn. It is so huge and flying extremely fast towards Earth and will soon make contact destroying Earth. NASA spots the meteor before it even reaches Mars. Alarms all over the world start going off alerting people about how long the Earth had before the meteor hits. Every person in the world starts freaking out. A whole riot starts.

"Everyone into the Fenton RV!" Jack yells.

"Where are we going to uncle?" Danni asks.

"Somewhere," Jack replies.

Jack and his family run into the Fenton RV and drive off. While in Bellwood Max comes running to the team.

"Everyone into the Rustbucket!" Max yells.

"What are we going to do?" Kenny asks.

"We are heading to NASA," Max replies.

The team heads into the Rustbucket and start heading off towards Florida. Both the Fenton RV and Rustbucket arrive to NASA the next day.

"Okay we are here," Jack explains.

"Where is here?" Maddie asks.

"The NASA station in Florida," Jack replies.

"Why are we here?" Jazz asks.

"Danny and me are going into space to destroy this meteor like we did before," Jack replies.

"Dad the last time we made the Earth invisible so the meteor would go through," Danny announces.

"Well this time we can destroy it," Jack declares.

Max parks the Rustbucket next to the Fenton RV and gets out of his seat.

"Alright everyone wake up," Max states.

The team wakes up.

"Where are we?" Kenny asks.

"In the NASA station at Florida," Max replies.

"Why are we here?" Rick asks.

"Well we are going to space and destroy this meteor," Max replies.

"That won't work!" Gwen yells.

"It went through Earth when we were fourteen," Stephen announces.

"And ghosts from Amityville did that," Rob explains.

Soon both the team and Jack's family head to the rocket and arrive to the docking station.

"Okay we are ready to aboard the rocket to head into space," Jack and Max state.

Both Jack and Max look at each other in confusion.

"You are going into space to stop the meteor?" Jack and Max ask in unison.

"Oh boy here we go," Stephen, Ben, and Danny say in unison.

Stephen, Danny, and Ben look at each other in confusion too.

"Danny Fenton?" Stephen questions.

"Ben Tennyson and Stephen Jeffcoat?" Danny questions.

"You guys know each other?" Gwen asks.

"He's the famous Danny Phantom from Amityville," Ben replies.

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Stephen's girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson," Gwen announces.

"I'm Stephen's cousin, Rob Letham," Rob states.

"I'm Stephen's brother," Kenny explains, "The name is Kenny Cravotta."

"I'm Rick Wood and I'm all their friends," Rick says.

"The name is Tim Savinda and I'm Stephen's uncle," Tim declares.

"And he is Max Tennyson," Stephen states.

"Well I'm Danny's girlfriend," Sam says, "Samantha Manson."

"I'm his cousin," Danni says, "Danielle Fenton."

"The name is Jasmine Fenton and I'm Danny's sister," Jazz announces.

"I'm Danny and Jazz's mom," Maddie says, "Maddie Fenton. That there is my husband Jack Fenton. Oh Jack."

"Yeah, Maddie?" Jack questions.

"Could you and Max stop fighting?" Maddie asks, "We should all work as a team to stop this meteor."

"That is an excellent idea," Max replies.

"Let's do it!" Jack states.

Both teams head into the rocket. NASA counts down and then the rocket blasts off into space. Soon both teams start to float.

"I still believe I should get the ghosts and make the Earth invisible again," Danny explains.

"That would work again but we are here in space," Stephen states.

"We destroying it will work," Jack says, "Trust me."

"I trust you," Max announces.

"Thanks pal," Jack says.

Max sees the meteor.

"Well there it is so let's blow it up," Max says.

"Ready?" Jack questions, "Three, two, one!"

Max pushes a button releasing the missile. The missile goes right through the meteor not destroying it.

"What?" Jack questions, "That didn't work."

"We better get out of here or that will hit us!" Max states.

"Not if I can help it," Danny says.

Danny turns into Danny Phantom and goes outside. Danny floats to the meteor and when he touches it the meteor shocks him.

"I knew that wouldn't work," Danny says.

"Ben let's help," Stephen says.

Ben and Stephen activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Nightmare as Ben becomes Big Chill.

"Big Chill!" Big Chill yells.

Both Big Chill and Nightmare go outside.

"Need some help?" Nightmare asks.

"Let's do this," Danny replies.

Danny, Nightmare, and Big Chill fire at the meteor only pushing it backwards.

"Well that did a lot," Rob says laughing.

Big Chill, Danny, and Nightmare head back into the rocket.

"We need to head back to Earth and make it invisible!" Danny states.

Big Chill, Nightmare, and Danny revert back to normal as Max and Jack turn the rocket around and head back to Earth and land in the water near the NASA station. Both teams exit the rocket.

"So how do we make the Earth invisible again?" Kenny asks.

"First we must," Danny goes to say.

Vilgax's ship appears about NASA station.

"Not him," Max says.

Vilgax appears in front of both teams.

"Now that Earth is going to be destroyed I'm defiantly taking both the Omnitrixes," Vilgax declares.

"Vilgax this isn't such a good time," Dan announces.

"Yes it is," Vilgax explains.

"Leave now Vilgax or else," Stephen states.

"Or else what?" Vilgax asks.

"You'll have to deal with me," Danny replies.

"And me too," Danni says.

Danny and Danni go ghost.


	24. Chapter 24

"Two ghosts?" Vilgax questions, "I don't need to worry about you two."

Danny grinds his teeth.

"Danny get everyone out of here!" Gwen yells, "We can take care of Vilgax."

"Not if I have a say so in this," Vilgax explains.

Vilgax opens a portal and takes Stephen, Ben, Gwen, Rob, Rick, Danny, and Danni to the Null Void as Kenny, Tim, Max, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Sam are left at NASA station.

"Now give me the Omnitrixes!" Vilgax yells.

"No!" Ben states, "Take us back!"

"Not until I get my Omnitrixes," Vilgax states.

"Take us back now!" Danny shouts.

Danny goes flying towards Vilgax but Vilgax slams Danny down to the ground and does the exact same to Danni.

"Didn't Gwen tell them to just get out of here?" Rob questions.

Rick shakes his head at Danny and Danni.

"They sure don't listen well," Rick states.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Shellhead as Ben becomes Terraspin. Shellhead is a Testudine that's shell can withstand nearly any type of damage. He does have the ability to rapidly spin around and shot water jets out from his shell. Terraspin is a Geochelone Aerio that is a green turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. Terraspin's powers are aerokinetic, meaning that the basic element he controls and manipulates is air and wind. He can retract into his shell and blow very strong and powerful winds out of the holes on his front side. The black spots at the end of his flippers can extend into finger-like claws, for manipulation of buttons and switches, they look sharp, and so a scratch might be painful.

"Terraspin!" Terraspin yells.

"Oh come on you got a cooler looking turtle then me," Shellhead says.

"That's because I shout my aliens' name," Terraspin explains.

"Guys we will be right behind you in the fight," Gwen announces.

Terraspin and Shellhead start spinning rapid and rush to Vilgax and hit him. Gwen and Rob use Meena Goh that focuses a beam of heat towards Vilgax as Rick absorbs the stone below and starts punching Vilgax. Vilgax slams Rick to the ground and uses Terraspin and Shellhead to avoid the Meena Goh and then toss them into Gwen and Rob knocking them all down. Danny and Danni get back up and go to Vilgax and grab a hold of him. Rob gets back up.

"Okay Vilgax let's do this," Rob says.

"With pleasure," Vilgax declares.

Vilgax tosses Danny and Danni off of himself and at Rob knocking Rob down. Terraspin and Shellhead change aliens. Terraspin becomes AmpFibian as Shellhead becomes Creeper. AmpFibian is an Amperi that is a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long, tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. AmpFibian controls one of the five elements, his being Lightning or Electricity. AmpFibian can produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his arms and can fly. He can also breathe underwater and swim at high speeds. AmpFibian can squeeze through tight and small spaces, as a lack of bones can't restrict his movements and can travel through electric currents by morphing into electricity. Creeper is a Mentivel that is seven feet four inches tall. He has the unique power to bend the light around him and give himself the appearance that he is invisible. He controls how long he is transparent, but can be easily traced by small particles. His eyes can only see heat signatures coming from other life forms. Creeper can create light-based illusions on himself to throw off his enemies. From his hands, he can fire green plasma that paralyzes his opponents on contact.

"AmpFibian!" AmpFibian yells.

Rob, Rick, Danny, Danni, and Gwen get back up as AmpFibian shoots electricity at Vilgax which Vilgax dodges so Creeper fires green plasma from his hand that hit and paralyze Vilgax.

"Shocking," Creeper says.

Danny and Danni start throwing ghost balls at Vilgax as Rick jumps and pounds on Vilgax. Vilgax knocks Rick back so Rob and Gwen use Kellecki Erock that has rock spike from below Vilgax and trap Vilgax more. Vilgax breaks free from the rock spikes and grabs a flaming sword.

"You pests are starting to bug me," Vilgax states.

Vilgax runs towards the team and starts slashing his sword at them. AmpFibian and Creeper change aliens yet again. AmpFibian becomes Armodrillo as Creeper becomes Smashface. Armodrillo is a Talpaedan that has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two horns or ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and there are jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists, and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. Smashface is a Minotaurus that is five feet seven foot and has super-thick, nearly indestructible skull and horns used for ramming opponents. The rest of Smashface's skeleton is also super hard which grants him enhanced durability and strength. His powerful legs give Smashface enhanced speed and agility.

"Armodrillo!" Armodrillo yells.

Armodrillo drills underground and appears behind Vilgax so Smashface rams his horns into Vilgax causing Vilgax to fly into Armodrillo who grabs a hold of Vilgax.

"Let me go this moment!" Vilgax yells.

Rob, Rick, Gwen, Danny, and Danni get back up.

"Stephen move now!" Rob yells.

Rob and Gwen use Sinnyu Invisibis to levitate and throw rocks at Vilgax. Vilgax gets hit with the rocks but quickly grabs Armodrillo and tosses him at Rob and Gwen knocking them down again. Rick dodges the rocks and runs to hit Vilgax but Vilgax whips him back and makes him it Smashface so Danny and Danni fly towards Vilgax and avoid getting hit and start punching Vilgax put Vilgax uses his flaming sword and hits the two down. Armodrillo and Smashface change aliens again. Armodrillo changes into NRG as Smashface turns into Gasket. NRG is a Prypiatosian-B that NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like hazard suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. It is also very durable as it can be thrown, pummeled, and drilled, without visible damage. The energy NRG radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit, which will glow red with heat, and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. Gasket is a Nunc Augue whose body is composed of a gas like substance which possesses a symbiotic relationship with an extremely durable organic-metal exoskeleton. He can produce excess of this organic gas, which he uses to fire at opponents. Gasket can alter the properties of said gas. He can drop the temperature to bitter or cold, or raise them to scalding hot.

"NRG!" NRG yells.

NRG and Gasket start shooting molten gas at Vilgax. Vilgax yells in pain as Rick gets back up and runs to Vilgax and trips Vilgax. Vilgax falls onto his knees. Rob and Gwen now use Rava Eelartas Gallametroy to create a lightning storm and giant vortex that strikes Vilgax and whips him around in the Null Void.

"Aren't so tough now are you?" Danny asks.

Vilgax starts to stand up.

"I will have the Omnitrix if it's the last thing I do!" Vilgax yells.

"Sorry Vilgy that won't happen," NRG says.

NRG and Gasket change aliens yet again. NRG turns into Water Hazard as Gasket turns into Joker. Water Hazard is an Orishan that has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including moderate amounts of radiation. He possesses enhanced strength and can shoot pressurized water from port holes in his hands. He can absorb moisture from the air, with the holes in his hands. He can create a bubble shield to protect himself, even from laser attacks. Water Hazard can shoot hot water this might mean he can control the temperature of the water he shoots. Water Hazard is able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into wide variety of shapes. Joker is an Illusian that can levitate and teleport. Mist can come out of his hands and control enemies. His hands can go transparent and go into the body of a person, thus snatching the person's soul and taking it from their body. This only works when Joker's card symbol on his forehead is one of the four symbols. Each has a different 'Soul Snatch' effect: Green Spade-incases the soul into a tree or other earthly planet, trapping it for all eternity, Red Heart-sends the soul into the burning pits of hell, Diamonds Symbol-incases the soul in a jewel for all eternity, and Blue Clubs-incases the soul in a watery prison for all eternity.

"Water Hazard!" Water Hazard yells.

Water Hazard and Joker rush to Vilgax and start attacking. Gwen and Rob open a portal back to Earth.

"Hurry let's head back!" Rob yells.

Rob, Rick, Gwen, Danny, and Danni run through the portal. Water Hazard knocks Vilgax far back and then both Water Hazard and Joker rush through the portal. Before Vilgax could even stand up the portal closes. Danny, Danni, Rick, Water Hazard, and Joker revert back to normal. Back at the NASA station the family waits and then finally sees the team. The family runs and hugs the team.

"Thank god you are all alright," the family says.

Stephen turns to Danny and Danni.

"Thanks you guys," Stephen says.

"You're welcome," Danny and Danni say.

"Now we need to worry about that meteor coming towards us," Rick explains.

Danny whistles and then all of a sudden a ghost ship appears.

"Well we are off to get the ghosts," Danny announces.

"Be safe," Jack and Maddie say.

The team consisting of Danny, Danni, Sam, Jazz, Stephen, Rick, Rob, Ben, Gwen, and Tim get into the ship. Sam and Danny plug in the location and then the ship heads off into a portal to the ghost zone.

"This darkness is so totally amazing," Sam says.

"I so agree with you there," Rob admits.

"So where are these ghosts?" Jazz asks.

"Somewhere in here, Danny replies.

The ghost ship floats around in the ghost zone.

"This place is huge.

"Could we split up to search for the ghosts?" Tim asks.

"We would never find each other if we did," Rick replies.

"It's basically like the Null Void but for ghosts," Gwen explains.

"You know I remember fighting Vilgax with you guys back when we were just ten years old," Stephen states.

"Yeah those were the good old days," Ben admits.

The team search around the ghost zone for hours.

"Where are all these ghosts?" Stephen questions.

"They should be here somewhere," Danny replies.

"Well all I see are doors and rocks," Jazz announces.

"Well let me take a look then," Danny says.

"I'll come," Danni says.

"So will we," Stephen says.

Danny and Danni go ghost. Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Nightmare as Ben becomes Big Chill.

"Big Chill!" Big Chill yells.

Danny, Danni, Big Chill, and Nightmare head out of the ship.

"Guess we will stay here," Gwen says.

"Or we could go back to Earth and built a tower with wires like the last time?" Rob questions.

"Let's go do that then," Jazz says.

The team flies off as Danny, Danni, Big Chill, and Nightmare float around the ghost zone see no ghosts for miles.


	25. Chapter 25 (Dinosaur Destruction)

"It' a ghost town," Nightmare says, "Get it? Ghost town?"

Nightmare starts laughing.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Danny asks.

Nightmare stops laughing and grins at Danny.

"You know that was kind of cool," Big Chill says.

"No it wasn't," Danni says.

"Man you guys just suck," Nightmare states.

"Not your jokes just do," Danny declares.

Big Chill notices a light ahead.

"Hey guys I see a light over there," Big Chill says.

"Well let's go check it out," Danni explains.

The team floats their way over to the light and when they get there they see all the ghosts from the ghost zone in there. The ghosts are all throwing a party celebrating that the world is coming to an end.

"Skulker?" Danny questions.

Skulker turns to see Danny and the team.

"Why do you have to ruin our party ghost boy?" Skulker asks, "Oh look you have three new ghost friends."

"I'm more like an alien," Big Chill says.

"Well an alien like you must have some value so I'll just capture you along with these other three before the Earth is destroyed," Skulker announces.

"I'm Skulker like last time the ghost zone also will be destroyed," Danny explains.

"Wait?" Skulker questions, "You're going to need our help again?"

"Pretty much," Nightmare says.

"This is all your fault Danny," Skulker implies.

"No it's not!" Danny yells.

"Lies!" Skulker shouts.

Skulker punches Danny and makes him fly down. Danni, Big Chill, and Nightmare get involved which has other ghosts get involved. Nicolai Technus, Desiree, Walker, Penelope Spectra, Ember McLain, Fright Knight, Lydia, Youngblood, Prince Aragon, Undergrowth, Wulf, Clockwork, and Frostbite.

"These are all the ghosts we need to make the Earth invisible again!" Danni yells.

"I got an idea," Danny says, "Follow me."

Danny floats away so the others follow which makes the ghosts follow. Back on Earth the team in the ship arrives back and get out.

"Okay we need a tower built fast," Jazz explains, "We also need wires to cover the whole planet so the ghost can make the Earth invisible again,

Everyone at the NASA station starts working together and soon days later the tower and wires are finished.

"All we need now are those ghosts and quick," Sam mentions.

"There's a portal!" Nightmare shouts.

Nightmare, Danny, Danni, and all the ghosts fly through the portal and see the tower.

"Quick to the tower!" Danny shouts.

Skulker grabs Danny.

"Stop running!" Skulker yells.

"No," Danny says, "We need to protect the Earth and ghost zone before that hits!"

Danny points to the huge meteor flying down towards Earth.

"Wow," Skulker says.

"That's huge," Ember states.

"To that tower that I shall own!" Technus yells.

"Fast everyone!" Big Chill states.

All the ghosts and the team race to the tower and grab a hold of a wire to make it intangible. Right before the meteor hits Earth the Earth becomes intangible. The meteor passes right through the Earth. The ghosts let go of the wires.

"Thank you again Skulker," Danny says.

"We just need the ghost zone here," Skulker explains, "Now where were we?"

Skulker attacks Danny again which gets everyone else in on the fight. Everyone ghost is throwing punches, kicks, and magic. Big Chill and Nightmare at getting annoyed so they change aliens. Ben turns into Fasttrack as Stephen turns into Razr Edge. Fasttrack is a Citra ayah that Fasttrack is a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black mask-like fins around his green eyes. Fasttrack has super speed like XLR8. Also when he runs, his trail is also like XLR8's. He also has enhanced strength. Razr Edge is a Ferrum Margine that has hands and feet that can turn into razor sharp blades. He has the ability to reach extreme speeds. He can jump over skyscrapers and increase his falling speed.

"Fasttrack!" Fasttrack yells.

"Try to catch us!" Razr Edge yells.

Razr Edge and Fasttrack run around the tower and have multiple ghosts follow them.

"This has gone on too long!" Skulker yells, "I promise you Danny Phantom I will capture you!"

Skulker and all the ghosts head back into the ghost zone.

"Well I'm glad that is over with," Danny says.

Danny, Danni, Fasttrack, and Razr Edge revert back to normal.

"Well I guess this is where we go our separate ways," Stephen says.

"It was nice working with you both," Danny admits.

"It sure was," Ben says.

Ben, Danny, and Stephen all shake hands. Both teams then head to their own RV and head off home. By time the family arrives to Bellwood is it nighttime. Stephen decides to walk Gwen home.

"Now that the world isn't ending I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow," Stephen announces.

Gwen giggles.

"I guess you will," Gwen says.

Stephen and Gwen holds hand all the way to Gwen's house.

"This is my stop," Gwen explains.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Stephen states.

"Alright, Gwen says.

Gwen and Stephen hug and kiss.

"Goodnight, love you," Stephen says.

"Goodnight and love you too," Gwen says.

Gwen heads inside and straight to her bedroom as Stephen walks back home.

"I wonder what life would be like if my parents never got kidnapped when Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max where at the BY Park if they actually never were at the BY Park?" Stephen thinks, "Well it probably is nothing like what I'm living now."

Stephen smiles and soon arrives home. Stephen heads inside, gets a shower, changes into pajamas, and heads into bed. Stephen is staring at his Omnitrix.

"I have unlocked so many different aliens and seem to not be able to get my original ten back," Stephen says, "I wonder why that is."

Stephen shrugs and then heads to bed for the night. The next morning, Stephen wakes up and changes into his school outfit. Stephen gets into his back, red striped Ford Mustang and drives to Gwen's house where he picks Gwen up. Stephen drives to high school with Gwen as Ben and Kenny go to another school for some odd reason. Ben drives his black DX Mark 10 as Kenny drives his black, blue striped Chevy Camaro. The four have a normal day at school. No one in the school knows about them being alien fighters or having alien powers. School drags on for the four but once school lets out they head to Mr. Smoothy where they meet Tim, Rob, and Rick. They all get a smoothie and sit inside.

"I'm glad the world didn't end just yet," Rob explains, "We all still have so much life to live."

"We sure do," Gwen states, "Stephen and I also need to get married and have a family."

Stephen swallows the smoothie fast and ends up choking.

"Gwen I think you just surprised Stephen," Ben announces.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Stephen," Gwen admits.

Stephen starts laughing.

"It's alright," Stephen says, "You just shocked me there."

Gwen blushes as does Stephen.

"Well I would all like you to know I found this girl name Ashley Holsinger that I am seeing tonight," Kenny admits, "Don't try to bother me because I want a relationship with this girl."

"Even if there is trouble?" Rick asks.

"Even if there is trouble," Kenny replies.

"Well good luck," Tim declares, "I hope it works out with you and this Ashley chick."

"Thanks," Kenny says, "Well I better be going," Kenny explains.

Kenny finished is smoothie and tosses it out. Kenny goes to his Camaro and drives off to pick up sixteen year old Ashley Holsinger. The rest of the team stays at Mr. Smoothy.

"You know now that we all got our licenses we may barely see each other," Gwen states, "Well all besides Stephen and me who hang out all the time."

Ben rolls his eyes.

"Well I got myself a girlfriend and her name is Julie Yamamoto and she is our age," Ben states.

"That's good Ben," Rob admits, "Now you can have someone to hang with when your cousin is with my cousin."

"Rob here has me and Tim," Rick says, "We are like the three stooges."

Tim looks at Rick.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tim asks.

"Oh nothing," Rick replies laughing.

The whole team starts laughing and then soon they all finish their smoothie and go their own way. Stephen and Gwen are doing a project in Gwen's room. Rob, Rick, and Tim are playing a wrestling video game at their apartment. Kenny is with Ashley at Bellwood Park as Ben is with sixteen year old Julie at Julie's home. While doing the project, Stephen and Gwen have on the television on the news to check the weather.

"Breaking news just in," an anchorman states, "We just have heard that at Yellowstone Park that there are dinosaurs terrorizing the area."

Stephen looks at Gwen.

"I'll call Ben and Grandpa Max," Gwen announces, "You call Rob, Tim, and Rick."

Soon the team arrives in Yellowstone National Park where they see living and breathing dinosaurs terrorizing the area.


	26. Chapter 26

"I thought dinosaurs were extinct?" Rob questions.

"Something or someone must have brought them back to life," Gwen states.

"Well I guess it's hero time," Stephen says.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix as Rick absorbs some stone and Tim turns into Lost Soul. Stephen becomes Gigantosaur as Ben becomes Humungousaur.

"Humungousaur!" Humungousaur sings.

"Never do that again," Gigantosaur says.

"I was just trying it out," Humungousaur explains.

"Let's do this," Lost Soul says.

Rob and Gwen bring mana to their hands. Gigantosaur and Humungousaur go to the dinosaurs and start grappling them as Rick knocks out some small dinosaurs. Lost Soul floats into the air and throws multiple dark balls all over hitting many dinosaurs. Rob and Gwen use Galeus Disruptus to manipulate the wind and push back the dinosaurs. All of a sudden on a loudspeaker broadcasted around the United States, comes Doctor Animo.

"Citizens of the United States of America, I Dr Animo have control of my dinosaurs and will control you," Dr Animo announces, "So just give up and give me all your power!"

"Doesn't Dr Animo know when to ever give up?" Gwen asks.

"Guess not," Humungousaur replies.

"Looks like it's time to extinct some dinosaurs," Rick says.

"This will be so much fun," Rob states.

"Yes it will be cuz," Gigantosaur explains.

"Let's do it!" Lost Soul yells.

The team starts attacking the Stegosauruses that are attacking Yellowstone National Park. Now these Stegosauruses aren't your usual Stegosaurus because they have metal body parts. As the team fights the Stegosauruses the Stegosauruses swing their tail to whip the team but every time the team dodges. All of a sudden the Stegosaurs vanish into thin air.

"How did that happen?" Rick asks.

"Not sure it is even possible," Tim replies.

"Since it was already dead and we injured them badly they returned to the dead," Gwen announces.

"So we have to do that to all the dinosaurs that Dr Animo had released all over the United States?" Rob asks.

"Pretty much," Humungousaur replies.

"This will take forever!" Gigantosaur states.

"We could split into two teams," Rick announces.

"Rob, Rick, and I," Tim says.

"Then it's Grandpa Max, Ben, Stephen, and me," Gwen explains.

"When we finish we meet back up at my place," Gigantosaur says.

"Right," Rob declares.

Gigantosaur, Humungousaur, and Gwen go their own way as Rob, Rick, and Tim go their way.

"Let's head to Pennsylvania," Rick says.

"Yeah I miss the rest of the family," Tim admits.

"True that," Rob says.

Rob uses Abeo Exorior and teleports to Trafford, Pennsylvania. When they appear in Trafford they notice it is dark.

"Damn time differences," Rick says, "We can't walk to any of our parents place tonight."

"What should we do then?" Tim asks.

"I'll just haunt someone out of their apartment that has three bedrooms," Rob says.

"You're bad," Rick admits.

"Yes I know," Rob explains.

Rob, Rick, and Tim walk across Trafford Bridge and up a hill. They turn right and then appear at an apartment. Rob uses Tempestus Impaetus to have lightning hit the apartment and catch it on fire. Five people run out of the apartment and head for another. Rob uses Incendia Absum to gently blow the flames out.

"Alright let's get some sleep," Tim says.

Rob, Rick, and Tim head into the apartment and go straight to bed. The next morning the door is slammed open waking, Rob, Rick, and Tim up. Downstairs is sixty year old Russ, twenty-five year old Andy, and thirty-seven year old Sherry. Russ, Andy, and Sherry split up and check every part of the apartment out. Sherry stays on the first floor; Russ checks the basement as Andy checks upstairs to see that three doors are locked.

"How did lightning strike the house and nothing burn down?" Andy thinks.

Andy rushes downstairs to get the Russ and Sherry so they can head back upstairs.

"These doors are locked and when we left last night they weren't locked," Andy explains.

"Then what locked them?" Russ asks.

"We better call the police to find out," Sherry replies.

Andy and Russ slam down the master bedroom door. Inside the master bedroom is Rob. The door smacks Rob in the face pissing him off so Lost Soul and Rick covered in steel appear.

"You made a big mistake coming back," Rick says.

"Oh yeah?" Andy questions.

"Well I scared you once so I can do it again but wait," Rob states.

"All of us together will defiantly scare you," Lost Soul explains.

"Sure you will," Russ says.

"Well then I guess we'll have to just throw you out," Rob says.

"Don't even touch us or I'll call the police," Sherry announces.

"Oh wait we are going to anyway," Andy declares.

"Bad move," Rick says.

Rob uses Eradiko and carries Andy, Russ, and Sherry outside as Rick and Lost Soul follow. Rob drags Andy, Russ, and Sherry.

"Go now or I'll send you all flying," Rob states.

Sherry, Rush, and Andy stand up.

"Let's get out of here!" Sherry scrams.

A dinosaur runs to the area destroying the town.

"What the?" Rick questions, "A Triceratops?"

"Now look you made that dinosaur destroy this lovely town," Russ says.

"Lovely?" Lost Soul questions.

"You better kill that dinosaur and rebuild this town or else," Andy declares.

"Or else what?" Rob asks.

"We will have you three thrown in jail for life," Sherry replies.

"Oh I'm shaking in fear," Rick says laughing.

The Triceratops sees Rick and rushes toward him. The Triceratops rams Rick sending him flying into the fire station.

"Rick!" Rob yells.

Rick gets up from the rubble of the fire station.

"What the hell?" Rick questions.

Rob and Lost Soul run to Rick.

"This Triceratops sure will pay for that," Rick says.

"Let's do it," Lost Soul says.

Rick runs to the Triceratops and grabs the horns. Lost Soul floats into the air and throws dark balls at the Triceratops as Rob uses Tara Tremo Eradicko to finish destroying the fire station and throw the rubble at the Triceratops. Soon the Triceratops died and vanishes into thin air. Lost Soul and Rick revert back to normal.

"Man Rob we sure are a great team," Rick admits.

"Rob?" Andy questions, "You're Stephen's cousin!"

Rob, Rick, and Tim turn to see Andy running towards Rob. Andy hits Rob in the face knocking Rob down.

"What the hell was that for?" Rob asks.

"Your damn cousin owes me money and an apology," Andy replies.

"My nephew owes you nothing," Tim says.

Tim creates a dark ball and throws it at Andy. Andy goes flying to Russ and Sherry. Rick helps Rob up.

"Alright enough of that," Rob says, "Our mission is to target down dinosaurs not these losers."

"Let's head off then," Rick says.

Rick, Tim, and Rob leave Russ, Andy, and Sherry to go searching for more dinosaurs. Meanwhile back in California, Stephen, Ben, Max, and Gwen are at the Golden Gate Bridge. Stephen notices a dinosaur.

"Hey I spot one right there!" Stephen states.

"Alright go hero," Gwen says.

"Hurry!" Max yells, "We will stall it as you both go alien.

"Thanks," Ben says.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix as Kenny and Gwen run to the dinosaur. Gwen uses Kemo Char as Kenny throws rocks.

"What's taking so long?" Gwen asks.

"I don't know which alien to choice," Stephen replies.

"Pick something!" Kenny yells, "We can't hold this Raptor back any longer."

Ben and Stephen think and then slam the Omnitrix down. Stephen becomes Blazecario as Ben becomes Rath.

"Rath!" Rath yells.

"Oh great not him," Gwen says.

"We're doomed," Max announces.

Rath and Blazecario go to the Raptor.

"Now listen here you Raptor," Blazecario says, "You are supposed to be extinct because you stink."

Blazecario lights his ankles and wrists on fire.

"Now let me tell ya something Raptor," Rath says, "I don't like how you are going around eating people who don't want to be eaten. That really makes me mad."

Rath punches the Raptor sending it halfway across the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Okay maybe we are saved," Gwen says.

"For how long though?" Max asks.

Blazecario jumps up and blaze kicks the Raptor killing it instantly. The Raptor fades into thin air.

"Wow," Rath says, "Let me tell ya something Blazecario. That was simply amazing."

"Now listen up Rath," Blazecario says, "I know right?"


	27. Chapter 27

Inside Penn-Trafford High School are Rob, Lost Soul, and Rick. Rick is made of stone. The three are fighting a Pterodactyl and losing badly.

"How can we be losing?" Lost Soul asks, "This thing can't even fly far."

"Yeah I know," Rick replies.

The Pterodactyl goes to bite off Tim's head.

"Look out!" Rick yells.

Rick knocks Lost Soul down to the ground so Rob uses Kellecki Erock to trap the Pterodactyl in rocks.

"Enough chit chat and more fighting," Rob announces, "I'm doing basically all the work here."

Lost Soul and Rick stand up.

"Let's do this," Lost Soul declares.

"Yeah," Rick says.

Rick jumps up and pounds his fists into the Pterodactyl's head knocking the Pterodactyl down. Lost Soul now throws a dark ball that hits the Pterodactyl and turns it into dust.

"Now see isn't working together by fighting more fun than talking?" Rob asks.

"Shut it," Lost Soul replies.

"Let's check around this school more," Rick says.

Rob, Lost Soul, and Rick search around the school and find an Apatosaurus in the gymnasium.

"Aren't these things supposed to be like gigantic?" Lost Soul asks.

"Yeah and Dr Animo brought them back so they should be much bigger than usual," Rob replies.

"So how do we attack?" Rick asks.

"A surprise," Rob replies.

"What's the plan?" Lost Soul asks.

"Okay well," Rob goes to reply.

Soon Rob, Lost Soul, and Rick go to their positions. Lost Soul runs up behind the Apatosaurus which has it run towards Rick. Rick quickly grabs the tail and swings the Apatosaurus into the pool. Rob uses Eradiko to keep the Apatosaurus underwater. The Apatosaurus drowns and then vanishes into thin air.

"That was so sweet," Rick admits.

"I'm surprised it worked," Lost Soul explains.

"Well it did and I'm glad," Rob states.

At Mt McKinley, Ben, Stephen, Gwen, and Max see an Archaeopteryx.

"Alright now here we go," Ben says.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Darkflame as Ben becomes Jetray.

"Jetray!" Jetray yells.

"Okay there is it straight ahead," Max explains.

The team runs towards the Archaeopteryx. Jetray uses his neuroshock blast on it but the Archaeopteryx ignored it. Gwen uses Adfishio Patentuia which barely even leaves a scratch. Darkflame breathes fire on the Archaeopteryx which has the Archaeopteryx whips its wings back and forth nearly knocking Ben off the mountain.

"Okay that is it you dumb bird," Darkflame declares.

The Archaeopteryx understands this and strikes Darkflame. Gwen runs to Darkflame who slams into the ground. The Archaeopteryx goes to hit Gwen but Jetray whips the dinosaur back,

"Now one attacks the people I love!" Jetray yells.

Jetray attacks the Archaeopteryx as Max shoots at it. Soon the Archaeopteryx vanishes into thin air.

"Okay where too next?" Jetray asks.

Darkflame reverts back to normal so Gwen helps Stephen up. Jetray reverts back to normal and goes to Stephen and Gwen with Max. At Kennywood Park is Rob, Rick, and Tim. They are walking along until they notice an Allosaurus.

"A carnivore," Rob says.

"Oh great," Tim says.

"Let's kill this thing and then hi-jack the rides," Rick announces.

"Yes for killing," Rob declares, "No for riding."

"I say we do ride the rides since we are saving the country from these dinosaurs," Tim announces.

"Thanks Tim," Rick says.

"Sure thing," Tim says.

Tim turns into Lost Soul as Rick absorbs asphalt.

"Okay here is the plan," Rob goes to explain.

Lost Soul and Rick run off.

"Let's just go fight," Rob says rolling his eyes.

Rob runs to the Allosaurus. Rick has slammed the Allosaurus into the Sky Coaster knocking it down. Lost Soul is in the air throwing dark balls at the Allosaurus. The Allosaurus starts bleeding into the lake around the Sky Coaster. Rob finished the Allosaurus off with a Merchcus Veridactus. Rick and Lost Soul revert back to normal.

"Oh yeah we get to ride the coaster," Rick says.

Rick and Tim run off to the Racers but Rob stops them.

"Hold on," Rob says.

"What?" Tim questions.

"Don't destroy anything," Rob states.

"We won't so don't worry," Rick says.

Rick and Tim run off and hi-jack the Racers. After the ride ends a Giganotosaurus appears.

"Hey it's Stephen!" Rick yells.

The Giganotosaurus goes to eat Rick but Rob pushes him out of them.

"It's not Stephen," Rob explains, "It's the real Giganotosaurus."

"God just ruin our run," Tim says.

Tim turns into Lost Soul as Rick absorbs wood from the Racers. The team starts fighting the Giganotosaurus killing it within minutes. Lost Soul and Rick revert back to normal.

"God I hate dinosaurs," Rob says.

In a Las Vegas Casino are Gwen, Ben, Max, and Stephen.

"It is so hot here," Gwen states.

"We're in a desert that is why," Ben explains.

Stephen sees something.

"I see something weird all the way down there but it probably isn't real," Stephen announces.

"Your eyes playing tricks on you?" Max asks.

Max, Ben, and Gwen look. The four see a Brachiosaurus.

"I think that is one of Dr Animo's dinosaurs," Ben states.

"It's so hot to fight right now," Gwen says fanning herself.

"Yeah why did we come here?" Stephen asks.

"Dinosaurs are use to the extreme heat," Max replies.

"Well I'm not," Gwen announces.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Bonehead as Ben becomes Chromastone.

"Chromastone!" Chromastone yells.

"Alright let's go," Bonehead says.

The team exits the casino and gets into the Rustbucket that drives until they finally reach the Brachiosaurus.

"Guess my eyes were right," Bonehead states.

"Looks like it," Gwen says.

"This should be easy," Max says.

Max starts shooting at the Brachiosaurus as Gwen uses Atherius Expectorium Perpetua to make a sandstorm trapping the Brachiosaurus. Chromastone shoots a laser from his head to the Brachiosaurus and Bonehead fires poison at the Brachiosaurus. Within moments the Brachiosaurus turns to dust.

"We should head off to meet Rob and the others now," Chromastone declares.

Both teams meet up in Bellwood and watch the news where Dr Animo comes on.

"In case Ben or Stephen is watching this I am at the Big Apple and my dinosaurs that haven't been killed by them are with me so you better come here so I can crush you for killing my lovely pets," Dr Animo states.

After hearing this, the team heads into Rustbucket III and flies off to New York. When they arrive to New York they go straight to Dr Animo. Around Dr Animo are Tyrannosaurus-Rexes.

"How do we get around those things?" Tim asks.

"We better take them out," Stephen replies.

"I'll do this," Rick says.

Rick absorbs cement and runs to the T-Rexes. Rick starts punching the T-Rexes knocking them all out.

"How did he do that?" Ben asks.

"I don't know why don't you ask him?" Rob replies.

"Well let's get to Dr Animo," Gwen says.

"Be on your best guard," Max says, "He probably knows we are here."

The team heads straight to Dr Animo.

"You really need to stop killing my pets," Dr Animo says.

"Well you need to stop experimenting on them," Rick states.

"I still have one more left so you'll have die here," Dr Animo explains.

Dr Animo brings out his last dinosaur. But it really wasn't a dinosaur because it was Midnight Skull Dragon.

"What the?" Stephen questions.

"That's your alien cuz," Rob states.

"How did you?" Gwen goes to ask.

"I stole Stephen's DNA when I snuck into Forever Castle," Dr Animo replies.

"Well we can take it out," Ben says.

"How about Rob, Rick, Tim, and I deal with Dr Animo as you guys take on Midnight Skull Dragon?" Max questions.

"Good idea," Tim states.

Tim turns into Lost Soul and runs to Dr Animo with Rob, Rick, and Max. Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Midnight Skull Dragon as Ben becomes Swampfire.

"Swampfire!" Swampfire yells.

Rob, Rick, Lost Soul, and Max run after Dr Animo who is running away.

"Stop running!" Rick yells.

"Are you scared to get beat up or something?" Lost Soul asks.

"No," Dr Animo replies.

"Well it sure seems like it," Max announces.

Lost Soul gets sick of running so he throws a dark ball and knocks Dr Animo down. Rob then uses Eradiko and traps Dr Animo. Rick breaks some steel and makes a cage that he puts around Dr Animo. Lost Soul and Rick now revert back to normal as Midnight Skull Dragon is fighting himself with Gwen and Swampfire. Occasionally Swampfire and Gwen hit the wrong Midnight Skull Dragon.

"Knock that off!" Midnight Skull Dragon yells, "The one we are fighting can't talk!"

"Sorry," Swampfire and Gwen say.

Soon Midnight Skull Dragon whips the copy down and into the Empire State Building collapsing the building. Midnight Skull Dragon then creates a spiritual bomb that he releases on his clone and kills. Rick, Rob, Max, and Tim walk to Swampfire, Gwen, and Midnight Skull Dragon

"How did you do that?" Rick asks.

"This dragon is my strongest alien of them all," Midnight Skull Dragon replies.

Midnight Skull Dragon and Swampfire revert back to normal.

"Well that is the last of these dinosaurs and Dr Animo," Tim explains.

"Let's head home so we don't miss anymore school," Ben announces.

"I bet you Kenny has been wondering where we've been," Gwen says.

"Probably and the rest of the family too," Max states.

The team heads for the Rustbucket III and heads home for the night.


	28. Chapter 28 (LethaL Carnage)

Seven years fly by the team. Stephen, Ben, Gwen, and Julie are now twenty-three years old. Ben and Julie have gotten married as have Stephen and Gwen. Stephen and Gwen have a new born daughter names Halo Rose. Twenty-five year old Kenny and twenty-four year old Ashley have gotten married and had a daughter five years ago on November twenty-ninth named Caramia. Forty-one year old Tim also got married and to forty-three year old Rain. Now the day is July first, 2018 and the team of Stephen, Ben, Gwen, Julie, Kenny, Ashley, seventy-three year old Max, thirty-four year old Rob, forty-one year old Tim, and twenty-eight year old Rick are on Rustbucket III heading to a Hawaiian Island they have rented to themselves for a vacation.

"How long with it take to get to this island?" Tim asks.

"About a day or so why?" Max replies

"Well let's just say I don't like being in a jet," Tim answers.

"You're weird uncle," Stephen announces.

"How so?" Tim asks.

"Well cuz, first you get crushed by a huge arch and die, second you turned into Lost Soul and went crazy, and third you have the ability to float in midair," Rob replies.

"You can float and fight aliens but you're afraid to fly in a jet?" Ben questions.

"Hey Stephen is afraid of heights still," Gwen mentions.

"Gwen!" Stephen yells.

Gwen laughs and blushes.

"Oops sorry about that hun," Gwen says.

Kenny starts busting out laughing.

"So that's why he grips stuff tightly when close to a high drop?" Kenny questions.

"Yes that's why," Stephen states.

"Well everyone has their fears," Julie announces.

"I'm afraid of spiders," Gwen says.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Rick explains, "Well I think I'm not."

"Kenny and I are afraid something back could happen to Caramia and that's why we left her with mom and dad," Ashley says.

"The same goes for me and Gwen with Halo," Stephen states, "She's with mom and dad as well."

"So what's on this island Grandpa?" Ben asks.

"Not sure," Max replies, "Never been to it."

"So we basically are going to an unknown island in the middle of the ocean?" Gwen asks.

"Pretty much," Rob replies, "We get it all to ourselves though which is a good thing."

"To me that's the only good thing," Tim says, "I rather be with Rain but she is in Massachusetts with her daughter."

"You mean the people who say soda rather than pop?" Rick questions.

"Rick that's not nice," Julie says.

"It's not like they don't want fun of how we all talk," Ashley explains.

"She has a point," Kenny says.

Rustbucket III finally arrives on the Hawaiian island near a log cabin built for a huge family. The team gets out of Rustbucket III and heads into the log cabin.

"Wow this place is huge," Gwen says.

"Well this place does have many room," Max states, "Stephen and Gwen, Kenny and Ashley, Ben and Julie, Rob, Tim, Rick, and I all get a room."

Kenny checks the fridge.

"The fridge is stocked with tons of food and drinks!" Kenny shouts.

"Well we should head to bed since it is late," Ashley says.

The team heads to bed for the night. The next morning the team wakes up and heads out to tour the island.

"Are you sure this is the island?" Kenny asks.

"Yes it is," Max replies, "It also looks better in person than photo."

"Everything does," Rick states.

"For have the universe's strongest alien," Stephen explains, "This place seems to scare the shit out of me."

Gwen jumps behind Stephen.

"Boo!" Gwen yells.

Stephen jumps and turns to see Gwen.

"Damn it Gwen," Stephen screams, "Don't do that."

The team laughs as a sound from behind a bush is heard.

"What the hell was that?" Tim asks.

"Whatever it was it's going to gone soon," Ben says.

Ben activates his Omnitrix and turns into Wildmutt. Wildmutt looks around the bushes and sees nothing so he comes back to the team and reverts back.

"So what was it?" Julie asks going to Ben.

Gwen is behind Stephen as Ashley is behind Kenny.

"It probably was just an animal," Ben replies.

"Now look who is scared," Stephen says joking.

Gwen grins at Stephen and then the team continues their tour around the island not knowing they are being watch by whatever lives on this island.

"I can sense we are not alone," Rob says.

"Well whatever it is will leave us alone," Ashley says, "Right Kenny?"

Kenny looks confused.

"Um yeah sure," Kenny says.

Cracks are heard around the team so Rob throws dark balls around which scares of whatever was watching the gang.

"That will take care of the stupid animals," Tim announces.

"I just hope it doesn't create a bigger problem," Gwen says still behind Stephen.

Stephen rolls his eyes.

"It won't because we are the only ones on this island," Max explains.

"Well that makes me feel better," Julie admits.

"Good now stop walking on my heels," Ben says.

"Sorry," Julie says blushing.

The team continues to walk around the island seeing nothing. The sun soon sets so the gang heads back to the cabin and eats dinner. After dinner some shower and then they head to bed. The next morning Gwen is the first to wake up. Gwen heads outside to the ocean and splashes the water in her face. When Gwen looks around she sees something and screams. She screams so loud she wakes everyone up. The team all runs out to Gwen who is running back to Stephen. The team sees dead, decaying humans hanging from trees.

"What the hell is this about?" Stephen asks.

"Whatever it is, it sure isn't funny," Rob replies.

"We should probably check this island out to see what the hell did this," Kenny states.

"What are you crazy?" Gwen says, "Those people have been eaten!"

"She has a point," Ashley explains, "We should just get off this island before whatever ate them finds us."

"I don't think they were eaten Gwen," Max says, "This just has to be a joke from the people who live on this island."

"But we saw no one on this island," Julie states, "There are no other building anywhere."

"Well we didn't check that cave," Ben says, "People could live in there."

"Who in the hell would live in a cave?" Kenny asks.

"Cave people," Rick replies.

"Rick this isn't the time or place to be funny," Tim explains.

"Let's check the island to see what's up," Stephen states.

"But," Gwen goes to say.

The team heads off as Gwen, Julie, and Ashley rather not. Gwen is holding Stephen's hand tight as Kenny as his arm around Ashley. Julie and Ben are also holding hands.

"Now this place scares me," Gwen says.

"I'm scared too babe," Stephen admits.

"So Ben where was that cave you saw?" Max asks.

"It's a little further down this path," Ben replies.

"What are you serious?" Ashley asks, "We are going to that cave?"

"Well we need to see if there are in fact people on this island," Rob replies.

"And what if there aren't people and some type of man-eating creature?" Julie asks.

"We run like hell to Rustbucket III and fly off this island father than XLR8 could say his name," Kenny replies.

"Where the hell that come from?" Rick asks.

"Yeah that made no sense what so ever," Tim admits.

"I couldn't think of anything okay," Kenny declares.

The team continues to walk to the cave of the island and when they do walk along they end up hearing noise.

"They're back!" Stephen says.

"Let's split up," Tim says.

"Wait no!" Kenny yells.

Tim, Max, Ben, and Julie run off to follow the noise. Kenny goes to stop them but Rob stops Kenny.

"Don't worry about them," Rob says, "They'll be able to take care of themselves, and Ben knows where the cave is."

"So what happens to us?" Rick asks.

Rob looks at Rick and then thinks.

"Good point," Rob admits.

Stephen, Gwen, Rob, Rick, Kenny, and Ashley continue walking around the island.


	29. Chapter 29

As Stephen, Gwen, Rob, Rick, Kenny, and Ashley walk the path they are on they see a huge wall of fire rise to the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Rick asks.

Stephen slams down his Omnitrix and becomes XLR8.

"It was Ben," XLR8 says, "They must be in trouble."

XlR8 runs off as the others follow him.

"We can't run as fast as you!" Rob yells.

XLR8 stops and so the others run over him.

"I stop for you but you keep running," XLR8 says, "Why?"

"Sorry," Kenny replies, "None of us thought you heard Rob."

"Well I did so get the hell off me!" XLR8 says.

The team gets off XLR8 who reverts back to normal and dusts himself off.

"Let's get to Ben and the others," Gwen declares.

The team runs off and comes to a cave but doesn't see Ben, Max, Tim, and Julie.

"Where are they?" Ashley asks.

"They must have gone inside," Stephen replies.

Stephen activates the Omnitrix and becomes Mount Lava. Mount Lava leads the way as Gwen and Rob light their hands with their mana. Inside the cave it is dark, wet, and stinky.

"Shit this place smells," Kenny says.

"It sure does," Rob says.

"God who in the hell would live here?" Rick asks.

"Maybe people that killed those guys back at the cabin," Mount Lava replies.

"No need to be a smart ass," Gwen states.

"Sorry," Mount Lava says.

"So see anything Stephen?" Ashley asks.

"Nothing so far," Mount Lava says.

Mount Lava walks into a wall.

"Cuz what's wrong?" Rob asks.

Mount Lava falls down backwards with his eyes closed.

"Bro I think you should be walking with your eyes opened," Kenny explains.

Mount Lava opens his eyes.

"Yeah but I rather not see any dead bodies lying around here," Mount Lava states.

"You mean like those?" Rick asks.

The team looks over and sees a pile of dead bodies.

"Yeah like that," Mount Lava says.

Gwen and Ashley scream so Rick absorbs rocks.

"I knew I shouldn't have trust our lives on a human torch," Rick states.

"What's that suppose to mean stony?" Mount Lava asks getting up.

"Oh nothing," Rick says.

Rob hears noises so he puts his hand in front of his finger.

"Something is coming," Rob states, "Lights out."

Mount Lava reverts back to normal as Rob and Gwen have their mana disappear. The team hides behind a corner. A demonic man-eating creature comes to the tunnel and sees nothing so it walks off. The team comes to the tunnel and looks around a corner.

"Oh great one of those things is guarding the entrance to another tunnel," Kenny announces.

"We need to get past it and find the others though," Rick explains.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ashley asks.

"An alien," Stephen says.

Stephen activates his Omnitrix and becomes Clone. Clone takes the form of a demonic creature and walks the corner. The team watches as Clone passes the guarding demonic creature and goes into the room. Clone sees Tim, Max, Ben, and Julie all tied up in chains.

"What the hell?" Clone questions.

Tim, Max, Ben, and Julie wake up. Julie screams as Ben goes to try and activate his Omnitrix.

"Leave us alone!" Max yells, "We will leave your island if you let us live."

"Come one," Ben says, "If only I can reach my Omnitrix."

"Ben just use voice activation," Clone says.

"Huh?" Tim questions, "How do you know his name."

Clone reverts back to normal. Stephen walks to Julie and unlocks her and then Max. Julie unlocks Ben as Max unlocks Tim.

"Well the second Omnitrix holder and cousin-in-law should know his name," Stephen explains.

Julie hugs Stephen.

"Yeah nice to see you too," Stephen says.

The demonic creature comes into the room and screeches.

"What the hell?" Stephen questions.

"That's its way to alarm the other," Tim explains.

"We need to get out of here and fast," Max declares.

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Stephen becomes Blazecario as Ben becomes Fourarms.

"Fourarms!" Fourarms yells.

"Ben now is not the time to yell your name out!" Julie yells.

"Sorry," Fourarms says.

Blazecario lights his wrists and ankles on fire and runs to the demonic creature and punches hit fist through the demonic creature's face blowing the head right off the body. Blazecario shakes the blood off his hand.

"Gross," Blazecario says.

"Where are the others?" Max asks.

"Just around the corner," Blazecario replies.

"Alright let's go," Tim says.

The team runs out of the cave but Max, Fourarms, Tim, and Julie fall down a hole that Blazecario avoids.

"Help!" Julie screams.

"Shit," Blazecario says, "Ben, Tim, Max, Julie! Are you guys okay?"

Julie, Fourarms, Max, and Tim appear in a bottom tunnel and get off the floor. Tim turns into Lost Soul.

"Yeah we are okay just get the others and meet us further in the cave!" Max yells.

"Got it!" Blazecario shouts, "See you soon!"

Blazecario runs back to the others.

"So what was behind that demonic creature?" Kenny asks.

"Ben, Max, Julie, and Tim locked up," Blazecario replies, "I helped them escape but they fell down to a lower level in this cave."

"What can we do?" Rob asks.

"We need to meet up with them deeper in this cave," Stephen replies.

"Is that such a good idea?" Rick asks.

"We need to get them out so it's what we have to do," Gwen replies.

"Well let's hurry and get the fuck off this island," Ashley announces, "It's creeping the hell out of me more and more."

Ben, Max, Julie, and Tim are walking down a tunnel as it starts to get dark outside.

"We been walking for years it seems!" Ben complains.

"Shut up and keep walking," Tim states.

"Well we haven't seen any demonic creature yet so far," Max explains.

"That's always good," Julie says.

The four keep walking on and Julie ends up falling.

"Julie!" Ben states.

Ben goes to run to Julie but demonic creatures start running from behind Julie.

"Ben run!" Max yells.

"Not without Julie," Ben says, "Julie let's go."

"Ben just go," Julie says, "I know you love me and I love you too but your life is more important than mine."

Max runs to Ben and starts pulling him.

"Ben she wants you to live so let's get going!" Max yells.

"I'm not living Julie!" Ben yells.

Tim turns into Lost Soul and throws a dark ball stopping the demonic creatures from reaching Julie. Ben runs to Julie.

"Julie!" Ben yells.

"Oh Ben," Julie says.

Ben and Julie hold each other as Lost Soul smirks.

"Let's get the fuck out of this shit hole," Lost Soul declares.

Ben helps Julie up and then the team continues on through the tunnel. From the upper level the team feels a vibration.

"Something horrible happen down there," Stephen announces.

"No," Gwen says starting to cry.

"We need to hurry up and get to the others," Kenny states.

"Kill anything that tries to kill you," Rick says.

"Let's do this," Rob says.

"Yeah," Ashley says agreeing.

Stephen wraps his arm around Gwen and then the team keeps moving on. Kenny is holding Ashley's hand as the team walks through the tunnel. Soon the team comes to a two way tunnel.

"I don't see anyone of those things," Rob admits.

"It's clear over here too," Rick states.

"That's good but which way?" Kenny asks.

Gwen uses her mana and senses the others so she takes off.

"This way!" Gwen yells.

"Hold up Gwen!" Stephen yells.

The team runs after Gwen who is running as fast as she can.


	30. Chapter 30

Ben has Julie on his back as Tim, Rob, Max, and he continue through the tunnel.

"I'm starting to get tired," Ben admits.

"We can sleep long after we get out of here alive and in one piece," Max states.

"Luckily I'm use to staying up at night," Tim admits.

Julie is asleep as they continue to walk and get nowhere.

"Okay how big is this cave?" Ben asks.

"Most likely huge so the creatures can live and populate," Max replies.

"So I take it we are facing a whole city of these creatures?" Tim asks.

"Yes," Max replies.

"Oh great," Ben says.

As the team continues to walk on they start getting hot and end up stopping inside a volcano.

"Okay these creatures sure have no brain who living inside a volcano," Tim explains.

"Well we better be careful around here," Ben states, "The path looks fragile."

The team manages to walk safely around the volcano and into another tunnel.

"Glad we got passed that," Max admits.

From a room in the tunnel the team is walking a group of demonic creatures that run out and starts running towards the team.

"Run!" Max yells, "Now!"

The team starts to run but the demonic creatures run faster to be able to catch up.

"They are fast!" Tim yells as he looks behind.

"How are we going to lose them then?" Ben asks.

Julie ends up waking up and looks back seeing the demonic creatures. Julie screams real loud.

"I got a way," Max says.

Max pulls out a grenade.

"What?" Ben questions, "No Grandpa!"

"Oh shit!" Tim yells.

Ben goes to run for Max put Tim creates a dark barrier that surround himself, Ben, and Julie. An explosion is heard so Ben drops to his knees. Julie gets off Ben's back.

"No!" Ben yells, "Grandpa!"

"Ben calm down I'm still alive," Max states.

Ben looks up and sees Max.

"How?" Julie asks.

Tim smirks.

"You really think I was going to let him kill himself to save us?" Tim asks.

Ben gets up and hugs Max as does Julie. Tim has the barrier disappear. The tunnel behind them had collapsed. From a corner up ahead more demonic creatures appear.

"Crap," Tim says, "Run!"

"What?" Ben questions.

Ben, Julie, and Max see the demonic creatures.

"Okay!" Max yells.

Tim, Ben, Julie, and Max run as fast as they can and get enough distance until Tim throws a dark ball exploding the tunnel behind them stopping the demonic creatures from reaching them. Once there are no more demonic creatures they stop to catch their breath.

"God this must be flooded with those things," Julie says.

"We are inside their city," Max states.

"We need to get out as soon as possible," Tim announces.

"We need to meet up with the others first," Ben declares.

From up above the team feel two explosions.

"Damn it," Stephen says, "What the hell are they doing now there?"

"We need to find out and fast before it's too late," Rick replies.

"Like we aren't running fast," Rob states.

"We will be there soon," Kenny announces.

"Just a little further!" Gwen yells.

"Good," Ashley says, "I'm getting sick of running.

The team runs down the tunnels dodging corners, walls, and demonic creatures.

"So how come there aren't dead ends?" Kenny asks.

"Maybe these creatures don't like getting lost so they just made tunnels go on forever," Stephen replies.

"So you mean to say we can be going in circles?" Rick questions.

"No because I can sense Tim now," Rob states.

"We are much closer," Gwen admits.

"How much closer?" Ashley asks.

Soon the team comes to light.

"There is light up ahead!" Rick shouts.

"We seriously just went in a big circle!" Kenny yells.

The team runs and comes to a volcano.

"Stop!" Gwen yells.

Stephen, Rob, Rick, Kenny, and Ashley fly off the edge and start to fall but Gwen uses Eradiko and brings the team back to the path. Stephen, Rob, Rick, Kenny, and Ashley exhale their breath.

"Wow that was too close," Stephen says, "Thanks babe."

Gwen smiles and helps Stephen up. The others get up as well.

"There are creatures coming for us!" Ashley screams.

The team runs off and then sees the demonic creatures fall into the volcano.

"That was an accident waiting to happen," Kenny says.

"Thank god it did happen too," Gwen admits.

The team runs off as Tim, Ben, Julie, and Max run and reach a cliff. Julie flies off so Ben activates his Omnitrix and becomes Jetray.

"Jetray!" Jetray yells.

Jetray flies off the cliff and catches Julie. Jetray brings Julie back to the edge and then reverts back to normal. Julie grabs Ben tight.

"Thanks hunny!" Julie says.

"Where could the others be?" Tim asks.

Max turns around and sees the others running to them.

"Right there," Max replies.

The teams finally meet up. Stephen and Gwen hug Max, Julie, and Ben as Rob and Rick hug Tim.

"Are we so glad to see you guys?" Stephen and Gwen shouts.

"Tim you're alive!" Rob and Rick yell.

Kenny and Ashley smile as Ashley leans into Kenny.

"Now that we are all together let's get the hell out of here," Kenny states.

"But how we are trapped?" Ashley asks.

Ben and Stephen activate their Omnitrix. Ben becomes Armodrillo as Stephen becomes Smashface.

"Armodrillo!" Armodrillo yells.

Armodrillo starts digging through the cave as Smashface rams into the cave wall. Soon demonic creatures appear behind the team.

"They're coming!" Julie yells, "Hurry!"

The demonic creatures end up surrounding the team.

"Crap we are trapped now," Tim says.

"Cuz ready?" Rob asks.

Smashface turns around and smirks. Rob uses his magic on Stephen's Omnitrix. Stephen slams down his Omnitrix and becomes Crimson Dragon. Crimson Dragon is a Purpura Metallum Cerebrum Mortem Draco that can be 150 feet tall. His teeth and body have grown one hundred times stronger than before. His eyes are crimson red. His body is black metal with crimson colored veins and there are exposed bones on him. He can absorb energy matter and use it at his will. His wingspan is half the length of his height. He can lift five times his weight, withstand extreme temperatures, and survive on any surface.

"Crimson Skull Metal Death Dragon!" Crimson Dragon roars.

Crimson Dragon's roar knocks all the creatures down.

"Holy shit!" Kenny yells.

"What is that?" Rick asks.

"An alien Stephen unlock at age nineteen but lost control over so I put a spell on it so Stephen couldn't use it until we needed it," Rob replies.

Rick absorbs some stone.

"Well we defiantly need him now," Max says.

Tim turns into Lost Soul as Gwen and Rob bring mana to their hands. Max brings out four Plumber guns and tosses one to Kenny, one to Julie, and one to Ashley. Max, Kenny, Julie, and Ashley start shooting at the demonic creatures as Rick runs to them and punches his fists through their heads. Gwen and Rob use Eterla Morbulous to make the cave roof crash over the demonic creatures. Lost Soul throws dark balls at the demonic creatures as Crimson Dragon whips the demonic creatures with his tail and also breathes fire on them. They all do this until Armodrillo makes a hole through the tunnel.

"It's ready!" Armodrillo yells.

The team runs out of the hole and outside to a tall hill.

"We can't get down," Ashley says, "It's too steep."

The demonic creatures start coming through the hole.

"You guys go I'll take care of them!" Armodrillo yells.

Armodrillo changes aliens and becomes Humungousaur.

"Humungousaur!" Humungousaur yells.

"No Ben!" Julie yells.

Humungousaur rushes into the demonic creature and starts slamming his fists down onto them. Crimson Dragon smashes his tail onto the hole knocking Humungousaur out of the cave and causing the hole to collapse on itself.

"I said I will handle them," Humungousaur declares.

"Not having you risk your life," Crimson Dragon says, "We leave here together or not at all."

The team starts to run from the cave as the volcano starts to explode.

"No!" Ashley yells.

"Shit!" Rob yells.

"Hurry to the Rustbucket!" Max shouts.

The team runs to the Rustbucket as lava starts to pour out of the volcano. The team reaches Rustbucket III and get inside. Max and Rob get in the front and start Rustbucket III. Lava flows fast towards Rustbucket III as the others sit down and pray. Soon Rustbucket III blast off avoiding the lava.


	31. Chapter 31

The team watches as the island they were once on burns down from the volcano.

"It's all over," Gwen says.

"What a crappy vacation that way," Tim says.

An explosion is heard in the back of Rustbucket III.

"What was that?" Rick asks.

Stephen and Ben get out of their seat and head to the back where they see a group of the demonic creatures.

"What's going on guys?" Gwen asks.

Stephen slams the door and locks it.

"What the hell?" Rob questions.

"They locked themselves in the back with those demonic creatures!" Gwen states.

"You got to be kidding me?" Kenny asks, "They made it on."

"Oh god what do we do?" Ashley asks.

"Nothing," Max replies, "Let Stephen and Ben handle this.

The demonic creatures start drooling at Ben and Stephen who smirk.

"First you try killing Julie and then you nearly have Grandpa Max commit suicide to say Tim, Julie, and I," Ben says.

"After that you nearly had Ben risk his lift to save all of us," Stephen states, "Now you are trying to end us on our own jet. You must really be retarded."

Stephen and Ben activate their Omnitrix. Ben becomes ChamAlien as Stephen becomes Midnight Skull Dragon. ChamAlien is a Merlinisapien that has a slim body that resembles a large purple lizard with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and has a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red, and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green triangle doesn't. The top of his head is dark-purple, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth and speaks in a high-pitched German accent.

"ChamAlien!" ChamAlien yells.

The demonic creatures run to ChamAlien and Midnight Skull Dragon. ChamAlien goes transparent and sneak attacks the demonic creatures as Midnight Skull Dragon whips the demonic creatures with his tail. Soon the door to the exit opens.

"Ben now!" Midnight Skull Dragon yells.

ChamAlien and Midnight Skull Dragon throw all the demonic creatures out of Rustbucket III and then the door shuts. ChamAlien and Midnight Skull Dragon revert back to normal.

"That was so much easier than have a whole group surrounding us," Ben says.

"You got that right buddy," Stephen says.

Stephen puts his arm around Ben's shoulder and then the two walk back to the others. The rest of the team sit and look worried as Stephen and Ben walk towards them. The team sees Ben and Stephen and smiles. Julie runs to Ben as Gwen runs to Stephen. Julie hugs and kisses Ben as Gwen hugs and kisses Stephen.

"Don't ever do that again!" Gwen and Julie yell.

"Sorry," Stephen and Ben admit.

Stephen, Ben, Gwen, and Julie sit down at Rustbucket III heads back to Bellwood. It takes a day or so to arrive back to Bellwood, California and when the team does they see nothing has changed. Max heads off to the Rustbucket as the rest of the team heads to Mr. Smoothy. At Mr. Smoothy the teams has their smoothies and hang out by their vehicles. Stephen and Gwen have six month old Halo with them as Kenny and Ashley have four year old Caramia with them.

"That was really a messed up vacation," Stephen says.

"I'm glad we didn't bring our daughters," Kenny admits.

"God that would have been the worse for them," Gwen states.

"They would have had nightmares so life," Ashley explains.

"I'm glad we are all back home," Julie announces, "It feels good to know we are safe."

"Safe?" Ben questions, "We are always targeted because of these Omnitrixes."

"Well safe meaning we can handle ourselves and not worry about getting killed," Rob says, "We didn't know anything about those demonic creatures."

"At least we know about others aliens because of Max's experience with them," Rick declares.

"It's good to have an experienced Plumber in your team," Tim concludes.

"Got that right," Stephen says.

The family finishes their smoothies and then heads home for the day. Gwen has put Halo to sleep and then walks in the bedroom where she hears Stephen in the shower. Gwen goes into the bathroom and strip. Gwen gets into the shower and wraps her arms on Stephen's chest and lays her head on his back,

"Hun I'm glad we are back home," Gwen says.

"Yeah so am I," Stephen admits, "That Island didn't feel right at all."

"Well now that island is no more," Gwen says, "We always are back with our family."

Stephen smiles and then turns and holds Gwen. Gwen stares into Stephen's eyes as Stephens stares into Gwen's eyes.

"I love you," Stephen says.

"I love you too," Gwen says.

Stephen and Gwen start to make out. At a wrestling area is Tim, Rick, and Rob. At this area there are many people surrounding a wrestling ring. "The Bleeding" by Five Finger Death Punch begins to play as the crowd cheers. Rob in a new outfit appears on a stage away from the ring.

"The following is ready for one fall," an announcer says, "Making his way to the ring from Bellwood, California, weighing pounds and standing six feet is our World Heavyweight Champion, Rob LethaL!"

Rob spits water out of his mouth as lightning strikes down behind him. Rob walks to the ring and stares into it. Rob walks to the right of the ring and then takes a sip of his water. Rob tosses the water bottle and throws it into the crowd. Rob jumps onto the side of the ring and then goes to the center out of the ring in the ropes. Rob looks around and then puts his head down. Rob raises his head into the air and spits the water out while making his muscles bulge out. Fire rises from the corners and then Rob goes through the ropes and to the top turnbuckle. Rob takes off his title and raises it into the air as "Hero" by Skillet begins to play. Spark starts flying out from the stage as Rick goes into them and starts boxing.

"Making his way to the ring from Bellwood, California, weight 190 pounds and standing five foot nine inches is our Intercontinental Champion, Rick Wood!" the announcer shouts.

The crowd cheers as Rick starts boxing his way down to the ring. Rob gets down off the turnbuckle as Rick goes to the left and stops in front of the steps. Rick waits for the perfect time and then runs up the stairs, goes through the ropes, and raises his fists into the air. Fire shoots out from the corners as Rick starts boxing and backing into a corner. "Voices" by Rev Theory starts to play as sparks fall onto the stage. Coming from the back is Tim, who has a title on his shoulder, walks through the sparks, and slowly creeps down to the ring.

"And from Bellwood, California, weighing 200 pounds, standing five foot seven inches, he is the United States Champion, Timothy Savinda!" the announcer shouts.

Tim comes to the ring and then creeps to the left. Tim takes the title off his shoulder and spins around and then taps the steps to run up them. Tim enters the ring and runs to a corner and goes onto the top turnbuckle. Tim looks around and then raises the belt. The crowd cheers as Tim gets off the top turnbuckle and then faces Rick and Rob. The ref takes all three belts and hands them to the bell man. The ref signals to the bell man. "Voices" is cut short as the bell rings.

Rob, Rick, and Tim all walk around keeping an eye on each other. Back at home is Stephen and Gwen who just gotten out of the shower.

"Shit we're going to miss it!" Stephen shouts.

Gwen uses Abeo Exorior and teleports herself and Stephen to the wrestling area.

"Why the back?" Stephen asks.

"Go fight," Gwen replies.

Gwen kisses Stephen on the lips as "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies begins to play.

Stephen creeps onto the stage with Gwen at his side. Rob, Rick, and Tim turn to see Stephen with Gwen. The three smile.

"Looks like we will be having a fatal four way," Rob says.

"This will be interesting," Rick admits.

Tim just smirks.

Sparks fall onto the ring as Stephen raises his arms into the air supporting a bad attitude while holding Gwen's hand. Gwen hands Stephen his title.

"From Bellwood, California," the announcers announces, "Weighing 200 pounds standing five feet nine inches tall, he is our World Wrestling Champion, Stephen Jeffcoat!"

Stephen tosses his title onto his right shoulder and then creeps down the ring with Gwen at his side. Watching from home is Ben, Kenny, Ashley, and Julie. Gwen lets go of Stephen's hand as Stephen goes to the left and stops in front of the steps. Stephen turns around and then sees Gwen walking up the steps and stepping into the room. Stephen now slams his fist down on the steps causing fire to shoot from the corners. Stephen runs up the steps and into the ring. Stephen puts his title in his hand and runs to the corner turnbuckle and hops to the top. Stephen looks around and then raises his arms up with the title dangling. Everyone starts to cheer. Stephen gets off the turnbuckle and then goes to the center of the ring and throws the title into the air causing fire to shoot up from the corners. Stephen now lowers the title and heads over to Gwen who takes the title. Gwen pats Stephen's chest and then exits the ring. The bell now rings as Stephen, Rob, Rick, and Tim look around. Tim is the first to strike and he goes to strike Stephen. Stephen dodges and uses a European Uppercut to knock Tim back. Rob runs to Rick and jumps up and hits Rick with his knee. Rick falls to the mat which ends up tripping Tim. Stephen runs to Rob with a Clothesline knocking Rob over the top rope. Stephen now picks Tim up. Tim pokes Stephen in the eyes and then puts Stephen in an Olympic Slam. Stephen hits the ground. Rick now gets up and starts boxing Tim. Rick punches Tim over the top ring making Tim fall onto Rob. Rob catches Tim in midair causing the two to fall onto the ground. Rick turns around to receive a SKO from Stephen. Stephen jumps up, grabs Rick's neck, and slams Rick down to the ground. Stephen quickly pins Rick.

"One, two, three," the ref counts.

The ref signals the bell man who rings the bell. Gwen cheers as she gets into the ring.

"And here is your winner," the announcer states, "Stephen Jeffcoat!"

"You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies plays as Gwen hands Stephen his title. Stephen raises his title up and Gwen's hand as well. The crowd cheers for Stephen as the ref checks on Rick. Later that night everyone has returned home and head to bed. Lives go back to normal, well sort of if you call fighting aliens and protecting the world from aliens normal but anyway the team's lives return to normal. Every so often the team has to fight aliens or villains such as Hex, the Forever Knights, Albedo, Vilgax, and many more. Stephen and Ben end up getting an upgraded Omnitrix from Azmuth called the Ultimatrix. This Omnitrix gives them the ability to upgrade their aliens to Ultimate form which makes their aliens much stronger than usual. Stephen still keeps Crimson Dragon locked all the way to age twenty-nine which is the age Stephen finally gains control of Crimson Dragon's powers. Though there are over one million aliens on both Ultimatrixes both Ben and Stephen still not have unlocked them all. They have unlocked a total of 10,000. Ben takes on the name Ben 10,000 as Stephen takes on the name Crimson Carnage. Rob too takes on a name and it is LethaL Renegade. Tim's alien also has a change of name. Tim calls his alien Misfit now since the look of his alien has changed a little bit. Both Gwen and Rob have fully mastered their Anodite powers as Rick has mastered his Osmosian powers. Tim too mastered his Anodite powers as Kenny has found out he has Anodite powers just like Rob, Gwen, and Tim so Kenny has been training to control his powers with Rob and Gwen. So much has changed ever since Stephen and Ben first got their Omnitrix. Lives have been lost, lives have been created, lives have been connected, and lives have been split apart.


	32. Chapter 32 (Without X)

Ten years fly pass since the whole island vacation disaster problem. Inside Rustbucket III on their way to the BY Park in Trafford, Pennsylvania is thirty-three year old Stephen, thirty-three year old Ben, thirty-three year old Gwen, thirty-three year old Julie, thirty-five year old Kenny, thirty-four year old Ashley, forty-four year old Rob, thirty-eight year old Rick, fifty-one year old Tim, fifty-three year old Rain, fifty-three year old Ruth, sixty year old Cosimo, eighty-three year old Max, fourteen year old Caramia, ten year old Halo, fifty-two year old Sandra Tennyson, Carl Tennyson, Frank Tennyson, and Natalie Tennyson. Carl and Sandra Tennyson are Ben's parents as Frank and Natalie Tennyson are Gwen's parents. Carl and Frank are the sons of Max. The day is June twenty-second, 2028. Max is flying Rustbucket III with Rob in the front with him. The rest of the family is sitting behind them. Stephen is quiet as the family talks.

"I wonder what life would be if Julie, Ben, and Max had died ten years old," Stephen thinks, "They could have but they didn't. What would life be like?"

Rob sneaks up behind Stephen.

"Cuz what you thinking about?" Rob asks.

Stephen jumps.

"What the hell!" Stephen replies, "Don't scare me like that damn it!"

Rob busts out laughing.

"Sorry cuz," Rob says, "So what's wrong?"

"Well Rob I still wonder what life would be like if Ben, Julie, and Grandpa Max didn't survive that attack back in 2018," Stephen replies.

"Cuz don't think about that," Rob explains, "It didn't happen so it doesn't matter and if it did happen we all would be sad."

Stephen shakes his head.

"Yeah you're right," Stephen says, "Thanks."

Rob puts his thumb up.

"No problem cuz," Rob says.

Soon Rustbucket III comes to an immediate stop. Stephen and Rob look towards Max.

"Grandpa Max are you sure you are able to fly this thing?" Ben asks.

"Though I'm in my eighties I dark well know how to fly a jet," Max replies.

"Darn well know how?" Kenny questions.

Kenny looks around as the others shrug. Max opens the door of the Rustbucket. The family heads out and sees the rest of the family in the BY Park. Thirty-four year old Chase Mosesman, forty-two year old Trisha, forty year old Jamie, sixty-three year old Mary Savinda, seventy-six year old Bob, seventy-one year old Patty, eighty year old Sandy Savinda, forty-eight year old Ellen Mancuso, sixteen year old Vincent Mancuso, and Vince Mancuso. Chase is Stephen's best friend, Mary is Stephen's aunt, Sandy is Stephen's grandmother, Ellen is Stephen's aunt, Vincent is Ellen's son, and Vince is Ellen's husband. The whole family meets up but before they do Stephen hears "Barbie Girl" by Aqua playing.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world," Tim sings, "Wrap in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere."

Kenny slaps Tim.

"That was so freaking gay," Kenny says.

"Turn this goddamn music off!" Stephen yells.

"Barbie Girl" is shut off.

"Thank you," Stephen says.

Coming to the whole family is fifty-four year old Les, seventy-six year old Bonnie, fifty-eight year old Rhonda, thirty-nine year old Shalimar, thirty year old Ashley, fifty-six year old Lori Sweigard, thirty-five year old Amanda Sweigard, twenty-two year old Bella Sweigard, David Hodge, Bart Sweigard, and Mike.

"Holy shit everyone is here," Stephen says.

Now all the families are together.

"We basically own this whole park for the day," Rob says.

"What who is that?" Stephen asks.

Walking to the family is thirty-three year old Ciara Fiore.

"Ciara?" Stephen questions.

Ciara smiles and hugs Stephen. Stephen is shocked as Gwen gets angry.

"It's good to see you again," Ciara says.

"Uh yeah," Stephen says, "Ciara I like you to meet my wife Gwen and daughter Halo along with the rest of my family."

Ciara smiles and then everyone is introduced. For the whole day the families party until nighttime. At night the Jeffcoat side heads back to Ohio as the Savinda side heads back home in Pennsylvania. The Tennyson side including Stephen, Halo, Kenny, Ashley, Caramia, Rob, Rick, Tim, and Rain head back to Bellwood. Ruth and Cosimo decide to move back to Pennsylvania to stay with the family. The team heads into Rustbucket III and fly off back home. When arriving to Bellwood, California the families go to their house and go straight to bed. The next morning the teams go into LethaL Carnage Corporations which will be their new home. It basically is four houses in one. A house for Rob, Tim, Rick, and Rain, a house for Gwen, Stephen, and Ciara, a house for Ben and Julie, and a house for Kenny, Ashley, and Caramia.

"Wow this place is huge," Rick says, "How did we afford this?"

"Well since we save the Earth more times than I could count we had this building built for us so we can keep track of what is going on in the Earth every second," Stephen states.

The team tours the corporation building and houses. The Building has all up to date appliances, furniture, electronic, plumbing, and what not's.

"This place is amazing," Kenny says, "And it's all ours."

"Yep, LethaL Carnage owns everything in this building and just so you know we are called LethaL Carnage," Stephen announces, "LethaL from Rob and Carnage from me."

"That is one sick name cuz," Rob admits.

"It sure is," Rick says.

"Now I know how LethaL Carnage came to be," Tim explains.

LethaL Carnage laughs as they look around every inch of the building. Soon LethaL Carnage has dinner and then heads to bed for the night. The next day, LethaL Carnage wakes up and has breakfast. Later on they all meet up in the meeting room.

"I like you all to see what we have been doing," Stephen announces.

Stephen turns on a projectile that projects a PowerPoint.

"As you can see we have neutralized the crime in the United States and since Mike Maxwell is president everything is going well," Stephen explains, "The unemployment is in the single digits, the economy has greatly improved since when George Bush was president. Now about the rest of the world. There has been a decrease in alien attacks like here in the United States. The countries that use to target the United States now are allies or just have been blown off the map."

Kenny laughs at the comment.

"About damn time," Kenny says.

"I know right?" Stephen questions, "But anyway LethaL Carnage is the greatest thing for the world and I'm not the one saying it. The world itself is. Well not the world but they people living here."

"Yeah we get it cuz," Rob says.

"Good now this is actually boring me so can we go to the backyard?" Stephen asks, "I forgot to show you guys something and I'm surprised no one even seen it since it's so huge."

"What is it?" Rick asks.

LethaL Carnage heads in the backyard and sees Fantasy World and Playerville in one. Two amusement parks that Stephen just designed on a rollercoaster video game.

"Holy hell," Tim says, "This has to be the world's largest amusement park."

"It is," Stephen states, "My two dream amusement parks in one, Fantasy World and Playerville."

"Where are Halo and Caramia?" Ben asks.

LethaL Carnage looks around and then sees Caramia and Halo upstairs in the pool area.

"Swimming," Gwen says.

"Those girls of ours," Ashley says.

"Trouble aren't they?" Julie asks.

LethaL Carnage laughs and then heads back into the corporation building. Months go by and it becomes Halloween. For this Halloween, Caramia is dressing up as a cheerleader as Halo is dressing up like a princess. LethaL Carnage is now walking around Bellwood as Caramia and Halo are trick-or-treating.

"I'm glad our daughters get along," Stephen says.

"Bro they always will because they are cousins after all," Kenny explains.

"Cousins don't always get along," Rob announces, "Take Ben and Gwen for example when they were younger."

Ben and Gwen laugh.

"We use to fight a lot when we were ten years old," Ben states.

"Probably because we were born the same day," Gwen says.

"Well now look at you two," Julie says, "You both get along so well as do Stephen and Ben."

"What can you say?" Rick questions, "They are all very kind and fun to be around."

"That's always a good quality," Rain states.

"True," Tim says.

"That's all you're going to say?" Ashley questions, "Really?"

"Don't start with that really thing," Stephen announces, "He will not shut up about it."

LethaL Carnage laughs and follows Caramia and Halo around who trick-or-treat until they can't anymore. Now LethaL Carnage is off to LethaL Carnage Corporation. Halo is in a hurry because she wants to eat her candy so she runs off. Gwen is chasing Halo as LethaL Carnage runs behind the two.

"Kids," Kenny says.

All of a sudden, a huge alien starts to fly down above Halo and Gwen. The alien lands on the two.

"Gwen! Halo!" Stephen yells.

Gwen appears next to Stephen with Halo in her arms. Stephen hugs the two tight.

"That was too close for comfort," Rob says.

"Let's teach this alien a lesson," Ben states.

Ben activates his Ultimatrix and becomes Rath.

"Rath!" Rath yells.

Rick absorbs some steel as Tim turns into Misfit.

"Are you two okay?" Stephen asks.

"We are fine hunny now go kick some alien ass," Gwen replies.

Stephen smiles and then activates his Ultimatrix and becomes Crimson Dragon.

"Crimson Metal Skull Death Dragon!" Crimson Dragon yells.

Kenny, Rob, and Gwen bring mana to their hands.

"Let's do this!" Misfit yells.

LethaL Carnage runs to the alien.

"Let me tell ya somethin' alien butt," Rath says, "No one nearly kills my cousin and her daughter and that means you!"

Rath jumps up and goes to hit the alien but the alien slams Rath down to the ground so Kenny, Rob, and Gwen use Merchcus Veridactus together. Misfits floats high above the alien and starts creating a huge dark ball as Crimson Dragon whips the alien onto the ground with his tail. Rick runs up and starts punching the alien in the face. Misfit releases the dark ball which Rob, Gwen, and Kenny shoot Merchcus Veridactus into. Rath jumps up and slams the dark ball down to make it go fast. Crimson Dragon whips Rick into the air and so Rick grabs the dark ball and targets it to the alien. Crimson Dragon creates a spiritual bomb and throws it to the dark ball Rick tosses. The two balls fuse and crash into the alien and immediately turn the alien to dust. Rath, Rick, Misfit, and Crimson Dragon revert back to normal.

"We sure have become stronger when it comes to working together," Rick says.

"That's what LethaL Carnage is all about," Stephen states, "Now let's head home.

LethaL Carnage walks off to LethaL Carnage Corporation to head to bed for the night.

"Holy crap you can see that building from all the way here," Kenny announces.

"Wow I didn't think it was that big," Stephen admits.

"Well cuz we do need something that big to fit your Crimson Dragon," Rob states.

"True," Gwen says.

"I can't wait to get to bed," Ben says, "Getting slammed down by the alien has worn me out."

"Aw are you okay Ben?" Julie asks.

"Yeah I'll live," Ben replies.

"We all will especially with how strong you guys are now," Ashley states.

"I'm glad," Rain says, "We will make Earth a great planet to live on."

"Daddy when we get come I'm eating all my candy tonight," Caramia says.

"Same here daddy," Halo says.

Stephen and Kenny look at each other and then laugh.

"That's not happening," Stephen and Kenny state.

Gwen and Ashley smile. Soon Halo and Caramia get tired so Stephen carries Halo while holding Gwen's hand as Kenny holds Caramia while holding Ashley's hand. Tim has his arm around Rain's waist as Ben and Julie are holding hands. LethaL Carnage finally arrives to LethaL Carnage Corporation and the families each go into their own house. First they shower up and then they all head to bed for the next day.

To Be Continued!


End file.
